


Rewrite the Stars

by inkdrinker



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkdrinker/pseuds/inkdrinker
Summary: Rewriting and overcoming standards that would up rise from the encounter.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 1





	1. Stars Alignment

**Author's Note:**

> “Unbetad”
> 
> Thank you very much for taking the time to open this. This is my first serious attempt to write so please bear with me, guys. I always find peace on reading but I would like to give back as well and maybe I could inspire others too.

"Got it?" he asked, dryly.

"Yes, sir. Please be careful."

Cue to end the call from one of his man calling from the new target site and while putting a red circle mark on the area on the map mounted on his corkboard behind his desk.

It was already 2AM yet no hope of retiring for the night due to formulating schemes to over throw the next area of target. A total of 3 sites, simultaneously.

He smirked.

He would surprise his men to these new targets. Boosting his pride and productivity to conquer the whole South Korea because why not?

Running a black market for artifacts and art pieces could be fun sometimes. But then honestly, this is not what life Park Chanyeol had ever imagined venturing.

He is very much aware how doing illegal stuff could bring danger but oh, boy.

Graduatedwith an undoubtedly good remark from a prestigious art school in Maryland, he sure knows his way around exquisite pieces.

Coming home from Maryland, he suddenly became confused at the same time lost on how to run his life now. Any jobs seemed wrong, even related to arts did not taste right.

He eventually lived with his aunt that ran a diner in Jeju in hope to wait for something to capture his interest in life again. Of course, to help in the diner for he consider himself to do a job well anyway whatever it could be if he just put his mind on it.

Until he happened to encounter a group of suspicious looking men in black that he practically let out a snort for being too obvious that they do wrong things. He mentally shook his head.

Not that he was judging them nor afraid of them. He just didn't give a fuck. He can even protect himself assuming they have weapons. 

Not long, somehow he become interested on what they were talking about. He tilted his head while wiping tables on how unusual the topic was.

"Ya, maybe boss are not gonna be discharge from the hospital anymore. Even his family were told to prepare for the worst outcome. What now?" someone brought up, although talking sternly, Chanyeol could hear affection and respect in his voice while talking about the certain boss.

"Yeah, man. He's more concern how this organization would continue. He doesn't even have a child, let alone a son." One somewhat disbelieved towards the fact.

"It's more critical now that the smuggled from Vietnam is coming." other one is panicked. On the spot received series of hit on the head.

"Are you for real, man?! I wanna elbow your mouth right now." another one hissed.

"Ya! Sorry I'm just so troubled for our boss's condition. I mean what should we do? Will he be open for audition of successor? Nah, how dumb. This is not some group school activity to be taken over by other student. Not to mention stranger. The organization is practically the most danger--WAHHWCHH HMPPPHAWWP!!!" all the other four guys crumpled the face of the man talking.

Wow, how entertaining. Chanyeol then became more or less aware of their line of work. Basically they were underground men with a terminal boss, huh. 

The men went silent, Chanyeol noticed. 

After the pause of interaction, "I think.. I think we should actually find a new one that boss would approve. Watcha think, guys?" 

Chanyeol actually had no idea now which were which were talking. He was just consious for them to be talking this topic in a very public place. How dumb could they get?

They continue talking that he even felt relief that other customers started to disperse from the diner. 

They were in the diner for 4 hours already talking and giving each other shits. Chanyeol did not mind the time for he found them somehow hilarious. And loyal.

But it was almost closing time and they still not showing sign of leaving. Really, he was longing for his matress. 

"Dude, what do we do?!!" one sounding panicked for they still could not come up with candidates(???).

"Fucking hell if I know! I mean have we ever encounter an art pieces owner that we did not robbed?! OHSHIT, _sowwy_." he hissed, too late to realize that he disclosed an information. Catching the diner's helper gaze, alarmed that Chanyeol overheard.

Chanyeol just signaled like he brushed it off. The men smirked, satisfied to his not-giving-a-shit act. Continued talking after they ensure Chanyeol's discretion. 

"Well, from Mr. Chicken, Mr. Pig and Mr. Duck I would never vote for. They were all after the spot but I have a feeling the organization would totally crumble under them. They would just take all leverage, people and other assets."

"What is art even?! I don't even know what can you get from a bowl. Mine's all looking antique in my cupboard at home."

"You, dumbfuck!" one attacked.

There they go again. Getting them no where.

"How about we consider a stranger with plainly an art background only? Art industry is harder than we think. I knew a lot that struggles to be on top that most of them either resorting on underhand methods or leave the art industry at all." 

Chanyeol halted from the inventory he was updating upon hearing the statement. 

"So your point?" they continue.

"I think we could influence a good kid, riiiight?" 

The hell? Chanyeol thought. They think of the most shallow ideas. He could not believe these. But at the back of his head he realize, art industry, dangerous organization, boss...

Strangely, he pictured himself negotiating, giving out money, blood rushing encounters.

_What the actual fuck did he just imagined?_

He did not realize he was gawking at the men. He just came to himself when they called him out. 

"Hey, if your consider spilling shit I would blow your intestine up your mouth out!"

He was taken aback. "Ah—No. I just spaced out but I did not understand anything, man."

"As if we would buy that." One remarked pulling out a gun. Well for a moment there he was terrified. He looked around to think instead of being scared.

"It was your fault anyway opening your big mouth on place as open as this diner."

"You fucker—!" They were surprised by his bravery even under threat.

"Ya! Just take your ass out. I'm not even afraid of dying. Shame on you!"

Series of curses was thrown at him. Others were stopping the childish exchange. 

"I swear, I just caught that you were looking for an art guy or something. A piece of advice, if you are dying to look for one, go to galleries, museum and all those shit. You all looking shit talking about that in a diner like this as if an art expert would fall from the sky. I actually knew some, I just want you guys to go cuz I'm tired."

Ugh, what type of goons are they? Chanyeol could never believe it.

The men gave each other looking saying 'wait, he's right.' Chanyeol rolled his eyes. Are they even dangerous?

Gangsters in Maryland were way more terrifying and have no patience in their DNA.

"Hey, you know arts?" He was puzzled to the question.

"Why's you ask? Are you that desperate? Asking random guy hahaha."

"Just answer, fucker." 

He could feel his tiredness on his shoulder. He ignored them. 

A hand fisted his collar. "How about I tried this in your mouth?" Aiming the gun on his mouth.

Woah, really now. It occured to him suddenly his death. Gosh he's laughing inside. How realistic this situation is. 

"Cut the crap, man. What do you want?" What's his problem, he thought. Is he this tired of life. Just to end this night he respond, "I know arts, sure. But spare me to your childish mission."

He was released the instant and thank god they were scrambbling to go out already.

That's it?

What the actual fuck was that? He doubt they were not taking drugs for that sudden changes of personality.

Chanyeol heard bicycle honking, alerting people of newspaper delivery.

Oh, it's 5:30 in the morning. He only decided to end his day. 

—-

The alarm started as it reach 5:30. 

Someone groaned by the disturbance but then slapped it to stop.

This is how Byun Baekhyun starts his day from Monday to Saturday. Nothing's new but for some reason, he's unexplicably tired already to go on his day ahead.

Drinking his glass of water on the nightstand, he wasted no time to complain anymore. 

He should get ready for his session at the studio. 

He took a bath, prepare a simple breakfast and sets off to the studio by his car. 

6:27. He checked his watch.

His co-dancers are almost complete and their leader slipped out from the changing room the same time he arrived in the room.

Good thing he already wore his session clothes for he finds it a waste of energy to change again in the studio. He just remove his trenchcoat and kick off his chelsea boots.

Right. Baekhyun at 26 considers himself to be contented with his life. Having a stable consignment business and doing his passion of ballet dancing at the same time.

Setting this daily session as his daily exercise before going to his office. Yes, he could not ask for more.

His group consists of 18 members that do showcases for events. He became a member for about 3 years already and he sees himself staying for a long time.

The stretching started and not long, the routine proceeds.

You might think he is a serious man but no. The studio is filled with constant laughter the whole time because of his goofy personality. It eventually become a lovely day for Baekhyun resulting for him to give off a good vibe for the troupe.

He is actually adored by the company for his humor and selflessness. 

After the productive session, he took a short shower and went to his office in a 5-storey modern-looking building.

His office actually renting the whole 4th level. It is a chaos. He shook his head while silently laughing on the first scene he saw.

His men are hollering and bantering.

"Good morning, sir!" He was greeted one by one which he greeted back warmly.

"Yah, Baek your hair still damp. The weather's cold." One of his employees irritably ruffled his hair. 

Kim Jongdae. A uni friend that chose to support his ventures after graduating. He actually become a shareholder of his small business after Baekhyun decided give the consignment a shot.

"Fuck off. I have a blower here." He flicked Jongdae's forehead in return. "So, how's today?"

"Well, we got twice the load from yesterday. And Pygmalion Gallery sent the confirmation email for the shipment on Friday." Jongdae flashes a smirk. Proud of the news.

"Nice. Grinding your ass out there already, huh?" Baekhyun teases.

"Oya, imma grind my ass on you—WAAH HAHAHA!" Baekhyun kicked his butt.

"Get lost, hoe." He giggled. He situated himself to his desk, forgetting completely the blowdrying.

Not long he received a call through the office telephone.

"Good morning, Tracing Consignment." he greeted.

The other line greeted back, dryly. "We would like to arrange a shipment for certain items. Do you consider servicing for valuable items?" 

"Oh. You mean high-priced items, sir?"

"Exactly. Don't worry about the money. The shipment is our priority."

"Can I first get a name--" He was cut off by the caller. "I will just drop by your office today."

"Err. Oh yes, of course. We're open until 5PM." then the line is dead.

He ponders and digests the call. He did not had the chance to consider the guidelines of shipment from the urgency of the caller. They can't ship valuable items. That's not included on the type of consignment they're running.

What must he respond later?

He called Jongdae in and told him about the inquiry.

"Well, that's suspicious. Somehow." Jongdae noted.

"Right? What do you think on the deal?"

"I would flat out decline, dude. It's not on our services. But since you hadn't had the chance to explain our services and he made an appointment-sort of, better yet just hear the deal out."

"You think?" 

"Man, don't sweat this. This shithole is yours." motioning around the office.

Baekhyun throw a pocket notebook at Jongdae. "Don't call this a shithole, moron."

Jongdae dragged his ass out, giggling.

The day dragged until at 4PM, Baekhyun got a knocked on his glass door. "Sir, someone is asking for you." his receptionist said. Flushing.

"Who is it?"

She flinched. "Sorry, sir. I forgot to asked." He tilted his head.

Huh.

"Anyway, are you okay? Your face is red." He stretched on his seat.

"Oh. I-I'm fine, sir." 

Baekhyun signalled her go.

He saw his receptionist already on her table when we went out to meet the visitor, regaining her normal color. What's wrong with her?

Before he could think for other possiblities if she's sick, he found a man sitting at the secluded corner of his office lounging area.

With the scandinavian interior design of the lounge, the man wearing a navy suit with a reddish hair, sitting widespread knees became the highlight of the room.

The man is fidgeting on his phone until he clicked his tongue and make a call. 

"Just go for it, dammit." he hissed.

Baekhyun took a sit on another chair so the man could have his privacy. But the call did not last long. So he get up and approach the man.

"Good afternoon, sir. How may I help you?" He then offered his slim hand to the man.

\---

"Good afternoon, sir. How may I help you?" Chanyeol looked up from his cellphone, irritated from the call he made.

He's still sleepy for he only got three hours of sleep before he was dragged by Sehun to a meeting. And worse, asked to do the transaction of the shipment because apparently Sehun inquired to a possible consignment but suddenly ask to participate in an operation.

Chanyeol's eyee sting. He keeps on blinking to moisten his tired eyes.

But the man above him made him lose his tiredness in an instant. The man is wearing a moss turtle neck and brown suede-looking blazer which suits his body frame perfectly.

It almost felt like a joke to him to ever think can a man could be this elegant.

The look seems so comfortable for the man wearing it. Chanyeol certainly wants to hug hi—Wait.  What the heck?

He hardly stopped himself from gaping. Dude, stop. You're just tired as to why your brain can't function properly. 

The man above him tilted his head. Chanyeol still calculating why he become so shock, trying to recover when he was pulled from the reality thanks to the receptionist that placed two cups of coffee on the coffee table. Chanyeol springs to his feet, catching the offered hand.

"Good afternoon. I was affiliated to the man called earlier regarding the uhh rare items. I'm here to discuss further what you had from the call." Chanyeol hastily said. The slender hand of the other man is cold. 

Hmm, small-framed person gets cold easily , he thought. But actually he's not small. Chanyeol just got a towering height. 

"Ahh, right. Good thing. We're 30 minutes from closing so yeah I guess we can talk about it now. Excuse me." The man situated himself in front of the visitor. "I'm the one of the owners, my name's Byun Baekhyun. Thank you for dropping by personally. It's getting cooler, hope you did not have any trouble getting here." Offering his concern to Chanyeol.

"I'm...Park Chanyeol." his brain is turning into a mush. What is wrong with him buffering and all. 

Good thing Baekhyun seems all business that he dives right on the deal. "Actually, sir our small consignment does not have this kind of service you wish to avail. I did not had the opportunity to explain earlier to the caller because he seemed to be in real hurry." he apologetically said.

Chanyeol shifted on his seat. "We know consignment company does not do valuable shipment..."

Baekhyun waited for him to continue.

"But for some reason, we can not transport the items."

"Oh." Baekhyun realizes something's off. 

Of course, valuable items. Urgency. Involvement for only small business consignment. His instinct assumes the worst for the sake of his and his men lives, always his philosophy when it comes to his men. He must be vigilant. Too much maybe. 

He long decided not to take risk whatever got to his nerves.

"Sir, I'm sorry but I would have to decline. Somehow, I can understand the situation. I respect your deeds but I do not wish to be involve. I cannot put my men to critical circumstances that would jeopardize our profession. Sir, I would like to offer my apologies for declining. Rest assured whatever we had between this meeting would end with me." Baekhyun handled it as professionally as he thinks he could be.

His mind starts to race for possibilities on security issues. Ugh, he would never wish for an easy way to success by involving with dangerous measures.

"Won't you even want to hear about the worth?" Chanyeol reasons out.

"I see no reason, sir. I'm really sorry. The fact that this is not in our services it only means risking on somehing we shouldn't." Baekhyun only wanted to convince the other to drop it already.

"It's just two art pieces that must be transfer from a gallery to a warehouse. Discreetly." Chanyeol carefully explained.

"Sir, I'm aware that this shipment is being done with the administration of galleries." Baekhyun countered. "Not to mention we do not have logistics for this job. Not that I'm considering."

Baekhyun continues, "Mr. Park, I really apologize, but I cannot risk this." he determinably declined. 

The entire time Baekhyun laying out reasons, Chanyeol can't help to be drown by his expressions and manner of talking. Not bothering understanding the spiel for he already know that the other man won't accept the deal. He just wants the man to continue talking. 

This is the first time Chanyeol's team to consider hire a consignment to transport their contraband. They thought it would be easier to transfer without raising alarm to security if a legal entity would transport the item to them, assuming it would just be a typical commodity.

"Mr. Park." Chanyeol was dragged out from scrutinizing the art in front of him. What?!

"Chanyeol." he said abruplty.

"Sorry?" Baekhyun asked.

"Call me Chanyeol."

"Eh?" Baekhyun got confused, "Anyway sir, again I apologize."

Chanyeol already throw the deal out of the window, anyway. He's just enjoying himself with the view. Seriously, the owner is too gorgeous for a man. 

"I understand. I do not wish to bring distress to your team." he said when all he wanted to do is to talk to the guy longer. 

Baekhyun visibly relaxed. Maybe because Chanyeol decided not to push it.

"Can I have a business card?" Chanyeol asked.

"Of course." Baekhyun fished out his walled from his back pocket, handing him a simple yet sleek card. 

Chanyeol tried his all not to grin. He fondly fondle the card. Employees start to trickle out and offer goodbyes to them on their way out.

"What will you do after this?" Chanyeol suddenly asked.

"Uh.." Baekhyun feeling weirded out because the question is completely not related to the topic they were suppose to be having. "Home." he carefully replied.

Chanyeol sensed the other being puzzled. "I see. Well, I appreciate the time. I respect your decision, Baekhyun." he unwillingly set on his feet, simultaneously offering his hand, anticipating the handshake.

Baekhyun fleetingly note the informality of the man. Taking the hand. "No, sir. It's our pleasure. Thank you very much for the time dropping by. Please, let me set you off." He then slipped beside Chanyeol making him smell Baekhyun.

Goodness . His warm smell makes his inside feel like a melting butter. Honestly, he never questioned his preference because all his past relationship, although ages ago, were with women so of course he knew he's straight.

Certainly this is totally new to him but much to his surprise, does not frighten him.

There is suddenly a voice that encouringing him 100% that this encounter is special and supports him all the way.

But this is so abrupt. 

He's getting really confuse by the pull. 

"Mr. Pa—Chanyeol?" Baekhyun softly called out for him becasue he did not moved an inch. Oh lord, the way he called his name is so much to his liking.

He was never homophobic. 

Yes, the idea of this attraction is strange and foreign but Chanyeol just keep his composture. 

He's an adult and he knows change is normal. One who doesn't acknowledge change would only experience distress and hinders the ability to cope. 

He follows Baekhyun out the lounge. Setting foot outside the office all the way to the elevator lobby, the absense of heater is almost painful. 

Yeah, it is really getting colder. 

Not wanting Baekhyun to be expose to the harsh temperature, he decided to take the elevator by himself. Wishing for Baekhyun to take shelter back into the warm of the office. 

After the last pleasantries, they both bid farewell. 

Baekhyun expects it was their last meeting, only Chanyeol being determine to meet him soon. 

Little did they know, stars start to shift because of the encounter. Meeting closer to inflame one another.

—

"How was it?" Jongdae asked right after Baekhyun got back. 

"Dude, it was sketchy! Of course, I declined right away. I think the items are so valuable, though we did not get to talk about the worth, but then it's obvious." Baekhyun is careful not to disclose much but only the information that it was highly valuable. He shouldn't back from his word to keep their talk with Changeol to himself. However, Jongdae is a business partner. He have all the rights to know. Giving Jongdae the context why he was determined to decline. 

"Oh." knowing Baekhyun, he follows his instinct to be too much vigilant when it comes to the business. "Well that's cool. We still got Pygmalion as our big transaction today. Nothing's harmful with decorations and stuff for the exhibit, right?"

"Yeah. It's just strange considering hiring small consignment to ship valuable item. And they even knew we do not ship valuable items." he said, as a matter of fact. He started to prepare his stuff, he wanted to rest already. 

His exhaustion from the morning is making a comeback. 

This is why he loves dancing. It makes him lively. 

And speaking of dancing, he received a text from his choreographer/lead dancer. 

Lara

Hey, we got gig. Dance at an exhibit/gala. 2 weeks from now. 

He smiles. Starts to look forward to it. 

"What is it?" Jongdae got curious. 

"Got a new showcase."

"That's great! Can I comeee?" Jongdae asked excitedly, wanting to support and of course, watch how talented his bestfriend is. 

"Hahaha maybe. Of course. But I'll see. We just got it and no other details." 

—

Chanyeol dropped his keys on the bench by the door inside of his office. 

Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin are already inside. They are his two most eligible men. The two men noticed his grin and blushing face, and playfully nudge each other. 

"OH! SOO BRIGHT!!!" Sehun exclaimed while covering his eyes. 

Huh? Chanyeol suddenly become confuse. 

"It's 6PM and you only got the lamp light on." He stated dryly. 

But both men only giggle. "Cha~n. What is it? Why are you grinning like a lunatic?"

The fuck? He's grinning?

Then he noticed his checkbone is kinda sore. Probably because he keeps preventing from grinning, which he failed momentarily. 

"I am not." he dumbly denies. 

"Oya? It seems like you stumbled upon a Van Gogh on you way here." both men laugh. 

Chanyeol stand by a chest and scanned the pictures, paying respect to people in the picture frames before slumping down to his desk chair. 

"How's the operation, Sehun?" Chanyeol asked. 

"Good. It's downstairs." he assured. The afternoon operation ran smooth without interruption. "It's exquisite as it is in the picture."

Both men we're candidates for the leader position back when the time in the diner, where weirdly noisy guys were talking about looking for a new boss because unfortunately, their current boss at that time was in terminal illness. Without heir, they were desperate for a successor. 

Several days after that night at the diner, Chanyeol was getting the trashes out when black van appeared in front of him and forced him inside. 

Wow. Great. Kidnapping. 

Yes, right. He knew he's so weird for not getting scared in situation like this. 

He was blindfolded, tempting his sleepiness. 

"Hey, won't you even fight back?" a guy questioned his calmness. 

"I'm tired." he replied dryly. "We do not have money and I don't have immediate family anymore." he kind of warn them of his unvaluable social standing. 

"Shut up." one said. 

"I was silent until you asked me. And now, shut up?"

It was actually a short ride. He felt cold when he was placed in a room, people murmuring. 

Not long several commotion happened and his blindfold was removed then. He adjusted his vision and notice men in suits and a man on a wheelchair. 

Two other men were dragged too beside him. One wearing a black leather jacket, a white plain shirt and ripped jeans. Someone that looks like just got out of a bar. The other was wearing a backpack, maroon button down, light-colored jeans and dirty chuck. 

"Good evening, gentlemen." the man on a wheelchair greeted. To Chanyeol, he had a look of intimidating calm and authoritative despite looking limp in a wheelchair. Highly respectable on level he couldn't point at. 

"You three...would be placed under interrogation to determine your capabilities to handle this organization..." he took a deep breath from his oxygen mask. He was about to continue when a stern-looking man placed a kind hand on the older man's shoulder, whispering. 

A table was placed in front the three men with a paper for each one. 

The stern-looking man cleared his throat after straightening up. "Gents, we need you to sign these Non-disclosure Agreement before I explain everything." 

His choice of words gave the men no choice but to sign. 

He started, "This organization participates in black market for art categories encompassing from paintings, artifacts, potteries and more. We are called Gypsy, we have quite an influence in the market and with a net worth of six billion dollars. 

"Basically, we retrieve worthy stuff from galleries usually when they would transfer pieces from galleries to next. But of course, operations change depending with the situation. And that's where the leader of the organization's vital duty comes on. Deciding when, where and how to move. 

"As a matter of fact, Mr. Han here, is unfortunately in his worst situation and wasting no time to find a successor. You've been investigated quite deeply by our team that's why you guys are here. Every one of you have credentials we see fit to be in the group. The deciding factor would be observed through series of examination." 

Chanyeol wanted to smile somewhere and do a peace sign because how sick this could get. Was he in some kind of gag show? 

The agreement even stated something about combat training, plastic surgery if needed and nuclear formulation...what?!

"Dude, I could have done my hair. Where's the camera, huh? Huh? This is certainly a comedy show, huh." the guy in leather jacket humored. Looking around. Thinking the same as Chanyeol's. 

No one moved an inch. 

Ugh. What have I got myself into? Chanyeol couldnt help but be upset. 

He have no time for this. He still needs to find himse—wait. Hmm. 

HMMMM. 

Hmmm. 

Riiiiight. Wait a sec. 

If this could even be true. Maybe. 

Just maybe. 

Well, this is a new. He could try this just to see where he could get. He couldn't believe hinself for considering this comedic moment. 

Before Chanyeol could stop his curiousity he spoke, "If you need a new leader, why would you even go this far to find outside of your group?" he questioned. "When we all know not a single shit about your so called organization."

"They are all used to take orders, kid." Mr. Han answered. "I am looking for a man that is firm and confident...to execute plans...Someone who knows how to command, not to take orders."

That simple reasoning made Chanyeol even more curious. Especially Mr. Han's personality. He find the old man the very respectable for a criminal. 

He always wanted to be that kind of man, minus the bad deed. 

Having not much of a choice, after two days, they were allowed to inform someone that they were alright and come up with a reason for being gone for 2 weeks. 

These days would be cover the whole examination process in ways they weren't given clues about. 

From logic, language, manner of speaking, table manners, and even shaking hands. 

Chanyeol knew better than to be at ease. Even sleeping has never been so shallow just to keep his guard up. 

The warehouse happen to be the headquarters of the Gypsy. Of course, the 3 men do not have an idea where they were. They were stationed only on the ground level of the warehouse, not giving them a chance to figure out where they were if they managed to see the deck view. 

The warehouse is in constant chaos of men. Rushing, cursing and of course, celebrating. Celebrating successful operations.

He suddenly heard Jongin muttered in disbelief naming a piece they saw the men carrying. Chanyeol just gave him a glance. At this moment, they were taking a break after another weird test. 

It's halfway from the days scheduled. None of them were hinted how they've been doing. It seemed to Chanyeol that both men were also not bothered with the turn of events. 

But right now, Chanyeol is more curious about their line up. As the days go, Chanyeol bit by bit getting ideas what they had in common. 

Another remark just dropped by Jongin. Naming a piece that they saw. 

They are all somehow involved in arts. It was safe to say both men have basic knowledge in arts but Chanyeol knew they knew more. More. 

Not taking the curiousity anymore, "I got a degree in MICA almost a year ago." he stated. Hoping they would disclose sonething as well just to confirm his guess. 

Sehun and Jongin regarded him for a second. 

"Oh." Sehun gave him a confused look. 

"Look, I'm just curious what could be our similarities. That's all. I am aware they need someone that has knowledge for all these shit. And yes, I admit I have. Although I don't have any experience." Chanyeol explained, whispering. 

Somehow, the men become comfortable with each other after days of being together.

Jongin was the one to answer first. "My family formerly own a pawnshop that only accepts worthy stuff. I got to handle it for 3 years before my grandfather decided to close it for good." He continued, still whisphering. "He said he wanted to treasure the stuff 'til his last breath." 

Chanyeol saw the glint of amusement and affection in Jongin's eyes while mentioning his grandfather. He then turned to Sehun after Jongin seemed to be done. 

"I studied conservation through scholarship, man." Sehun answered. Pride completely shown in his eyes. "I got so interested so I really worked my ass out." 

He focused on Chanyeol after he talk. "Dude, MICA? Damn."

Chanyeol laughed. "Why?"

"Nothing much. Although man, how did you afford? Financially and academically?"

Oh. Chanyeol hesitated to answer at first. "I got a scholarship too. And...I managed to graduate with considerable good standing." 

"Dude, that's exactly what a geek would say!" Sehun hissed, wide-eyed. 

Chanyeol figured out Sehun's too much an extra as a person. He snorted on the remark. "Am not haha." 

They were interrupted by Mr. Ken, the stern-looking man, clearing his throat. The men straightened from their seat. Turned out they were being summoned for another test. 

The set up that examination was different. They were back from the hall the first time they were brought in the warehouse. There were many people than normal but no psychologists, no theraphists and no people in lab gowns. Only suited men and Mr. Han were present. 

Chanyeol noticed Mr. Han lose of weight in just a span of days. He figured because of the man's severe condition. 

"Gents, after the series of experiments conducted," Mr. Ken started talking. They participated in 16 tests in total. One by one stating the results of the test but never giving anything relevance.

"So, we will now announce who get to carry the organization." if Mr. Ken could get any more serious, the three men were certain he actually managed.  
  


"So how's the consignment?" Sehun asked. 

The thought made Chanyeol grin, remembering the elegant man that do things inside of him that he cant not explain. 

"Nah, man. They decline straight up. Said they do not transfer high valued items." he explained while playing with his fingernails, grinning. "Told you that was not possible."

"Chan, was it really not a go?" Jongin clarify.

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow. "Ya, what did I said that's not clear?"

"Then why do you act like a lunatic, producing happy hormones everywhere?" Sehun flinging his hands in the air, acting like clearing duct particles. "Instead of feeling disappointed because they declined."

"I am not!" slapping himself in his mind.  Get a grip!

They tease him some more. Still making him spill what's up while denying it as much. 

Two years after the selection, they established a new personality of the organization. It's inevitable. 

Chanyeol got the position with a close competition against Jongin. Chanyeol's only advantage was that he could conveniently alternate his left and right brain hemisphere that accounts for both creativity and logical thinking, respectively. It was a very objective selection. 

Sehun and Jongin were fine with the result and was about to undergo another contract signing of agreement of non-disclosure when Chanyeol demanded to have them as his close men. 

It all went surprisingly well, saying that they both do not have important personal responsibilities. 

And look at them now. Conquering deals from another to next.

"What's the next assignment, though?" Jongin inquired, smug. 

"My friend, we have an upcoming exhibit in two weeks. This is quite big. With parties and stuff. And what's more, there will be an auction." Chanyeol already sort it all out. The exhibit itself is the only missing. 

"Where?" it's Sehun's turn to ask. 

"Pygmalion's 25th anniversary." Chanyeol can feel his excitement burning.


	2. The Bomb

Baekhyun is almost perfect to the eyes of many especially to people who knew him personally. He is respectful and family-oriented. 

Even during his days in the university, he was adored from his talents to his sole personality. 

Well, he's just thankful how his parents has raised him. He is contented with the love and care he has been receiving all these years that it is not hard for him to be grateful to others as well. 

Even at 25, Baekhyun still go visit his parents every weekend or sometimes arrange a dinner or just whatever could get them to bond. 

Mr. & Mrs. Byun couldn't ask for more for their son. Except for a grandchild. 

Oh. 

"What?" Baekhyun laughs nervously, as if he cannot believe what he is hearing. 

"Oh hon, we're not getting any younger! I must spoil a baby by now!" his mom retorts. 

Wait...WAIT!

What is happening?!

He arrived here on Saturday night with an intention of staying the night because his unit seems to be too bleak lately for his liking. 

He suddenly longs for the warmth of his childhood room but this situation is far more skin-crawling than the sensation of his flat causing him. 

He needs a drink. 

"Mom, where is this coming from?" he asked, failing to feign his alarm. He glances at his dad, asking for help. 

His dad only offers him a warm smile, ignoring his pleading stare. Oh god . 

"Sweetheart, I think it's the right time. When will you bring home a girl with a stone on her finger? Huh?"

Oh, sweet lord. He's on the verge of crying in distress. 

"Mom. Dad. What is this pressure? I mean, look...I just got Tracing. I'm establishing. And the company. The company takes some of my time!" referring to his dance company. Obviously, he's losing reason to get out of his current situation. 

"Oh Baekhyun, it is the perfect time! You got your stable business, you're handsome, responsible, and kind. What is happening to the world that my lovely son doesn't have the same perfect lady to take care of him while he conquers the world." Oh shit. Oh shit! 

He surely can't take this conversation anymore. 

"Mom, I don't understand these sudden demands. I have no idea why you guys suddenly asking me these things." he's keeping his voice gentle but couldn't keep the alarm. "I'm really sorry, I have stuff to run last minute." he stood up, setting to flew this intance. 

His parents couldn't react because he just kiss them good night before off he goes to his car outside. 

He could never believe he got hotseatted by his parents. That was the most terrifying 30 minutes of his life for the past 3 years since his audition for the company. 

Here's the case, it's not like he never wanted a family. He wants it, sure. Children and chill barbeque afternoons. All of those stuff but he always thought it's still quite far from this time. He doesn't even have a girl to be thinking a family with, for starter. 

All these restlessness got him in front of the building of their dance studio. Yes. This definitely would help him clear his troubled mind. 

He let himself to the studio room and started to stretch after he changed his clothes. He connected his phone via bluetooth to the built-in speaker and selected right away a song that's been giving him a warm feeling recently. 

After several minutes of pacing the studio, Baekhyun started executing spontaneous routines. For Baekhyun, dancing could practically solve his emotional struggles. 

But what is this gnawing feeling that has been bothering him for a while, huh? All is running well for him. He has been making decisions that he had solved objectively. As always. 

As he replay the song and his steps, Baekhyun continues digging his brain on what could be wrong. 

He was snapped back to reality when he heard footsteps and instantly a movement of the knob. 

Oh shit. Busted. 

Maybe he has been disturbing the whole building. He'll just apologize and promise not to be here again during unreasonable hours. 

Lara popped her head behind the door, smiling warmly. "Hello."

Baekhyun was stunned for a moment but eventually gingers toward his phone to turn off the music but Lara gently stopped him. 

"What's that song? It's..." her friend trails off. And Baekhyun can't help but smile. 

"Right?" Baekhyun feels unexplainable happiness by the song.

Lara motioned him by the window. Confusion hits him when the atmosphere becomes serious. The song keeps playing softly from the background. 

He watches as Lara gazes the lit neighborhood. "Baek, what's wrong?" 

"Huh?" Baekhyun cleared her question. 

"Why are you...I mean I accidentally saw you get in earlier. I've been waiting you to get out coz I thought you just forgot something." she's actually a tenant in a nearby building. 

"I'm just dancing." he simply stated. His problem may sounds shallow to other people. Hell, it already sounds shallow to him but it's been clawing his heart and mind every chance he's taking a break. 

"Baek, I am not sure but lately you've been spending your late night here until I fall asleep waiting for you to be done. Right?" he couldn't deny it. He's been spending his nights here for actually more than a week just to exhaust himself and finally manage to get a sleep. He can't think of a reply so Lara speaks again, "You know you can tell me anything, right? You're a brother to me already...Oh, sorry! It's just I couldn't help it...hope you don't mind..." he noticed her getting shy. 

The notion warms him and can't help but to be so happy. "Lars, don't apologize!" he smiles. "Please don't. I'm so happy hearing you care for me. And I'm sorry if I'm making you worry but Lars, it's just normal to have problems, right?"

"And it's normal too for one to have shoulders and ears to be relied on, isn't it? Baek, I'm aware that you were loved by all because gosh, you really is one of a kind. Even here in the company, you're adored but like you've said, we're normal people having problems. So despite all these loved showered to you I know, life gets rough sometimes to everyone."

He knows Lara don't mean any harm. Maybe he's really making her worry. 

"I don't understand myself either." he said weakly. "I just realized one day that my heart is not at ease. It's like always in anxious state, Lars. What's so fucked up is that all these affection I've been receiving is so much but it seems like my heart is not satisfied. Or I don't know." he's feeling so bad because he feels he'a being ungrateful! "What's worse, my parents literally just nagged me to get hitched." he laughs nervously. Lara glances at him. 

"Baek..."

"Funny how I'm feeling this now, they chose to dumped me that bomb." he plays his fingers nervously. "I feel so bad. All my life I know I'm contented. I grew up this way because I'm genuienly grateful. But now my stupid heart starts to demand something. I'm really sorry, Lara." he gave his apology because he doesn't know anymore who to ask for forgiveness feeling this way. 

"Baek." she said firmly. "I'm trying to understand you. You are not ungrateful. You won't be feeling so down if you are. You won't tire yourself to sleep if you just want to be selfish. You are not lonely, yes. But I think this..." she points ar his chest, "This one is." and her eyes sparkled. 

Appalled, "Oh. Oohhh-oh no." he shakes his head frantically. "No. No, no. No! God, Lars!"

"Yes!" she retorts. 

"No! Lars, no. What kind of fucked up-ness is that. What am I, a teenager?" he's horrified. "Why would I be depress for not having a significant others? I'm even mortified to settle down like how my parents want me to."

"Baek, this is why you're troubled as hell. You're denying it. This is why I'm here, to spell it out for you!" she's getting excited. "It's not that you don't know what this is but it's you not wanting to face it and confront it to yourself. Oh my god!" she squeels the last statement. 

"Then why the hell I'm so mortified to the notion of building myself a family?" he debated. 

She snorts, "Who isn't? And don't say it like some kind of business establishment, you shit." she regarded her warmly. "Baekhyun, what I'm just saying is that you're starting to look for that special affection. Someone who'll truely love you not because of your looks and talents but just plain-black-and-white love you. The hell with children and diapers. That's too soon!"

"Every affection is special." he corrected her. 

She suddenly hugged him. "Hey, you're so kind that it should be a sin but can you shut that shit? You know what I'm saying." she let go and regarded him intently again. "Okay? Go out. You're gorgeous, for heaven's sake!"

Baekhyun is still terrified with all she's been saying. All he could do is shake his head. 

"I wanna break your nose." she said because of his denial. "Anyway, I love that song! I got an idea! Let's use this for the upcoming gig. Whatcha think?"

Baekhyun eyes glinted with joy. "Oh hell, I would love that. Actually, can you watch some routines I formed?"

And they stayed there for another 2 hours to choreograph. By 12AM, Baekhyun walked Lara to her apartment building. They hugged and exchange goodnights before Baekhyun walked to his car parked in front of the studio building. Finally feeling more at ease. 

—-

Chanyeol manages to get home early from the warehouse for the first time since forever. It's only 10PM, maybe he'll work later to maximize his unexpectedly uneventful day. 

He decided to take a shower and his mind couldn't help but drift to the man he met earlier that has been popping his head in his subconscious. Maybe this day is only for that man. An encounter with that special man. 

"Byun Baekhyun." he breathes his name. Chanyeol could just close his eyes to the taste of his name through his tongue. 

His presence in his mind makes Chanyeol feel lightheaded. Fucking stupid!

He gets himself a drink and situates himself near the window. Dressed in an oversized hoodie and sweatpants, he observes the quiet neighborhood outside. The area consists relatively of low-rise buildings, 6-storey could be the highest. In the day, the area could be so lively accommodating all ages. It is a healthy neighborhood with all necessity areas can be reach by foot. 

One by one, the shops are closing for the day. Leaving the streetlights illuminating the area. 

Until one window remains lit. It is on the other side of the street, 5 windows opposite across his to the right. 

He noticed a moving body with a faint sound. He observed the person, waiting to figure out what he is doing. He's aware that he's acting like a creep but he just dismissed the idea since he was originally 'observing' the neighborhood. 

The man is alone. He's dancing. Hmmm. 

Chanyeol tried to be comfortable to his seat and watch the man take turns after turns. Chanyeol continues to be entertained until he just noticed that the guy is already by the window with a girl. They are talking intently. He could only see the face of the man from his spot because he's facing his direction and the girl faces him or faces ahead from time to time. 

The man has platinum hair parted sideways and milky skin. It reminds Chanyeol again of the man from the consignment offi--Wait. 

Chanyeol abruptly straighten from his seat and squinted his eyes. 

The man. It's him! Byun Baekhyun. Talking to the girl animatedly. He's dying to know what they are talking about. No. He's dying just to hear his voice. 

He can't remain seating. He starts to tap his knees to prevent from pacing, not risking to be notice by his subject. 

He's been living in that apartment for a year but he don't know the neighborhood well aside from the obvious establishment. He did not know that a dance studio existed there. Well what would he expect? He spends his time differently from normal functioning people. Hell, he couldn't even remember when he ever had a lazy night like this. 

He is back watching the man. He felt a weird feeling when he saw them hugged each other. The fuck with this stupid crush of his. 

He downed his drink in one swallow, irritated. More so when he saw them dancing now. 

He doesn't stop his frantic pacing this time since they already went inside to dance. Is she his girlfriend? Worse, wife? 

But no. Still doubtful. 

Or is he just denying it for himself?

He waited for two fucking hours before the lights finally went out. Chanyeol already had 3 glasses of alcohol. So much for being productive for the remaining hours of the day. 

Not long the two walk out to the street. The girl now has a rather big trench coat on her shoulder. 

Chanyeol gazes the dark sky, weighing these feelings and naming all of it. And when he thought his subject went his way, he caught a movement. 

Baekhyun wearing the trench coat now before driving away. But Chanyeol never missed memorizing his plate number.

This is worth it, he thought. Byun Baekhyun is worth it. In ways Chanyeol couldn't name for now.

—-

"Kim fucking Jongdae get your ass over hear right fucking now!" Baekhyun shrieks through the phone. It's 8PM and their team is in the office preparing for their major service for the Pygmalion Exhibit anniversary tomorrow. 

"Woah, Mr. Byun! I am only out for 10 minutes to buy some donuts. Jesus, man why are you in heat? I told you I'm fucking starving." Jongdae then gives his order to the cashier and Baekhyun could hear. "Besides, we have already loaded the stuff. Our men there are just waiting for our call to move it to the gallery...Yes, and 2 cheesecake flavored milk tea please, for my wife here fuming over the phone."

"Asshole." Baekhyun said when he heard what Jongdae said to the cashier. If he's starving why don't he eat proper dinner than donuts, he thought. "Then why don't we call them already to move the stuff?"

"Baek, are you sleep talking? They said they need the stuff their only tomorrow as early as 5AM. Other logistics need specific time transferring other stuff. Get your shit together, this guy really!" Jongdae paid his order and gave a curt thanks. He better hurry getting back before Baekhyun shave his hair. "Can you chill? I'm on my way back, jeez."

Not long Jongdae is back. Placing his coat by the rack and offers his food to Baekhyun. 

"I just want everything to be ready, aish!!" Baekhyun already fisting his hair in frustration. "I need to get ready for the showcase. Oh hell--UHMPP! Yah!" He glared at his friend by shoving the drink to his mouth. 

"Ya, will you shut up? I wanna headlock your paranoid head! We got the time of the lord. You actually need to take a rest because you have a showcase as well yet you're here hurting our ears."

"I'm a boss here, you know that right?

"Yes, yes almighty Boss Byun. So go home."

"The hell I'm gonna go home. I have my stuff here already." he points at his duffel at the bench. "I'll sleep here."

"I want to throw you out through that window, to be honest. We got this, man. Where will you sleep?"

"Here." patting his swivel chair. 

"Oh lord." Jongdae tilted his head back in frustration. "Thanks God of Donuts, your goods has been levelling me despite this motherfucker keeps being stubborn as a cowlick. Your parents would hunt me down and throw me to Bermuda Triangle for letting you sleep on that god foresaken chair!"

"You're over reacting. I'm not a princess, dipshit!" he squirms, finding a comfortable position. "3AM. Tell them to transfer those already!" he firmly orders. 

After 2 hours of catching his sleep, he gave up. He can't rest like this especially for the showcase tomorrow. 

"I know you're concern to the shipment but Baek, you need energy for the showcase as well." Jongdae almost pleads, knowing his dilemma. 

"Why are you not sleeping too?"

"It's because I still need to convince you to go home, FYI." he feigns irritation. 

"Fine. I must condition myself well. Just please make everything fine. I trust you." immediately he's being dragged outside with his duffel. 

"AH--!" he did not have time to complain being literally dragged outside the building. Jongdae ran back immediately. He could just shake his head and laugh. Well, he can't blame Jongdae for this. However, he just wanted everything to be in place too.

The night breeze suddenly makes him wide awake. He suddenly craves for coffee. He walks toward his car to place his duffel on the back seat before walking to the nearest coffee shop. 

"Thanks." he said picking up his hot chocolate. He changed his mind last minute, thinking that he might not rest right away is he consume caffeine now. 

It's 11PM. He should be get going. 

But the sight of a serene park he's about to pass by lures him. The night is quite bright, with the full moon illuminating the darkness of the night and the stars glittered to highlight the glory of the moon. 

He situated himself by the mouth of the slide and rested his head on the upper mouth of it to watch the light show above him, and plays a faint music from his phone. He dreams, open-eyed, of dancing their showcase routine. 

Halfway through his drink, it was so sudden, something poke his back causing him to get on his feet and curse so loud. His reaction was followed by a loud thud in the slide and a hiss. 

The slide produces a man wearing a running shoes, shorts and a white hoodie. His hair is sticking out everywhere. After Baekhyun regain his shock, he walks near the man warily. "Are you alright, Pennywise? Gosh I thought my heart was gonna run out through my mouth." he laughs nervously, giving the guy a nickname. 

Right away the man's head tilted up. "Baekhyun!" 

"Oh..! Mr. Park?" surprised to see the man here at this time. 

"Chanyeol." he corrected. 

"Right. Haha sorry." he looks around to find his drink unfortunately, spilled. Probably because of his hysteric reaction. He picks up the empty tumbler. "What are you doing in there? It's late, it's 11."

Chanyeol is not taking his eyes off Baekhyun since he discovered that the man is here. His platinum hair is shinning in the night. "Sorry, did I spill your drink? I was out for a run when I saw this park. Stopped by to take a break but got sleepy." he's clearing his eyes while explaining. 

"Nah, it's fine." referring to the drink. "I need to go anyway after I would have finish this."

Chanyeol immediately get on his feet when he heard the other man would be leaving so soon. Too soon. "Wait. Uhh."

"Hmm?"

"I feel guilty. Please can I replace your drink?" he asked shyly. 

"Oh no. It's fine." but Baekhyun saw defeat in the taller's eyes that changes his mind right away. "Eh?!You wanna drink?" he asked. Chanyeol just nods slowly. 

Baekhyun mentally count his free time. But Chanyeol seems like needs a company so bad. "Come on. What do you want to drink? I can't have alcohol, though." Baekhyun clarified. 

"What were you drinking? Let's have that." Chanyeol just wanted to know everything about him. 

"It was just chocolate. I can't be up so late I must not take caffeine."

"Then let's get that."

They set off where Baekhyun bought the drink but this time, Baekhyun only ordered a smaller size. And what's unexpected is that Chanyeol suddenly ordered a strawberry shake. 

They heard a faint throat clearing from the cashier because they eventually trapped in arguing which of them will pay. But Chanyeol is fast enough to fish a card out and placed it on the counter. Baekhyun just snorts a thanks. 

They decided to go back to the park and seat on the swing. 

"You're always in here?" Chanyeol could not hide his curiousity. 

"No. I just happen to pass by. Heck I was thrown out by my own office, mind you."

"Huh?"

"I originally planned to sleep in the office but my partner insisted I should rest properly at home."

"Partner?" Gosh Chanyeol, can you get any more obvious? 

But Baekhyun was no where suspicious of Chanyeol's question. "Business partner. We got something big in the office for tomorrow."

Chanyeol relaxes that Baekhyun clarified. "Oh. I'm sorry for keeping you."

Baekhyun snorts, "Cut it out. I can manage." suddenly, he don't know what to talk about. "Did you..." he hesitated. 

"Hmm?"

"Uhm...Have you found a way to ship your stuff yet?" referring to their deal from weeks ago. 

"Oh, no. Though it's fine. We'll manage." 

Baekhyun could only nod. 

"Can I walk you?" Chanyeol blurted that got Baekhyun confused. 

"I have my car at the office." and on cue his phone starts ringing. He glances at Chanyeol who signals him to take it. But without standing up, he picks up the call. 

"Where in the hellhole are you?! Your car is still here!!!" Baekhyun pulled his phone from his ear and stick a finger to ease the pain. Chanyeol heard the person from the other like clearly, he couldn't stop letting out a laugh. "I swear to god, Baekhyun I won't pick you up from where dumpsite you are!"

"Dae, will you hold your balls and calm down, okay? I'll head over there now and go home, dad. Jeez. Telling me to calm down earlier but look at you now." he ends the call, not wishing to hear more screaming. "Sorry about that. I have to go. My left leg is five-feet underground now."

Chanyeol get on his feet. "Let me walk you." Repeating his question earlier before the call but this time Baekhyun understood what he meant. 

"No, it's fine. It's late."

"But..."

"Oh, by the way how will you go home? Will you jog?" 

"Uhm maybe."

"How about I just drive you home? I mean if you just don't mind." 

Chanyeol grins at the turn of event. "Please."

They walk back to Baekhyun's office. His phone rings when he started his engine. It was Jongdae again, probably heard that he's back. After the call Baekhyun drive away. 

Chanyeol said the neighborhood, waiting for Baekhyun to realize the familiar area. And he did not disappoint. 

"Oh I know that place! Our studio is in that area too." 

"Studio?"

"Yeah, I'm a ballet dancer." and stops when he suddenly said it. He glances at Chanyeol for a second, the taller is watching him. "Uhm haha yeah sorry." he laughs nervously, he suddenly feels awkward. 

"Really? That's amazing!" Interesting, Chanyeol thought. He knew the studio but he wasn't sure what kind of dance he do so he acts as if he is not aware of the stuio. "Since when?"

"3 years in the company. But I've been dancing since forever." Chanyeol could only imagine. He checks out the man driving. Certainly the man is gorgeous that it should be illegal. With a platinum hair that darkens by its roots, highlighting more the silver color and his milky complexion. And his fit body that is toned all these years of dancing. Chanyeol wants to bang his head to wake up from his intoxication. 

Baekhyun cleared his throat and Chanyeol mentally slap himself for ogling. "That's really amazing. Hope I could watch some of your showcases."

Baekhyun felt really shy by the thought, he couldn't answer but just give him a smile. 

"What do you do? If you don't mind me asking."

"Hmm, I am not employed. I am directly being contacted for museum and galleries works." he notices Baekhyun confusion. "Sometimes to curate, arrange exhibit gala and other stuff related."

"Ahh. That's so cool! Dealing with boss could be a pain, right?" and Baekhyun could only laugh because he's a boss himself probably giving shit to his employees from time to time. 

"I'm sure you're a cool boss." Chanyeol seems to know his thoughts. "No, but really I chose not to be employed because I think I can't settle for one specific job. Weird, right?"

"It's not. It's cool to do different stuff and yeah it's your choice to find your comfortable lifestyle."

Chanyeol just 'hmm' in agreement. 

"Won't your girlfriend mind you being out and about so late?" he casually asked but internally, he's dying to secure all chances to his crush as much as possible. 

"Nah, don't have one now. Not my cup of tea in the moment." he answers mindlessly while making way through the traffic. "You?"

"Not looking for one too." Right. Because right now he's found a very interesting piece of art. 

Baekhyun pull over in front of a low rise building Chanyeol directed him to. Without turning off the engine, he waited for Chanyeol to go. 

"I'm stuck." Chanyeol said. 

"Huh?" 

"I think my shorts is stuck somewhere." 

"What?! Lemme see." Baekhyun release himself from his seatbelt and lean over the right side of Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol's eyes widen from the close contact and closes his eyes shut because of the warm and smell that hit his nostrils. 

"Oh shoot, yeah it is! Wait." Baekhyun straighten, gets out of the car and runs around to the passenger side. "What happened here? Hahaha!"

When the material was released after some minutes of tugging. "What a giant. The car seat can't accommodate you." Baekhyun let out a laugh. Chanyeol got strangely shy. "Well, I should be get going. See you around." offering his hand. 

Chanyeol stares at the offered hand before gazing up to his eyes. "Yeah, definitely." he said meaningfully.


	3. Pygmalion

Flashing blue and white lights dances around the whole event place. By 7PM, guests started coming in. Camera flashes non-stop and Chanyeol can't be more pissed. It makes him fucking dizzy. Jesus.

"Get the men on stand by." he snapped one of his men over his earpiece. He proceeds inspecting the area as much as he can, spotting familiar men and giving curtsies. Of course, he's expected to be in the event. Afterall, he is quite influencial in the industry. 

After spotting his men on their posts, by 7:30 he walks by an usher to guide him to the seat named for him. The table is located near the stage. 10 minutes had pass without any sign of the event to start, Chanyeol decided to walk around more. He has free time only because he always makes sure everything is set. More prepared than the event itself. 

He decided to check out the wing where one of the important piece they must...collect. It is a black katana with a blood-stained bandage still covering the handle. The samurai owner name in kanji characters carved on the blade cover is still readable. 

He backs out once people started to pool behind him to check the piece as well. His strolling got him to one of the end of the displays because there are fewer people that eventually go back to the way they came from. When he thinks no one could hear him anymore, he whispers to his earpiece, "Sehun. Katana. North wing."

After some buzz, "Yeah, got it."

He was about to turn around and get back to the event when he stumbled upon a guy in a black hoodie with a duffel bag sling across his torso, his head casted downward. "Oh, I'm very sorry. So sorry. I'm in a hurry. I hope you're alright." he hurriedly said, bowing frantically and keeping his head down. He is side stepping. 

Chanyeol furrowed his brows, "Yeah, it's cool. Don't sweat it." he assured. 

"I'm really sorry, I have to go." And then he's gone through the door nearby in instant without giving Chanyeol a glance. He spare another minute to ponder the guy. He has a familiar voice and smell that left Chanyeol wondering. But there was a faint smell of cigarette so he couldn't point it out. 

Chanyeol got back to the hall where most people are finally settled down. He can feel stares pointed at him as he struts towards his seat. He fixed his tie and brush of invisible particles that could cling to his suit. He occassionally flashes his million dollar smiles to some familiar men that greeted him but earning gasps ang giggles from women. He is not in the mood to impress women and he is very much aware why. He is in the middle operation for one, but mostly because his interest is set to a certain person. 

He reached his seat in no time and on cue the lights shut off as if waiting for him to be seated. Soft music started and the spotlight revealed a tanned man smirking on the stage. Wearing a brown velvet suit with a maroon necktie. 

Jongin, you bastard. 

Chanyeol barely surpressed a snort because of the cocky appearance of his colleague which earned him gasps from women from the entire hall. 

"Hey! Hey! Isn't it a wonderful night, everyone? KING JONGIN IN THE HOUSE!" he enthusiastically started, and on cue a lively music played with explosion. Is this a concert? 

"I will be your host for tonight. I hope I could deliver you an exquisite night, YEAH?!" he winked. Earning him some hollers from the crowd for starting the event in a way that is more casual that a stiff formal night. 

Jongin can certainly wrap a whole crowd around his fingers. 

"Waah~ Look at you all! Looking good, huh." he flashes a playful smirk. "Well, without further a do. Everyone, let's welcome our humbly man of the night, Mr. Minki!" and a deafening applause roared throughout the hall. 

Mr. Minki is the owner of Pygmalion. He is a man in his 50's with black hair peppered with white strands. He got a normal build as evidence of his good build in his youth days. Certainly the man never neglected his health through the years. 

His gallery is indeed one of the successful in the country. Holding major events from time to time, his reputation promises success. And it also concludes that his reputation ensures assets that's why this operation is certainly one of Chanyeol's biggest. He's been anticipating this event as soon as he finally memorize the Gypsy's world like the back of his hand. He was waiting for an event as big as this to happen in Pygmalion to strike an attack. 

Chanyeol met the man through his days under Mr. Han's supervision when he was still able to go out. He spent every bit of his strength and remaining time to train Chanyeol. 

After they met, true to his words, Mr. Minki sought Chanyeol with a number of events since then. Not only because of Mr. Han's recommendation but also Chanyeol is just plainly good at his job. He can even say the man has become fond of him but Chanyeol knew better to trust anyone aside from Gypsy. That's another rule from Mr. Han. 

Mr. Minki started giving his gratitude while Jongin stands beside him grinning. 

Introductions follow after Mr. Minki's speech. Jongin introduces VIP people which took turns standing up and bowing around. 

"Ya~, okay this one." Jongin tilted his head to the side while reading his cue card. "I have no idea why I got this gig when definitely this guy could smize you all without so much effort." the audience, especially the ladies cooed. Reassuring Jongin that he is lovable enough. 

"No, no, really. This guy is a tough competition, I tell you all." Jongin acted cutely. He straighten his stance, bracing himself as he reveal the next guest. "Everyone. Our preppy curator, Mr. Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol startled when his name was called. He was playing with his glass of water and spacing out. The people in his table clap the loudest. He stand up and bows around after he threw Jongin a playful scowl. Appropriate it may seem, but some ladies in the hall started to squeal. 

"Look at that man! See, it would take a man like me to feel secure around him." Jongin remarks after Chanyeol takes his seat, feining a hurt expression. He earned a snort from the latter this time and a loud laughter from the audience. 

Not long, the proper program started with the presentation of some rare collection. Chanyeol knew those items are gonna be in the auction because those are merely the items they must acquire tonight. Chanyeol excuses himself from their table. He trotted toward a balcony overlooking Seoul. The night sky is exceptionally mesmerizing tonight. It's a shame people inside were wasting their time looking at Jongin instead of this glittering scene in front of him. His plan to check on his men through their line is forgotten. 

Everything could've been perfect if not with that cigarette smell blown to his way. Chanyeol scrunches his nose and glares at the smoker with a good five meters from him. 

Hmm. Chanyeol realizes that his stance is similar from the guy he bumped with earlier. He's still wearing a hoodie. 

Chanyeol cleares his throat because of the smoke, of course. Not just to give a hint to the smoker. But much to his surprise, the smoker is Baekhyun. Chanyeol's lips parted in shock. 

Baekhyun is equally surprised but immediately beams at Chanyeol. "Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol couldn't bring himself to respond immediately. The Baekhyun in front of him knocks the air from him with his appearance. Chanyeol can assure that the view he was fascinating at earlier completely shut to shame by this fine man smoking so illegally it hurts. Gosh, is he whipped?

Strangely, he's wearing a make up in those casual clothes. His platinum hair is oh so smoothly waved that sends tingles to Chanyeol's inside. Chanyeol only gets back to reality when he noticed Baekhyun's puzzled expression. 

Damn. Lately, all he do is to gape, don't he? What a fucktard. 

"Baekhyun, hi. How are you?" Oh fuck, talk about lame. 

Baekhyun deeply inhales the halfway lit cigarette before killing the light on the lid of a trashcan. He warily glance at Chanyeol and the latter caught the signal right away. He nods. 

Baekhyun tilted his head upward and exhales, preventing the smoke to go to Chanyeol. At least. 

The sight completely freezes Chanyeol on the spot. How the soft light embraces Baekhyun into a silhouette, head tilted back. The smoke surrounded Baekhyun doesn't help him from feeling tense. The program inside fades from Chayeol's consciousness. 

Gahh! Sehun, Jongin, I am truly sorry for being the biggest fucktard at this moment. 

"You're a guest?" 

Baekhyun's question finally brought him back. His hands inside the pocket of his hoodie. 

"Yeah. The MC is annoying I had to take a fresh air." 

Baekhyun lets out a small laugh. 

"Are you...a guest too?" he continues reluctantly, eyeing his casual look. 

"Oh. We'll gonna dance tonight." he said while grinning. "Seems like you won't have to wait longer for our showcase, huh?"

Seeing Baekhyun here unexpectedly is more than enough but to see him dance? Damn. 

They fell into comfortable silence while watching the night scene in front of them. But Chanyeol cannot keep his gaze sliding to the man near him. He could tell that the man is in very deep thoughts. 

And then he wonders. 

"Aren't you the one I got bumped into earlier? I remember your clothes." he stated. 

"Oh, it was you?... Sorry, I was in a hurry. I had to change and ask someone to do my make up."

"It was nothing." No. Every chance of meeting Baekhyun is becoming significant to Chanyeol. "Though, you already smell cigar earlier..."

Baekhyun rubbed his nape. "Yeah, I already finished five sticks." he said, wincing. "I'm so stressed."

"Five for just tonight?" 

"I'm not really a smoker. I'm just...uhm, like..." he mumbles with so much hesitation, but proceeds anyway. "I just smoke if I can't dance to let off steam. The thing is, our company leader caught in an emergency and is on her way now but earlier we couldn't contact her. I was so worried I didn't care about the showcase anymore."

Her. 

"I thought you don't have a girlfriend?" Chanyeol accidentally asks what crosses his mind immediately. You fucker. "Ah, no! Is she okay now? I mean..."

"Yes, I don't." he answered slowly, confused. "Yeah, I got through her phone."

Chanyeol thinks he's going insane about this strong feelings. Is he really a gay? But he had hook ups from time to time he got no problems toward women. He never once glances to any men. 

Yeah, even the slightest it never crossed your mind but Baekhyun never made you glance at him, mister. His mere existence captured you and shove you deep into his magical spell. Knocking all sort of rational thoughts and making you act like a teenager. This attraction is indeed strong and foreign to him. 

Being in control and rational as always, he must not get engulf in fear but should confront this little by little. His mind is set to figure out if this is really something he must figure out instead of running away. However, solving this notion requires Baekhyun and the biggest problem is that the latter seems clueless to Chanyeol's feelings. 

Well, they've been meeting just a few times. Although those meetings give Chanyeol hope because aside from their meeting at Baekhyun's office, the rest were purely coincidental. Aish, Chanyeol feels sick.

"Uhm..." he started but suddenly lose of words. Really? 

The truth is, he can't let another spontaneous meeting to satisfy his longing for this fine man. And he has more resolved now to discover this new feeling. 

"Are we friends now?" Baekhyun slightly shocked him from his question. His eyes scanning the night of Seoul. "It's just cool we meet from time to time lately and I just feel comfortable with the chats we fall into."

Chanyeol was lost for words for a while but he saw this as an opportunity. "Sure." not wanting to sound too delighted. 

"Here." Baekhyun fishes his phone from his hoodie pocket. "Number."

Chanyeol nearly throw his fist to the air upon realizing the gesture. With trembling fingers he received the phone and punches his cellphone number. 

Not long when he handed back Baekhyun's phone, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He wanted to kiss the feet of all the gods above. "It was you, right?" Chanyeol confirms. 

"Yeah." 

Baekhyun's phone started again. It's an alarm. 

"I guess we got to prep." 

"Oh. Goodluck." Chanyeol extended his hand which Baekhyun catches without hesitation. "Will you smoke again?" 

"No. I actually hate that." he chuckles disapprovingly. "Well, I have to go really. Enjoy!"

Chanyeol feels fulfill for the night. He reentered the room feeling more pleasant and powered. 

—-

Walking back to the dressing room, Baekhyun's mind returns to his another meeting with Mr. Park Chanyeol. 

Well actually, it's just Chanyeol now for him. After some casual meetings with the guy, he now doesn't have the urge for formalities. 

He guess they're really friends now. If he thinks about it, he shouldn't be shock to find him here. He remembered the guy to be in this line of work.

If he would evaluate the guy. Hmm, he could pass as perfect. Yeah, no joke. He often do this to people he encounters. It's his habit to size up worthy people he associates with. 

Chanyeol got the height, the cool looks that no doubt no women would ignore, the influence, the confidence, and the network. He's polite too. 

He's cute too, actually. He catches Chanyeol spacing out sometimes. Almost gaping. 

Baekhyun lets out a funny snort. Good thing he just got to the door and no one heard him. He blushes when he thought that Chanyeol is cute. 

He dismissed the notion and opens the door to look for Lara. 

—-

After a round of stretches again, Baekhyun dances the performance to his head. Waiting for the curtains to draw. 

He's relaxing himself now when a deep voice starts announcing their performance. The smoke machine starts emitting smoke effects by now. 

After a series of applause, a sweet song he choreograph the dance with startes to play, sending waves of happiness to his veins. 

He and Lara will not enter until the chorus. From their spot, they watch the entire company twist and turn affectionately to the soft yet powerful music. 

He felt a sense of proud when he scanned the crowd that is certainly captured by the performance. Lara squeezed his hand when their turn nears. 

Despite his near-sightedness, he saw Jongdae crouching near the stage with an SLR slinging to his neck. He feels like a stage father, Baekhyun is touched. 

He guides Lara to the stage. They executed a routine that send off strong yet innocent love gestures. Performing a pure love between Pygmalion and Cyprus. 

The three-minute duration of the performance certainly left the audience asking for more. Taking their final bow, Baekhyun was beaming with pride and satisfaction. 

Jongdae is practically jumping on his spot cheering for his bestfriend, shouting his name the entire time. 

Oh my god, Jongdae calm down, he thought affectionately. 

—-

Still sweating like crazy, Baekhyun and his company are walking back to the dressing room. He is last in the line for he was the last to stand at the stage to deliver the final thanks. 

Mr. Minki was beyond fascinated. His wife even got up the stage to engulf him in a big hug, despite his hesitation to be hugged because he was all sweaty, praising him too much when she learn he choreographed the performance tells the story of Pygmalion and Cyprus. 

Though his course to the dressing room is interrupted by a tall figure that suddenly appears in front of him. 

Strangely wearing black strappy outfit all over his body, he thought he's someone that manages the catwalk. 

The guy is disturbingly gaping at his sweating face. And because of the not so wide path backstage, he can't easily squeeze his way to the side. 

"Uhh, excuse-" to his surprise, the guy held his hand with both hands. His eyes widen. 

The guy is staring at his face intensely now. Baekhyun could admit he is one of the good looking guy he ever saw in his life. With strong jaw that perfectly suits his forehead, small mouth, pointy nose and strong eyebrows, and milk complexion, Beakhyun can mistaken the man as a prince or something. 

But what is this? 

"What are you—"

"What's your name?!"

"Excuse me?"

"Sehun!" a deep voice called out firmly behind the weird gawking guy. 

The guy woke from his awestruck state and whirls around to face the man. Baekhyun manages to peak behind the man too. What is this situation he got stuck into, literally.

To his surprise, a pissed Chanyeol strides toward them. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" he hissed on this Sehun guy. "Go back to your fucking post. Now."

"I'm sorry, Yeol." he said like a man with pride, taking full responsibility of his action. But not until he casted Baekhyun a final regretful glance, he flew from the scene. Leaving a stressed Chanyeol pinching the bridge of his nose and a still sweating Baekhyun. 

"Uhh.." Baekhyun started, not knowing what to do. Plus Chanyeol is now the one blocking the path. 

Upon regaining his composture, Chanyeol fishes a hanky from his chest pocket and, not sure from the gesture, shyly dabs it to Baekhyuns face. 

"Sorry about that," avoiding eye contact, "I knew the guy. Please don't get alarmed. He's normal," he rolled his eyes, "I just don't get why he acted like that now."

Baekhyun got flustered by the gesture. Not minding one bit about the guy Chanyeol was apologizing for. 

"Don't let the sweat dry off. You'll catch a cold." he handed the hanky to Baekhyun who's still dazed by the action. Ugh, is he sleepy already?

"Ah yeah, thanks. Uhm, that guy uhm yeah it's alright." Great, he's tongue tied now. "Your friend...I think something's bothering him."

Chanyeol now started walking their way out the path. "I'm not sure but don't worry I'll check on him later."

After a few moments they reached their dressing room. Inside they can hear hollers. 

"The dance, it was really good." Chanyeol started again. "You absolutely captivated everyone." 

His eyes trailed down from Bakehyun's face to his hands wiping his neck using his hanky.

He gulps. "Oh I'm glad you find it good. I'm actually proud of it since I pour all my efforts whenever I choreograph." he stated mindlessly. 

"You're kidding?" Chanyeol exclaimed in disbelief. "That's sick!"

Baekhyun chuckles but then got flustered again. What the heck? "Thank you. Uhm, and oh thank for this." Gesturing to the hanky, "I guess you don't want this anymore. Sorry haha."

"That's fine. Well, you should rest now." Chanyeol said, but he's waiting for Baekhyun to go inside first. 

What is this? Waiting for his girl to get home safely? Chanyeol cringes inside. 

Surprising both of them, Baekhyun taps the tallers chest before entering the dressing room. 

Chanyeol only thanks the god it happened before his heart starts to pound because of the gesture.


	4. The Power Crew

"Yeol...Yeol! Chanyeol-hyung!"

As much as Chanyeol wanted to say that he can't hear Sehun because of the music, he can't. He's too engrossed to Baekhyun casting his spell from the stage, giving their gratitude and farewell. 

"W-what?"

"You're watching this?"

"What?"

"This performance!"

"Yes, what about it?!" he wanted his focus back on Baekhyun, and Sehun is clearly not with his internal wish. 

"The guy. Holy fuck. Can I leave my post after?"

"Wha--"

"Please, hyung! 3 minutes."

"What..." his focus is faltering from Baekhyun to Sehun blabbering shit to his ear. "What do you have to do?!"

"I'll talk to that guy! Oh, damn. They're getting off stage. I'll be quick!"

"Sehun! No!" he hisses but he thinks the kid didn't bother to listen. 

He took a last glance from Baekhyun's retreating figure before he dashes to the backstage. 

Oh shit. Sehun what's your deal now?!

He found Sehun and Baekyun somewhere at a path backstage with Sehun leaning close to Baekhyun's face while clutching the latterms hand. 

What the...

The confusion on Baekhyun's face is apparent. 

Chanyeol strides to their spot feeling a bit alarmed. Well, scratch a bit. He's alarmed and pissed. "Sehun!" 

Sehun flinches when he heard a rather pissed Chanyeol. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" he hisses. "Go back to your fucking post. Now."

"I'm sorry, Yeol." he regarded a displeased Chanyeol. He can't blame the man, they are in the middle of an operation and his assignment is to be on guard at all times and wait for Chanyeol's every signal. 

Chanyeol decided not to scold him too much. He just wanted the other man to go and doesn't rise any suspicion from anybody. 

Not until Sehun casted Baekhyun a meaningful glance before running off, Chanyeol concluded the other man has been captured as well by this fine man occupying his head for some time now. 

God, Baekhyun. Will I have to hide you from the world now?

—-

The party has reach the auction part of the evening. By now, all the items they have to acquire have been replaced with replicas. 

The entire time they were replacing the pieces, Sehun was giving orders that were instructed by Chanyeol. 

Jongin was going all out entertaining the crowd, getting Mr. Minki and other VIP to participate. 

Chanyeol has been keeping an eye to everyone exiting the hall to inform all his men. 

It all just happened for about 5 minutes and before even the auction started, all the items were in transit to the Gypsy's warehouse. 

Chanyeol could not hold his grin before he took his shot of whiskey. 

By this moment, Chanyeol, Sehun and Jongin should only be the ones left in the party. He then noticed Sehun chatting now with a bunch of giggling ladies from a distance wearing a black suit. 

Happy anniversary, Pygmalion. 

—-

Baekhyun fixes his suit jacket and brushes of invisible lint off his shoulder by the mirror. 

Jongdae is sputtering nonsense again somewhere behind him. His constant megaphone voice has long been settled in Baekhyun that he doesn't mind anymore. 

"You know Baek, someone poke my asscrack at the hall earlier...

"I wanted the snack of one of the girls had so I flicked a snot on it...

"I drank on Mr. Minki's wine glass secretly—"

"Jongdae!" out of all his mischievous acts, that one statement totally disturbed Baekhyun. He could just palmed his face. "Should I still bring you back to the party or should I just tie you up in my car?"

Jongdae pouted. "Are you done already, princess? Let's go, superstar! I'll flex you to all those preying eyes."

"What are you talking about?"

Jongdae just wave a hand in the air and dragged him out of the dressing room. 

Apparently, Mr. Minki's wife personally requested Baekhyun to stay to have fun. Actually all the company but some couldn't stay including Lara. And with his special privilege, Jongdae is included to the Baekhyun package. 

"Well lemme look at my loving bestfriend." he holds Baekhyun at arms length and examines his appearance that was prepared by Mr. Minki's personal assistant especially for him because apparently, he made his wife so happy. "Woah, my man! How many women do you plan to have drooling after you tonight, huh?"

Baekhyun snorts, "You can spit nonsense all day long but please spare me."

"I'm not spitting nonsense!" Jongdae smiles fondly, he sighs contentedly. "Look at you, wrapping people around you pretty fingers again everywhere you went. I'm so proud! So let's go find a hook up!" he tugs Baekhyun to the door.

"What the heck? No hook ups!"

They reached the hall and Jongdae still insisting on the hook up subject and Baekhyun wanted to strangle him by now. 

"Your mom bought me a burger yesterday saying I must make you bring a girl home for the night." he stated as if it was the most mundane thing to tell. 

"Kim fucking Jongdae!!! You..." Baekhyun is lost for words. They just entered the hall and he's mortified not because of the VIPs or what but obviously because of Jongdae. "You sold me for a burger?!"

"What?!"

"Oh, hell." Baekhyun sets off, not caring if Jongdae follows him or not. 

His best bud still doesn't know about all these talk about child, oh goodness, between his parents. So Jongdae still doesn't know how sensitive he is right now whenever the family subject involving his parents' wish is concern. 

This is one of those rare moments Jongdae chooses to control his voice when he follows a stomping Baekhyun across the hall to the bar. "Yah! Baekhyun what's wrong?"

Baekhyun situated himself on one of the bar stool and not long Jongdae leans on the bar counter facing him. "You seriously sold me for a burger?!"

"Yah! Why are you taking this seriously? What's wrong?"

Barkhyun starts to sigh angrily making Jongdae softens for his bestfriend. He kissed his cheek. "Come on, what's got you all so worked up suddenly?"

Baekhyun eventually told his bestfriend the whole family thing that his parents were going on about that even his bestfriend got alarmed. He realized that it was indeed a harmless joke but with the context now, he immediately understand why his bestfriend got so pissed. 

"Okay, hun. I'm sorry, yes?" he gives him a peck on the cheek again. "So no girls tonight?"

"I think no girls for the time being. Oh god."

"Right. I'll be on guard!" Jongdae said, making his voice too low and squinting among the crowd.

Not too long Baekhyun softens because of his lovely bestfriend. He requested a drink to the bartender and leans his chin to Jongdae's shoulder affectionately. 

While waiting for his drink, his eyes wander until it landed to Chanyeol talking animatedly with the bothered guy he called Sehun earlier. 

Not long, Chanyeol felt his gaze and the latter casts his gaze down for a second before he smiles at him. The Sehun guy noticed the shy act of his boss, he checks the cause of his boss girly act. 

His eyes widen when he found the ballet dancer leaning his chin cutely on a guy with a strong sculptured facial features that is talking to the bartender. 

Sehun reverts his attention back to Chanyeol. "Hyung! You knew him?"

Chanyeol curtly replies a  yeah before he absentmindedly side-stepped Sehun to walk towards Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun straightens his seat when he realize Chanyeol is coming their spot, with Sehun guy in tow. 

"Hi." the visitor breathed. "Are you enjoying the night?"

"Hello." Baekhyun elbows Jongdae, calling his attention. "Uhm Chanyeol, this is my bestfriend and business partner, Kim Jongdae...Dae, this is Park Chanyeol...Uhm they were the one inquired in the office...you know."

"Ah, yes. Nice to meet you." Jongdae offers his hand. "I didn't know you became friends?" focusing to Baekhyun. 

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Kim. We actually met a few times coincidentally after I visited your office."

"Jongdae, please."

"Okay. Chanyeol, then."

Someone clears his throat, getting their attention. "Oh, yeah. This is Oh Sehun. A colleague." he offers his hand to Baekhyun and Jongdae. 

They decided to hang together throughout the event. Baekhyun is torn to being embarassed or not with Jongdae's hyperness. Alcohol is not helping too. 

Baekhyun is equally tipsy now. He stopped drinking by now because he brought his car and he's responsible for Jongdae tonight. 

The night is very pleasant for Baekhyun. Chanyeol's and Sehun's company are enjoyable too. They match with Baekhyun's and Jongdae's humor. 

Until sometime, Chanyeol accidentally keeps brushing his arm or leg to Baekhyun's. Baekhyun would strangely feels himself blush. 

Sorting his mind, first he thought it was all because of alcohol. And second, good thing the alcohol can hide his heated cheeks whenever they make contact. 

Their trail of conversation would usually about the event, sports or music. The program of event is actually done and everyone is just dancing or drinking. 

About Sehun. Baekhyun notes that he's actually a sassy but hilarious guy and quite clingy too. 

"He's a sweet kid." Chanyeol suddenly whispers to him. As if solving his evaluative thoughts about the other guy. 

Baekhyun just smiled until he remembered, "Yah, Sehun. Why were you wearing a strappy outfit earlier?" 

He is drinking his iced tea—he stopped drinking now too—when Chanyeol nonchalantly answers for him, "He's part of the staff. He's a conservationist."

"Oh, that's cool!" Jongdae remarks. By now, Jongdae is quite drunk too and a whole new level of being The Nation's Megaphone. 

"Dae~" Baekhyun wraps his arms around his bestfriend. "Please, this is your last drink, okay? Hm?"

"Okayyy." his bestfriend slurs. 

And Sehun decided to participate in the affectionate friendly skinship. He engulfs the two in his lanky arms too. "Let's not drink anymore, Daee~." he cooed. 

Chanyeol could just stare at them, face propped on his hand on the bar counter. The scene before him is too hilarious but sweet. However, he can't avoid boring his gaze to Baekhyun who holds his gaze as well before his face colors becomes one shade redder than the alcohol's doing. 

"How will you go home?" Chanyeol asks in the middle of the hug fest. 

"I'm not drinking anymore. I brought my car." he pecks at Jongdae's smiling face. "I got this one. Yah! Sehun, get off!" 

The two guys become a laughing mess. Sehun grabs Jongdae's body from Baekhyun and directed their hugging bodies on the seat next to Baekhyun's.

"Oh gosh, this is hilarious." Baekhyun faces Chanyeol. "I don't mind, though."

"It's a fun night, indeed."

"How about you can you go home, alright? Sehun too?"

"Yeah, I got him. I'll stop drinking now too."

Baekhyun glances at the other two again and checks his watch. 

"Chan!" a familiar voice called out. They both face the voice's direction. He is the MC earlier but wearing a new outfit. He's winking to every girls that call his attention on his way them. "Dude, how did I do?"

"Do what?"

"As your hot host, man!"

"You're so full of shit. Anyway, this is Baekhyun and that," pointing at the two guys hugging behind Baekhyun. "...is Jongdae. Baek, this is Kim Jongin, the MC earlier."

"What happened to them?" he asks, laughing. 

"They're quite drunk." Baekhyun answers. 

"You're having fun without me." Jongin pouts. 

"Are we the ones having fun, huh?" Chanyeol smirks. Jongin winks dramatically, getting the inside joke. "What are you guys having?" 

Jongin squeezes himself beside Chanyeol and squints his eyes to the alcohol bottles at the bar. The bartender gingerly walks close to him while wiping a shot glass, waiting for his request. "Hey! Can I have a shot of you instead?" Jongin said to the bartender. 

Chanyeol palms his face. Seemingly done with Jongin's flirtatious personality.  Goodness this guy.  He's like flirting round the clock. 

The bartender is medium built man, no actually, almost kinda small for a man. He's got a serious face plus the specs add to the seriousness. 

The bartender rolled his eyes and sets to entertain other request. Leaving a pouting Jongin. "Hey, chocochip! I want you—I mean a whiskey!"

The bartender scowls but stomps his way to get the drink, anyway. 

"You know what, Jongin keep your pants on. You're practically hitting anything that breathes."

"Ugh I'm not that disgusting, Chan. Plus that bartender is something."

"I don't wanna hear it." raising his palm up. 

Baekhyun on the other hand keeps watching Jongdae and Sehun making themselves comfortable supporting each other. "Dae...you wanna go to the restroom?" Jongdae shakes his head. 

"Sorry, Dae. Please wait some more, okay?" Bakehyun's still recovering from his slight intoxication. 

Chanyeol on the other side, watches an affectionate Baekhyun and he can't help but feel soft with this side of his crush. 

An hour had passed. Jongin strangely glued himself to one of the bar stools and continues pursuing the bartender who's focus is fleeting from one customer to another. Certainly not giving Jongin much attention. 

Chanyeol took some calls the entire time but never standing up from his spot. Only shouting through his phone. Jongdae and Sehun seemed closer than before and could pass as brothers by now. 

And there's Baekhyun, causing Chanyeol a serious amount of jealousy because in the span of one hour, mainly the reason Chanyeol was taking calls on the very spot, it's safe to say that every person that could be in their age range tried to catch his attention. 

Either complimenting him for his dance or just straight up seducing him. And what's worse, they all thought Baekhyun was playing hard-to-get and only fueled them more. 

The way Baekhyun politely or humorously decline, they all find him adorable and so much of a catch. 

The hall almost consists of partying bodies now. The bars are getting more busy. But the night for Jongdae and Sehun is enough for now. 

Good thing, the two are just sleepy and can walk by themselves. The four guys spent a good ten minutes bidding farewell to acquaitances and now they're heading for the parking lot. 

Jongin decided to stay for he started his night late and still fantasizing the bartender. Even if Chanyeol warned him he got no chance to him. 

They first reached Baekhyun's car. Sehun kissed both Baekhyun's and Jongdae's cheeks as farewell and Baekhyun becomes too happy for the sweetness. 

After series of handshakes they all set for the night. 

Chanyeol is blissful. This night is certainly a night to remembered. Driving the avenue while Sehun is sleeping, Chanyeol let his mind travel from the events of the night. 

He secured their assignment and most importantly, he secured a part in Baekhyun's life. And he's determined to engrave himself more. 

\---

After Baekhyun dropped his bestfriend to his apartment plus change his clothes plus make him a glass of milk plus set the heater plus secure his place from thieves, finally Baekhyun set for a drive again heading home. 

However, it's here again. That nagging thought that disturbs him and suddenly, the thought of coming home is not appealing. 

He could've drink himself to sleep if it was Jongdae who brought a car and took care of him. He could've been resting by now instead of dealing with this bleak feeling again. 

He should take sleeping pills, he considers. 

He decided to stop by a lake to ease his mind. He parked his car and head for the nearby convenient store to buy a chocolate drink. 

The night is as exquisite as earlier. Actually, even more now because people start to retire for the day. And here he is, figuring out for the nth time how to deal with his issues. 

While gazing the stars, his mind wanders for the good stuff happened this day. A smooth transit for Pygmalion, people adoring their showcase and a newfound friendship. He considers all these as blessing. Another reason for him to be grateful for his existence. Another reason for him to live his life kinder each day. 

Not long his mind brought him to Chanyeol. It is strange why Chanyeol becomes significant out of all his recollected thoughts. 

The few meetings with Chanyeol were all pleasant. Suddenly, he gets an image of him and Chanyeol getting more closer. That's when he realize Chanyeol would really be a friend of his starting now. 

Mindlessly, he dials the said man's number. It was already ringing when he realize why is he phoning him now. 

"Hi, Baek. What's up?" his background is slightly airy. 

"Oh, sorry. Actually I'm not sure why I called." he laughes uneasily. 

"No worries. I just dropped Sehun. How's Dae?"

"He's good. I'm actually by the Anyangcheon River now."

"Huh? What are you doing there? Wait, actually I'm close by."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Want me to accompany you?"

"Don't you have anything to do tomorrow?"

"I'm not employed, Baek. Also, Pygmalion just finished." 

Not long Baekhyun heard a car engine dying over the call. 

"I parked beside your car."

Chanyeol ends the call for he saw Baekhyun close by their parked cars. It's quite a cold night so he wonders why Baekhyun is not wearing his coat. 

"Hey." Chanyeol greets and situated himself beside Baekhyun. "Wow..." he immediately notices the night sky upon sitting. 

"I know, right?" Baekhyun mindlessly agrees. "Sorry, you could've been resting by now instead you're here with me."

"Hey, this is a rest." Chanyeol counters. "Why are you still here, anyway? Does something happened with Jongdae?"

"Nope. He's all good. By the way, it was absolutely a fun night. Thanks to you and Sehun."

"I could say the same with you and Dae. Oh sorry, Jongdae." Chanyeol got shy for using the nickname without permission. 

"Nah, 'Dae' is fine. He'll love that." 

They fell into a satisfying silence until Baekhyun speaks. "Do you have a sleeping pills?"

"Eh?"

"Haha sorry, I'm so weird. I'm actually having a hard time sleeping lately?"

"Why?" he just shrugs. "Are you stressed?" another shrug. 

"What are you, a chicken? Keep on shrugging. Anyway, I don't have a pill. I can sleep easily, sorry."

Baekhyun just mumbles a  hmm .

Chanyeol eyes his side profile. Obviously something is bothering Baekhyun but Chanyeol knew better than to pry. 

He shifts from his spot to shrug off his coat and gingerly places it on Baekhyun's shoulder. 

"Why—"

"I'm fine. It's a cold night." he says while trying to look straight ahead to conceal his embarassment. 

Baekhyun just let it go for he would only feel bad for Chanyeol if he just return it when it's clearly a kind act. So to be fair, he offered his hot chocolate to the taller man. 

"You sure?"

"Why not?"

Chanyeol shyly accepts the drink. 

They spent a good one and a half hour without much talking, just a series of poiting at the stars. Probably Bakehyun is tired but Chanyeol chooses to let him if he wishes to spend time here. 

But not long Chanyeol felt a heavy head fell on his forearm. Chanyeol could cry from that moment. 

As much as he's concern as to why Baekhyun chose to stay here than go home even if he's tired, he can't deny that this is a happy moment for him too. 

His changing heart is celebrating. It's 1AM and sleep is no space in his mind because Baekhyun decided to make him happy unconsciously. 

Alcohol was long drained from his system. He could think clearly while his heart is pounding happily. Baekhyun...Baekhyun.  What will I do to you?!

Should he really pursue this feeling? But as much reasoning he perform in his mind, all these weighing are nothing if Baekhyun is totally straight. 

But I am straight too, right? But look, I've been experiencing weird feelings. 

Maybe he must get to know Baekhyun more. Not that he's against the notion. 

Finally, an overwhelming amount of  what ifs crossed his mind. Mainly concerning Baekhyun's reaction. It's helps him see which track to take. 

But his ever-reliable rational side saves him from panicking. Saying to take things slow. 

You're friends now, right? He even called you here out of all people sought him, the event can testify. 

After all those offers from the people from the event, he chose you. 

But that's too much of assuming things!

Bottomline, he called you here!

Okay, okay. He'll find his pace. 

His thoughts lasted for an hour before he decided to take Baekhyun to his car because it's getting colder and his position might pained the guy when he woke up. 

He gently wake Baekhyun. He is half asleep but Chanyeol guides him to his car. 

The protective part of him firmly acted. He places Baekhyun to the passenger seat of the dancer's car and reclined the seat back. Chanyeol runs around to take the driver's seat and lock all the doors. He opens all the windows a bit to let air in but enough to secure them for the night. 

He set an alarm to his phone before glancing at Baekhyun for the last time, feeling satisfied seeing the other man in his coat. 

Chanyeol happily dozes off with an arm behind his head.


	5. The Talk

It's a Saturday morning and Baekhyun's company doesn't have to meet today for they just done a showase and an extra rest wouldn't hurt, leaving him free early in the morning before he heads to the office.

Actually, he just got home because he spent a comfortable night on a most uncomfortable spot in his car with a company of a good friend, thoughful enough to set an alarm for them and treated him an early doze of coffee. 

Parking his car in front of his apartment building, Baekhyun saw a familiar guy walking towards his direction. Not necessarily going to him though because he got equally bewildered seeing Baekhyun. 

Not knowing each other but enough to remember each other for spending hours tending Baekhyun and his crew's request. 

It's the bartender last night. 

Baekhyun would have not necessarily greet him verbally but the guy decided otherwise. 

"Excuse me, sir!" he hurries towards Baekhyun. "Good morning. I was the bartender last night. I'm Kyungsoo. Uhm..."

"Good morning. Yes, I remember." he offers his hand, half-embarassed to be seen as the same state from last night. He might thought I just got home from hook ups. "May I help you, though?"

"Actually...Your friend." he fidgets. 

Jongdae?

Baekhyun's eyes widen. "Did he broke something that I didn't know and they cut to your salary?! Oh, that fuc—"

"He's actually...in my apartment right now." his eyes suddenly becomes pleading. 

"Eh?"

"I didn't know where to drop him. He refused to leave til I end my shift."

"Wait, wait. Who? But I dropped my friend at his apartment last night."

It was Kyungsoo turns to  Eh?

"We left all four of us together."

"Oh, no. Your other friend stayed, right? The MC. Sir, please I have another gig for today. He's showing no sign of getting up for the day, no offense."

"I...I don't know him personally, too but...wait a sec." Of course he'll call Chanyeol. He got no other choice. He's the one whose friend with Jongin. 

Funny how they just separated ways, he's calling for him again. But Chanyeol was still polite in the call, showing no sign of any irritation or whatsoever. 

After the call, Baekhyun excuse himself to get a quick change and the guy decided to buy detergent soap in the next door convenient store as his original plan why he was out this morning. 

Baekhyun introduced himself too and they fall into a casual talk while they wait for Chanyeol to arrive to the neighborhood Baekhyun instructed him. 

He's name is Do Kyungsoo, a working med student. He part time multiple jobs. His left and right jobs are for his everyday expenses because his tuition is covered by a certain generous foundation he applied for two years ago. 

Baekhyun is in awe for the man's hard work. 

"So why would Mr. Kim Jongin refuse to leave until you end your shift, huh?" Baekhyun decides to tease him while leaning on his car casually. 

"Ugh, probably to get in my pants. Gosh, you heard how he flirted last night. I wanna throw a shot glass on his face. That's why I continously handed him drinks to make him drunk, I just didn't realize I would be responsible to him at the end." he ends his statement defeated. 

Baekhyun chuckles and his attention when a car parks in front of his own and a tall man hops out, now wearing a comfortable white tshirt and trackpants. 

"Morning. Yeol, he's the bartender last night, Kyungsoo." Chanyeol pats his shoulder first before offering his hand to Kyungsoo. "Chanyeol. I'm sorry for this inconvenience."

"Kyungsoo. It's alright, can't be help. Just need him to go coz I have work today."

They followed the smaller man with Chanyeol continously whines for his friends behavior. 

It's a sunny clear morning and with the smell of coffee in the neighborhood, Baekhyun silently thanks for another lovely day. On top of all, for meeting more lovely people. 

—-

On Monday night, Chanyeol is in his office in the Gypsy's headquarters staring intently at his desktop computer. 

He's all suited in bulletproof vest and armed. His get up is part of their contingency plan. 

Gypsy is currently participating in the black market and Chanyeol as the leader of the organization might not be present but no less unaware of what's happening. After all, he's one of the sellers with so much to offer. 

Every VIPs participating in this market, buyer or seller, hide their identities. This is to secure each others safety and from conflicts because you can't tell whatever you don't know in the first place if all hell breaks loose. 

For only times they could not avoid, Chanyeol sends Sehun or Jongin to an auction. Never together. And this is one of those moments. 

"Wait for my signal, Sehun. I'll have the price blow up more." Chanyeol is in game on mode, waiting for bid after bid. 

Basically, one of the Gypsy's new rule set by Chanyeol is not to let any acquired item be kept in their possession for too long. They must auction out all the items as soon as possible because every painful second is a chance for being raid. 

"Rogue, I think it reached enough. What do you think?" Sehun advices, using the codename of Chanyeol. 

The antique kimono they set for auction has reached for $50,000,000. They wish to eliminate small-time bidders before they bring out the katana, their ultimate item for the night. 

They must have all the buyers fight for their ultimate items with all they got. Preferably more than what they plan to let go. 

"Yeah, I think that's enough. Sehun, instruct the auctioneer and get out from there. Now."

Sehun acts right away and just a few moment he informed Chanyeol he's in the car on his way to a hotel. As part of their operation, executives like Sehun or Jongin is to be directed to different hotels instead in the warehouse every after bidding to avoid tracking down. 

Chanyeol watches the remaining bidding for the katana until the money reaches his desired amount before he informs the auctioneer to marked it as sold. 

Not until their category was done, Chanyeol started stripping his vest and slumps back on his swivel chair. 

The only sound in the room is the clock, ticking. Immediately he whispers in the air, "Have I done well, sir?" with a faint smile on his lips. 

He hope he's making Mr. Han proud. The short time they hd spent together where Mr. Han training Chanyeol was truly meaningful in many aspects. Chanyeol couldn't express his respect to the man enough while the older had started treating Chanyeol as his son that the younger did not complain. Maybe Mr. Han had really wished for a son but wasn't able to. Nevertheless, since then Mr. Han has been Chanyeol's anchor on every circumstances that gives him a hard time because not only running the Gypsy Mr. Han had teach him but also being a great man which Chanyeol has been aiming for since then.

Chanyeol eventually gets up and walks towards the chest with photographs of Mr. Han's and other significant people. He opens one of the drawers and noted which account to be fill this time. He's almost there. 

His personal phone vibrates in his pocket. Absentmindedly, swipes the text message he receives. 

Baekhyun

It's Dae's birthday on Friday. He asked me to invite you with Sehun. I think you can bring Jongin too. Dae won't mind, we'll introduce them. Whatcha say?

The hell if he'll let this one pass. 

He replied a  'We'll be there' and a knock calls his attention. Jongin. 

"Is it done, Chan?"

"Yeah. He's on the way to the hotel."

"Why didn't you say right away. These things are hot as fuck." he tugs at his gun straps and vest. All of the crew is armed and on-call if ever something unpleasant occurs during the bidding. 

Jongin slumps himself to the sofa in his office and thumbs his phone.

"You free on Friday?" Chanyeol starts. 

"I'll golf with Sehun in the morning."

"And you're not inviting me?" Chanyeol whines. 

"I don't love you."

"Fuck you. Anyway, remember Baekhyun?"

"Hmm that's the gorgeous dancer from Pymalion, right?"

Chayeol scrunches his eyebrows. "Gorgeous?" he slightly growls. Will he ever hear other people addressing Baekhyun without all these suggestive adjectives? "Anyway, Jongdae, the guy Sehun was hugging that night and Baekhyun invite us for Jongdae's birthday party in Friday."

"We're being friendly now?"

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. "Says the one who's partying with different people the entire time. Have I ever questioned if you were being friendly all this time?"

Jongin laughs but of course, he's in. He's actually touched to be invited when they did not interacted much. He was even half-asleep when Baekhyun helped them get Jongin in Chanyeol's car the other day so he did not actually counted it as interaction. 

Chanyeol joins Jongin lounging and hands the other man a glass of whiskey. Glass clinking, "Grats, Chan. Another achievement, huh?"

"Nah. It's all our achievement."

Jongin sips his drink while thumbing his phone but he's actually proud of the success of Gypsy mostly because of Chanyeol. His hard work is acknowledged as well by the people who stayed long after Mr. Han died. 

However, his colleague is down to Earth enought not to take credit alone. Jongin truly respects Chanyeol. 

"Say, Nini..." Chanyeol begins again. 

"Hmm?"

"What's your sexual preference? Sorry, I was just curious coz you never really mentioned and I—Nah, forget it."

"I'm definitely a bi. Thought it was obvious?"

"Just wanna confirm."

"You're weird now, Yeol." he laughs, still scrolling through his feed. He stops. "Wait a sec. Oooohh..."

"What, Mr. Too Much Reading Between The Lines?!"

"Wha—Am I? You're defensive!"

Chanyeol shuts his mouth.  Stupid . 

"Oh god." Jongin breathes. 

"We're not having this conversation—"

"Yeah, because I'm definitely calling Sehun here now!" he stated despite Chanyeol's firm remark. He sits straight up from his seat.

Not Sehun!

"Oh fucking—No! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"Get your ass over here. Now. NOW!" Jongin howls over the phone and immediately ends it. 

"Christ. I'm going home!"

"I'll handcuff your ass if you dare. Sit!"

"I am your boss!"

"I am your divine interventionist." he deadpans. 

"The fuck are you saying?!" but defeatedly slumps back to his seat. 

Magically, the noise outside Chanyeol's office tells them that Sehun arrives in no time. Jongin smirks. 

He should have booked a hotel for Sehun in Busan!

Sehun enters the room all serious, thinking he was called to report. "It's hot in here." he fans himself. 

"Man." Jongin starts which truly alarms Chanyeol. 

"Y-yah!"

"What?! You see Yeol, you're so defensive! Aren't you gonna tell him about the invitation?"

Jongin, you shit. 

"Right." he scowls at Jongin. He said about Jongdae's party and Sehun is more than willing to go, saying he misses his Jongdae-hyung he must get him a fine gift. 

But when Chanyeol thought Jongin let everything go because Sehun took over all the nonsense talking in the room, "Actually Hun, Channie here have something to confess to us." he says, grinning. 

"Jongin, my gun's loaded."

"Fine, I'll say it now before you could shoot me. Chan is finally—" he leans to Sehun, as if about to spill the revelation to the younger. 

"Kim Jongin!"

"What is it?!" Sehun now demanded. "Hyung, you can't actually make me let this go now. It's obvious something's up." he focuses on Chanyeol now. 

Chanyeol glares at Jongin. "What is it you wanna know? I just fucking asked you something, nothing more!"

"Oooh trust me, I know. And you were defensive, Chan. So what's really up?" Jongin emphasizes, both his colleague now looks at him expectantly. Sehun's stare is pure innocence and Jongin's not clouded for a bit of judgement. 

"I'm...I'm not sure. I thought I was sure like, you know...uhm it was all sudden. Suddenly, uhm actually I can't...not like—"

"Yeol!" Sehun cuts him when he saw Chanyeol not planning on making any clear statement. Chanyeol just looks at them alarmed. 

Jongin reassuringly smiles at him. "Firstly, you thought what?"

"I was straight... But I was...am. I don't know." Chanyeol is now talking on his glass so it was not really clear for the two. 

"Chanyeol!"

"I mean I'm having doubts if I'm straight." he said hurriedly, suddenly Chanyeol looks small for the two. They would've find it cute only Chanyeol suddenly looks really battered. 

"Straight you mean..." Sehun prompts, mouth gaping. Chanyeol nodded. 

"Who—I mean what happened?" Jongin continues to spell it out for him, willing himself to remain compose. 

"I don't know I was sleep-deprived. He was wearing this turtle neck—It was cold...he looks so warm—the smoke...the night—wears hood—"

"Hyung! Do you have a fever?"

Jongin pats Sehun's thigh, stopping him. I got this . 

"Chan, who is he?"

Chanyeol is really terrified, they could taste it from his eyes. 

Chanyeol did not expect confeontation and spelling it all out would be this mortifying but he actually trusts Jongin with this matter. 

"Okay. Are you sure, wait, no...you said you're not sure. I mean you're really getting confuse for this guy? Really, really confuse? And really, really this guy?"

"Really, really...?" Sehun whispers on the side, as if recalling the meaning of the word while rolling his eyes on the ceiling. 

Chanyeol nods, eyes extra large now. "For quite some time now."

"What do you plan to do?" Jongin asks after a few moments, as if giving Chanyeol time to weigh his thoughts. 

But what surprises Jongin and Sehun is that they practically see how Chanyeol suddenly seals his fear in a cell, locks it down and throw the key out of the window and answers them with undeniable determinance, "I will not run."

A simple yet powerful remark from their mighty leader. 

"Can we know now who is  he ?"

Chanyeol casted his eyes on the glass in his hands before looking straight ahead. "It's Byun Baekhyun."


	6. The Keys

"You know, tell him I was sick... No, tell him I have an emergency in Japan...Actua—"

"YEOL!" both guys shout at him. "What's your problem? You're blabbering shit again." Sehun whines. 

"What shit?! Actually, we should not go."

"NO!" both guys protest again. "He'll be here soon!" Jongin and Sehun clearly not giving him time to recollect himself after the Talk. 

Oh fuck's sake, three days had passed. 

But still!

"Hyung, you look shit. You want him to see you like this?"

They were inside a cafe at the moment. Baekhyun told Chanyeol he'll pick them up to go to the Kim's residence so the three decided to meet in a cafe and told Baekhyun to pick them up here. 

Jongin brought his car to get them in the cafe but earlier, when Chanyeol declared that they would use his car to get them in the cafe, the two protested as hell. 

When Chanyeol intimidatingly insisted, all his luck seemes to drain from the universe because his car wouldn't start. Unaware, Sehun and Jongin had actually stolen his car battery earlier. So the JongHun team wins. 

"He's here." Sehun calmly announces contrary with how Chanyeol feels. "Stop fidgeting, hyung. You're like a lunatic."

Chanyeol has no choice but to calm his nerves. He can see from their spot Baekhyun closing his car door before wandering his eyes up on the cafe signage to make sure he's in the right place. 

The night literally just exchanged with the daylight and Baekhyun stood there unaware how gorgeous he is. His platinum hair is parted sideways that created waves over his forehead to temple. He is wearing a loose-looking white button down shirt, front hem tucked-in to the front of his black jeans and black chelsea boots. 

Chanyeol flinches on his seat, "Tell him I was in Japan, yes." and was about to escape from the cafe because of how effortlessly amazing Baekhyun look he can't take it.  If you can't hide your feelings, hide youself. Yes. 

Jongin and Sehun are fast enough to hold him down. "You're so full of shit, Chan. You have an amazing taste. Look!"

"I've seen enough!" he says as if pained. 

Baekhyun pushed inside the cafe and Sehun raised his hand, the other still holding Chanyeol down. Baekhyun smiles brightly when he saw them. The three caught their breaths. 

"Don't say or do anything stupid, I swear to god." Chanyeol said through gritted teeth. 

No time to escape, Baekhyun arrives to them. "Sorry, did you wait long?" he offers his hand to them one by one. "You done here or..."

"We're definitely done here, yes. By the way, thanks about the other day." Jongin answers. Baekhyun just waves a hand and smiles. 

The three would definitely get blind if he won't stop beaming. 

"So let's go? Uhm, I informed you it's an hour drive from here, right?" Baekhyun is so cute looking apologetic they wouldn't mind another three hours as long as he's the one apologizing for it. 

Getting out of the cafe, Baekhyun got puzzled when all three gentlemen walk towards another car in front of Baekhyun's. 

But Sehun did the talking. "Yeol, why are you here?" he stops Chanyeol by the chest from taking another step with them. 

"Wha—Eh?"

"Ride with Baekhyun."

"What?"

"Yeah. Chanyeol, get in! I am originally picking you guys up, right? Come on!" Baekhyun calls from his car. 

Chanyeol angrily eyes's his two men. "What the fuck are you up to?" he hisses. 

"Going to a party...?"

"Argh! I'm gonna shot your sarcastic ass, Sehun!"

He holds his ass away, looking offended "Hey, not my ass! We'll talk about Jongin-hyung's thing for middle-aged women, you wanna hear about it?"

Chanyeol growls but eventually stomps to Baekhyun's car. No way in hell he'll listen to that. 

"You guys fought?" Baekhyun asks warily when Chanyeol gets in the passenger seat. 

"Oh, no. Haha the kids we're just being stubborn." he said, then Chanyeol felt embarassed because the statement could have mean something else when he said it to Baekhyun. Ugh, you sick. 

But Baekhyun only chuckles. "Please tell them to tail me." And then they we're off. 

—-

Sehun jumps out of the car as soon as Jongin stops the car when he saw Jongdae right away at their lawn. 

"Dae!!!" and runs up to the birthday boy. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun chuckle. They thought his affection for Jongdae the first night was only the alcohol's doing. 

"Woah, boy. I miss you too. Haha!"

All men exchange hand gestures and greeted Jongdae. 

The Kim's residence is in a suburb. Turns out his parents are currently living in Taiwan to take care of his now weak grandparents, Jongdae insisted they should stay there and he's fine because Baekhyun is here to help him celebrate.

It is a decent two-storey modern style house and the party is happening at the second floor deck facing away from the road. 

"Dae, isn't that dangerous?" Baekhyun says. 

"Pfft! Don't be a pussy."

Sehun and Jongin agree with Jongdae. 

Jongdae welcomes them inside and ask them to help themselves to eat dinner first before getting into the alcohol feast. 

"I'm not gonna drink now. I had alcohol last week." Baekhyun declares.o

"The hell you will! I'll drug you instead." Jongdae threatens. Chanyeol could only widen his eyes by the exchange. 

He wouldn't, right?

Sehun and Jongin booed Baekhyun and immediately places a mule on his hand. 

"Yah! Where is my freedom?!"

"You're so full of shit, Baekhyun!"

The night drags on until all the guests are chilling by the deck. All the guests are friends of Baekhyun and Jongdae in college but the two buds are kind enough to stay with the three not to feel left out. Although, Jongin had already secured a guy beside him. Not surprising at all. 

Until everyone becomes loud, one by one, they decided to stay downstairs to party. By midnight, everyone has enough doze of alcohol in their system and started to goof at each other. 

Sehun is latching himself to Jongdae like a puppy while they play with Jongin and other people, testing their balance whilst intoxicated. 

"Yah! Sehun hands on the head! Not that head! You disgusting kid!" Jongdae exclaims. "Jongin hands to yourself not on Sehuns ass! These guys, really!"

Chanyeol is chilling by an island between living room and dining room, watching an animated Baekhyun talking with two girls if he recalls, were his classmates in his major classes back in his uni days. 

The entire night, he can only note a girl and a guy that maliciously been eyeing Baekhyun but never making a move. Chanyeol can actually conclude they just have long-term crush on Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol is the opposite. He's the one keeps on brushing girls off. He keeps on receiving accidental—or not—brushes of bodies against his. Or not so shy invitations that sometimes makes him uncomfortable and instinctivetly look for help from his friends. 

Thankfully, Baekhyun helps him a bunch of times. So every now and then, their gazes catch each other where Baekhyun keeping his night as comfortable as possible away from unwanted companies. 

However, his comfort was completely fled from his system when Baekhyun starts to get drunk. He was sensible enough to take a seat besides Chanyeol because according to him, he's getting drunk. 

Baekhyun continues talking and drinking beside him while person after person decide to catch up with him. Chanyeol doesn't know if he should stop him now from drinking. 

He wants to call Jongdae sometimes for help but the birthday boy is so occupied playing he doubt he'll stop Baekhyun from drinking anyway. Maybe Jongdae thinks Baekhyun will stay for the night. 

He's not sure what to do. 

"Baek." 

Baekhyun props his head on his hand leaning on the island. "Hmm?" he hums while all smiles and his eyes close. 

Poor Chanyeol. 

He gulps. "Shouldn't you stop drinking now?" he asks carefully. 

"Whyyy?" the drunk man slurs. 

"You brought your car, remember?"

"I did?"

"Eh? Yes, I was riding with you."

"Oh, right! What to do..." he sounds far from panicking. Chanyeol knows the other man gets alarmed but too drunk to reacts normally. "Chan~, how will you go home?"

"I'll ask you that."

"Okay...I'll stop drink—*hiccups*—ing." he straighten up to his seat and gingerly pushes the bottle away from him, slightly pouting. Pouting!

"We can stay here, if Jongdae wouldn't mind." Chanyeol suggests.

"Nope, I'll get you home. I'll stop but lemme sleep first. This is all your fault. I said I won't drink."

Before Chanyeol could protest, Baekhyun chooses to sleep by leaning his head against Chanyeol's arm. 

Chanyeol could see he'll end up be the one driving if Baekhyun doesn't want to stay so he decided to stop drinking as well. But Baekhyun leaning on him again, he needs another drink.  Promise, this is the last. 

"Chan~" Baekhyun whispers, eyes close. "I think I have a crush hehe."

Chanyeol froze. "Really?" 

Why so sudden?

"Hmm. But I think it's inaapropriate." his lips forming into a cute arch. 

"Why is that?"

Baekhyun chuckles disappointingly but snuggles deeper on his forearms. "You should sleep somewhere comfortable. You'll hurt your neck, Baek."

"Who's Baek?" 

"How drunk are you?"

"You're drunk."

"What? I said you're drunk."

"Who says?"

"Jongdae! Baek's drunk." Chanyeol calls out instead. He cannot handle drunk Baekhyun's intellect when he got alcohol in his system too. 

Jongdae, Sehun, Jongin and some other people are tangled together on the Twister mat. 

"Dae! Stop poking my ass!" Sehun protested. 

"In your dreams! It was Jongin!"

"Sehun your balls stink!" 

"Dae!" Chanyeol calls him again. 

"What? Chanyeol you can't fit here anymore. Sorry!"

Chanyeol rolls his eyes playfully. "Baek's drunk!"

"He has a room here. He has a key—Sehun, stop biting my ass!"

Ugh, what is this cannibalism?

Chanyeol could only laugh before he glances down at Baekhyun again. "Baek, let's go." he nudges the man gently. "I'll guide you to your room...I mean you guide me—what? Haha, just show me your room here."

After few tugging on Baekhyun's arm because he would always get caught up with conversation to every people they pass by, they could finally reach the staircase. 

While trudging the stairs, Baekhyun decides to fully give his weight to Chanyeol. "Yah! Baekhyun, walk!"

"Chan~. I'm dizzyy..!" Baekhyun circles an arm around Chanyeol's neck. 

"Yes, you are. And you're making me too. C'mon, steady now."

"Chan...my crush."

"What about her now?"

"Who's she?"

"How would I know?"

"Am I gay now?"

"Huh?!" Chanyeol seriously not sure now which one of them is talking shit. Maybe he is hallucinating and mishearing Baekhyun all this time. 

Still trudging, "Oh, wait. Am I in a vacation in Dae's house? That's my room here! Wahhh..." he points at a door at the far end right down the hallway. Chanyeol did not correct him from his drunk remark because he announced their destination anyway. 

It's locked but he eventually remembers Jongdae said Baekhyun has a key. "Baek." he taps his cheek. 

"Hmm?"

"Keys?" Baekhyun strangely stands up straight and watch Chanyeol's eyes intensely. "Baek?"

Without warning, he cups Chanyeol's face, pushes his weight up and crushes his lips to the taller. 

Chanyeol sobers up in shock while watching Baekhyun's eyes fluttering close. Chanyeol feels himself commiting a sin by actually tasting this sinful lips before even feeling guilty for having this moment falls in his lap. 

What? What is...

Without collecting his thoughts, Chanyeol broke from the kiss leaving Baekhyun's forehead sweating, eyes half-closed and lips still slightly parted. Contrary how alarmed Chanyeol looked. 

"Why—" 

"You asked for a kiss."

"I did no—What?" and then he realized that they had different  keys in mind. "Christ. The door's lock. Give me the keys."

Baekhyun handed him a set of keys Chanyeol have no choice but to test each one. Lightheaded now, he felt Baekhyun leans his head to his shoulder. 

Thumbing the light switch by the door jamb, the room dimly lit, reveals a queen-sized bed with perfectly arranged checkered-pattern sheets. 

"Sorry, Chan." Baekhyun meekly says.

Guiding Baekhyun to the bed, "It's alright, Baek. I'm sorry too." but he's actually not sure why they're exchanging apologies. 

Removing the drunk man's shoes, Chanyeol was torn if he should do more to make Baekhyun comfortable by diminishing his clothes or not. Maybe Jongdae could do it later. 

Chanyeol set the temperature in the room before he examines Baekhyun for the last time. He made sure for the last time if the man is comfortable lying, he brushes a stray bangs away from his forehead. 

Baekhyun eyes spring open and unceremoniously scoots his body to the left. "Here."

"Eh?"

"Come on!" he pulls the taller man's arm down the bed. "And quit shuffling 'round...I'm sleepy."

The pull left Chanyeol on his side, stunned.  Guess he'll really stay the night too. 

Respecting boundaries, Chanyeol only tucked an arm under his head and never touching any part of Baekhyun. Glancing at Baekhyun, he ponders that this is the second time they sleep together. 

"Dae...tell Chanyeol sorry I couldn't bring him back home." he sleepily slurs, eyes closed. 

So now he suddenly thinks Jongdae tucked him in. 

"I drink myself to brink so I could sleep without overthinking again." he sounds disappointed now just like the night by the river. 

That again?

Clearly, Baekhyun has problem sleeping. Sleeping was his problem the last time they were by the river too. He realized Baekhyun was only getting sleep if he's exhausted...or drunk.

Baekhyun chuckles. "Dae! I kissed my crush. He asked for a kiss. Haha don't tell...I'll ship you to Busan if you tell."

What?

Wait. Huh? He?

"Yeah, yeah and donchu dare tease me. I'm confused as well I dunno...maybe I just find Chan too polite haha. Gahh, mom's gonna flip...Hmm." he snuggles deeper in the sheet.

Chan...

He's Chan! He's aware Baekhyun calls him 'Chan'!

Oh, shit. Oh, shit!

Oh god. 

"Who?!" he urgently asks to the half-dead man. He hoped he did not startle Baekhyun by his voice but he is too curious. 

"Jongdae, shhhh!" Baekhyun harshly touches his index to his own lips. "Chanyeol will here you! We always get into trouble cuz of yer stupid mouth!" 

Oh, sweet mother.


	7. The Support Group

By 2AM, the house is almost clear of guests for they all went to who knows where. Jongdae is more than glad because he doesn't need to set them off one by one.

Jongdae, Sehun and Jongin are just chilling now by the island Chanyeol and Baekhyun occupied earlier. By chilling means messing with each other, slowly consuming bottles of beer. 

They are asking random questions from one to next person. 

"Dae, what is love?" Sehun asks. 

"Pfft—are you high? What's this, slumbook? You lose your turn." focuses to Jongin, "Did you kiss someone earlier?"

"No." Jongin answers before turning to Sehun. "Do you have a crush on Baekhyun?"

"Yah!" Sehun exclaims.

"Answer!" Jongin insists. Jongdae hollers, entertained by the notion. 

"Don't wanna." Sehun grumbles. 

"What? The hell you won't"

"But Jongdae-hyung didn't answer  what is love !" the younger retaliates. 

"Because that question was a bull! You wasted your turn!"

"Answer!"

"I am actually curious now." Jongdae squints his eyes, folding his arms on his chest. 

"But...Yeah!" he pouts. 

"Hahaha I knew it! He was seducing everyone at Pygmalion, anyway!" Jongin exclaims. 

"He was, is, popular since forever, I might add. I've seen it all." Jongdae confirms. "God, it was hard keeping people at bay until now."

"But I love Jongdae-hyung more!" Sehun scoots over him to cling to him. This kid. 

"Well, with dancing skills like that..." Jongin expresses his agreement. 

"Huh? No." he shooks his head. "He's so much more. That guy's amazing, really. It'll be morning if we talked about how perfect he is."

"You're not shitting us, right?"

Jongdae smirks. "We're fond of you now, guys. You three are very welcome to stay, be friends with us and then please, get to know him."

"Why're you building him up so much?"

"I'm not. And we're on the subject, anyway." he shrugs. 

"You used to like him, too, hyung?"

"Nope. Though, he's like a vitamins to me. Haha!"

"Meaning?" Jongin inquires. 

"He simply completes me. Yuck, that's too cheesy! But yeah, it's the truth. Anyway, uni days were somehow stressful not so much because of our program but because of his load of admirers and scouting agents. The guy was practically a celebrity!" Jongdae exclaims. 

He continues blabbering about Baekhyun and both men couldn't believe how Baekhyun used to be too adored. Actually, until now. The two don't mind their subject. They're actually gonna use these information against Chanyeol for unreasonable favors in exchange, anyway. 

He says Baekhyun used to have a celebrity admirer when she judged on a competition Baekhyun participated. 

And that one time someone wanted to gift him a Maserati. Gosh, how disturbed Baekhyun felt. 

But not all the time was harmless. Baekhyun got almost molested for a bunch of times. But the guy knew how to protect himself, but that did not ease Jongdae any less. 

Everyday was a confession day. Girls or guys. From silent confession to extravagant. 

However, Baekhyun was very patient and polite to decline every single one of them. He is just not the type to invest time and effort for someone he doesn't have feelings for, according to him. 

For the years he knew Baekhyun, he just remember one girl he used to date. It was their second year in uni. The girl was both his and Baekhyun's friend. Her name was Anna. She was very kind, pretty and a freaking genius. The girl eats algorithm for breakfast. That was the first time someone did not want to jump Baekhyun aside from him, maybe that's why Baekhyun became fond of her too. 

They ended well, both agreeing they're too young or something Jongdae not really sure of. Their last news about her was she's working in NASA. 

Jongdae shrugs, "But I think that's what's attractive for him. Kindness and heck of a brain. Not sure...Anyway, Chanyeol is with him, right?"

Sehun and Jongin exchange a malicious look but Jongdae unfortunately misses it. "Right." the two men confirm. 

"Baekhyun has my old room here. I have the masters now since I live now here alone...err if you two want to rest, rest away haha. Take care of your own asses." 

The three set on their feet and scramble towards the stairs. The two follow Jongdae at the far end hall to check them and there they saw their friends sleeping soundly before they carefully closes the door. 

Unaware that one guy is wide awake inside the room because of his pounding chest. 

—-

Jongdae got up by 8AM. After he finish his coffee, he started to clean the house and he found a total of four cellphones from cleaning. One is Baekhyun's for sure and he opens the lockscreen to check for notifications without actually opening the phone. 

As expected, the phone was bombarded with unknown numbers leaving suggestive messages or provocative invites, nothing looks emergency. He rolls his eyes, he told him to change his number already. 

He sets all four phones by the island when Baekhyun trudges down the stairs. 

"Good morning, Dae. I thought you slept with me." he greeted while rubbing his eyes. "Ugh, my mouth tastes shit. I'll be back." and half runs back up to his room. 

Baekhyun was back in no time but now looks a little tensed. He plants his butt on one of the island's stool where he found his phone. 

Jongdae is by the sink washing the left dirty dishes. "Make yourself a coffee, B."

"Dae!" Baekhyun hisses. "You really did not tucked me in bed or what? It was all Chanyeol?"

"Why're you flustered all of a sudden?"

Jongdae peeks behind his shoulder and saw Baekhyun whispering hysterically to himself and brushes his hair a few times in frustration, ignoring his question. 

What's up with him?

"Oh my god...! Did I really...oh god, I can't. No, no, no—"

"Yah! What are you talking about?"

But it all just gets worst. Baekhyun is now hitting his forehead on the island counter now, face all scrunched up. 

"Dae!" his eyes is widening. He's keeps glancing towards the stairs. 

"Did you peed your bed?"

"Dae! I think I might've done something!"

Jongdae finished up and wiped his his hands on a hanging hand towel before sit beside Baekhyun. "What you could've done in just a night with all of us watching you out?" he pulled a mug and starts prepping Baekhyun a coffee. 

"Dae! I'm gonna cry."

The other man rolls his eyes. "I swear to god. You peed your bed, didn't you?!"

"I did not!" Baekhyun is still hissing. 

"Ah! You're half-snake now?"

"Argh! Dae, there's something I am not telling you."

"Is this tea?"

"You know what, nevermind. Give me that!" pertaining to the coffee. 

Jongdae pulls the mug away. "No! After you cliffhanged me?"

"But you're shitty on Shoulder-To-Cry-On category!"

"After telling me you accidentally saw an 88-year old lady naked when we were 16 you rather detailed it out to me, I'm shitty on that category?! You could've still have nightmares by now."

"Oh my god, can you not remind me, please!"

Jongdae pushes the mug in front of his hysteric friend to calm him. Wait—coffee might just make his heart pounds more. Oh well. 

"C'mon. What's up?"

Baekhyun throws a glance towards the stairs again. "...Before they wake up." Jongdae senses his friend is wary to tell him something especially with the presence of their new friends. 

"Dae...I-I think...I think" he scoots even closer to Jongdae. "I'm not entirely sure but I think I might've said something to Chanyeol cuz I thought you were the one tucked me in."

"What's your secret anyway that I didn't know?"

Baekhyun looks more pained now. He closes his eyes, "I think...Ugh! Will you throw me in a dumpster for this?!"

"You know, I once broke my bones because of your violent fans. Did I left you alone even once?"

"No, and I love you for that. Wooh! Okay! Christ, mom's gonna blow up this planet. Here we go. First, I think I kissed Chanyeol."

Jongdae's jaw drops and freezes for seconds before he snatches Baekhyun coffee to take big gulps. Processing early in the morning the revelation. 

"I'm...I'm not really sure—Well actually it's positive I kissed someone. Oh, lord. If you really did not get me to bed, who else could it be other than him!"

"Yeah, I told Chanyeol you have a room here." Jongdae squeaks, holding inside him whatever reaction might escape him. 

"There's more..."

"Oh god, please you did not do that!"

"What?!" Baekhyun gets into his face and clamps his fingers to shut Jongdae's lips. "And for once in you life, can you lower down your voice!"

Jongdae shook off from the hold. "We're like teenagers here confessing our escapades after a wasted night. Then, what's more?!"

But before Baekhyun could continue Chanyeol and Jongin timidly, but failed to so, climb down the stairs. 

The newcomers caught the duo, with Baekhyun leaning too close to the other. 

"We're not done!" Jongdae points a finger on Baekhyun's finger who backs on his seat like a pup. 

—-

Back in Seoul, Chanyeol is in his office formulating schemes while waiting for his lunch to come in. 

A week after Jongdae's birthday party, nothing particularly happened after. Not that he wants to, but Baekhyun just doesn't contact him. 

It's fine with him since the man have his own life to run. He could only wish for another spontaneous meeting. That's all he can have, anyway. 

Really, though ?

But for the whole week, that sweet misunderstanding that had happened between them was still vivid to him. How Baekhyun intensely stared at him before pushing on his toes to willingly give Chanyeol a kiss he thought the taller had asked. And how dazed Baekhyun looked either from the kiss or because of his intoxication, it was a sight Chanyeol could never forget. 

He surely concluded Baekhyun did not remember a thing by morning, and not to pressure the other man, he did not bother to clear things up as much as he wanted to. 

He won't bring it up to Baekhyun as long as he can. He'll keep it to himself, until the situation calls for it. 

A knock on the door brought him back from his thoughts. It is his lunch delivered by one of his men. He got appalled to see that he just scribbled unifentified shapes on the paper instead of his desired diagramatic flow chart. 

He collected the useless papers and set them aside to make room for his lunch. And like puppies, Sehun and Jongin unceremonously barge in his office that could smell food. These two again. 

"Rogue, let us eat!" Sehun calls out, using his codename whenever he pleases. 

"Rogue, my ass. You're allowed to eat but not here and not my food."

"That's not how you treat people bearing information about a certain sweet platinum-haired, hella-hot dancer. Oh my! Sehun, I did not said anything. You heard nothing, right?" Jongin annoyingly hinted, covering his mouth in a girly manner. 

Chanyeol stops chewing. Or actually, he completely stops functioning. 

"I think we immobilized the guard. Come Sehun, I'll treat you a lasagna. Here." and he shamelessly beckons the younger towards him.

"I'll cut these to your part. Eat away, go." Chanyeol could only use empty threats. 

"Oh but you won't. You sure you don't wanna chat, Chan?"

Chanyeol squints his eyes to the two. "Fine. This lunch only! Spill!"

"Ohh no! This lunch is nothing in exchange for what we know." Sehun disagrees, licking his index and thumb before he grab a piece of pizza. "Woah, this is nice!"

Chanyeol would've drag their asses out if the situation was different. By different, meaning he doesn't have a crush to a certain sweet dancer. Kidding, he doesn't actually wishes he did not meet Baekhyun. No. No, no. 

Chanyeol sighs, "What is it this time?"

"Nintendo!" 

"Jeju Island vacation!"

"As if you don't afford a Nintendo, Sehun! And Jeju, no. I can't afford either of you being absent."

"But hyung, I feel more blessed if it's free!"

"You call this a blessing? You're exploiting me, asshole."

"Our requests are final. Thank you, Chan!"

"I did not agree with anything!"

"Sehun, let's find someone that is super kind. More kind that will provide our necessities. I bet someone would be very attracted, particularly this dancer we know."

"Right! Wait, I think someone tipped us to look for a genius too! Aish...this could be hard."

Jongin counts with fingers, "So kind and a genius? What's the definition of genius, though?" he asks, frowning. 

"I'm not sure, hyung. Jong—I mean our tip only said there was someone lucky enough to be somewhat ' associated ' with this dancer that's a monster with numbers and now in NASA. Wahh, imagine that."

Chanyeol is on the edge of his seat, listening to a not so censored exchange. 

So what Baekhyun finds attractive is someone kind and academically inclined?

"Hmmp! Wait, I think I know someone!" Jongin bursts out. "But on second thought, this someone could be a genius, I give him that but on the kind part...Sehun I think this one would not pass."

"Why is that?"

"I'm not sure. Your Nintendo and a Jeju Island vacation is for our welfare but—"

"Uhm...hi Baek! How are you? Listen, uhm my aunt has a house in Jeju and has asks me to visit preferably bring some friends...Yeah...Maybe three...And Jongdae too...Yes, please check your sched...Yeah, just give me a call...Alright. Alright, you two are very welcome." Chanyeol ends the call who now stood by the window, looking outside. 

Jongin and Sehun are seriously stunned with the sudden act. They actually did not expect Chanyeol to be this pushover when it comes to Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol falls his butt down on his swivel chair, looking serious. "Now, spill everything!"


	8. The Blossoms of Jeju

"WAAHHH! Jeju-AHH—HMMMFFPT!"

"My ears gonna fall off already, Jongdae!" he tightens his scarf around Jongdae's mouth from behind. "We're here to get away from the noise of Seoul. We did not bring the Seoul here, yeah? Prove me wrong." Baekhyun venomously whispers to his bestfriend's ear, so done with his loud mouth during the entire travel. 

They are now in Jeju Island, freshly landed and now waiting for their service going to Chanyeol's aunt house. 

"Stay still!" he shakes Jongdae for the last time before he let him go. 

Baekhyun contentedly scans his crew. Sehun managed to buy a bubble tea before they got outside the airport and now satisfyingly sipping it despite the cold weather. 

Jongin is bothering Sehun for a sip who insistently pulling the bubble tea away from the older. 

And for the first time Baekhyun saw Chanyeol again since Jongdae's birthday, because all these were only planned through calls, Baekhyun strangely just can't look Chanyeol in the eyes. He just can't. 

Chanyeol looks really different to Baekhyun since they meet by Chanyeol's neighborhood before going to the airport. 

Not only that. When Baekhyun steal glances from the taller, specifically at his lips, he would get this feeling inside him that makes his hands sweat. Apparently, he's still wandering what really happened that night in Jongdae's house. He would never gonna let himself get drunk again. 

And it's not helping when Chanyeol is growling on his phone, getting pissed because their service was supposed to be waiting for them and not the other way around, and it's freaking cold. He's wearing a orange trenchcoat, a maroon turtleneck under it, black pair of jeans and now black comma hair. He's actually not dress for the occasion, isn't he? But people are staring at his majestic stance. 

Chanyeol has let out another snap that wakes Baekhyun from his thoughts and takes pity to the taller. He gingerly nudges Chanyeol to chill where the man has understands immediately that he now calmly instructed to ' hurry the hell up, it's fucking cold here .'

Baekhyun gets back on his post beside Jongdae, missing the regretful look Chanyeol gave him when he left the side of the taller who thought the other man would stay by his side. But Jongdae catched the look and he can't help but smirk. 

"Hey," he whispers to Baekhyun. "Someone's missing you already." he teases. 

"Huh? Who?"

Jongdae rolls his eyes. "Obviously, someone wants you by their side huh?"

"Can you stop blind item-ing me."

"You really want me to spell it out to you? Oh, look." Jongdae looks down on the ground, "I'm sorry, I stepped on your shiny hair. It's so long lemme grab it for you just a sec, Rapunzel."

"You know, it's only either you're a megaphone or just full of shit."

"Am I shitting, though? I just saw the man's disappointed look when you get back here."

Here's the thing, Jongdae did not actually waste any time and grab the soonest chance he got with Baekhyun to interrogate the dancer. 

" Please slap me, Dae. I think I told him I'm actually crushing him!" 

They were in Baekhyun's office, completely locked from inside so they can have the talk of the century. 

Baekhyun was hysteric again either because he confessed to the wrong person...err not so wrong person but—Hell, oh well—or by the notion of being attracted to Chanyeol since Pygmalion night. 

"I'm not particularly bothered if you mistaken him with me but Baek, can we focus on your attraction to that hot piece of fuck?"

"What?!" he got scandalous on how Jongdae address the man. 

"What?"

Baekhyun chose to get back on the problem at hand. "I can't really understand as well! Am I sick? Should I avoid him? Oh god, curse alcohol. I won't be drinking a drop any time soon."

"What?! You're not sick, B! Don't ever say that!"

"But...but I'm so..." Baekyun was lost for words. 

"It's up to you whether to avoid him and avoid what you're feeling. But Baek, you know I love you. You're confuse and I'm hear to listen although I can't promise to be as tight lipped as I can." he smirked. 

"You'd tell?!" Baekhyun was almost on tears, feeling betrayed as early as now. 

"No! But I won't promise to ignore anything." his bestfriend smirked.

"Go. Talk to him!"

"What? No! Why would I!"

" Why would I? " Jongdae mimicks the dancer. "Duh, you're friends, right? Or not anymore? The guy's giving us a free vacation. Go!" he pushes Baekhyun away towards Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun left with no choice especially when Jongdae joins Sehun and Jongin on their fight for the bubble tea. 

"I'm gonna fire his ass, really. Aish, so cold." he heard Chanyeol said while hugging himself. 

"Uhm...Don't stress yourself too much, Chan...He's on his way anyway, right?"

Chanyeol immediately keeps is temper in check. 

Kind and genius...

Kind and genius...

It's freezing but kind and genius...

Yeah. Baekhyun is right. If the driver is on the way, he's on the way then. Nothing can be done more about it but to wait. 

Baekhyun seriously helped him to calm down. He's neither mad nor pissed now and it's so much better to be calm. 

Not long their van arrived with a driver profusely apologizing but Chanyeol just threw his sour mood already. 

He drives them straight to Chanyeol's aunt house for about twenty minutes. When they arrived, a simple provincial house props on a not so steep hill side that Baekhyun finds really cute welcomes them. 

The hill side is actually strategically modified to accommodate vertical vegetable farming and it's the coolest thing the crew notices. 

They took several flights of stairs before they can enter the house-proper where Chanyeol, Sehun and Jongin seriously have made the room so cramp and a small lady greets them warmly. She's aunt Hae, a women on her 60s with a silvering hair and eyes wrinkling due to ageing but not any less beautiful. 

"Chanyeollie! This kid, you visit too seldom!" she hugs the man that she suddenly looks too small compared to the giant. "I'm sorry I cannot prepare well. You called in short notic—"

"Yes, auntie I missed you and the diner! Anyway this is..."

He introduced his friends and aunt Hae hugs them one by one. His secret almost came out that aunt Hae did not actually contacted and insisted for him visit. He would never know how he could explain it if Baekhyun discover. 

Turns out the cute hill-side house has so much to offer that everybody, regardless of body mass, were given a reasonable space for all their belongings and a spot to sleep. 

"Jongin, I wanna sleep beside Jongdae-hyung! Let's switch!" Sehun is back at it again, whining. 

"Don't wanna! The sun would diretcly shines there in the morning, I know!" now Jongin becomes an astrologer. 

"What's your problem with the sun?" the younger retaliates. 

"It'll shine on my face and disturb my sleep! You, what's your problem there, huh?!" Jongin fires back. 

"Ah—I need Jongdae-hyung's warm!"

"What the fuck, Sehun?! I'm not your mother hen." Jongdae intervenes, bothered by his excuse. 

"He can't sleep alone or if he's at the end coz he's scared of nothing." Chanyeol nonchalantly reveals without looking up from his phone. More accurately, acting to use phone to conceal him gawking at Baekhyun doing stretches. 

They're would be staying in Chanyeol's room that is actually have the same size of the living room that's why they managed to be all in the same room plus their baggages. And a space to spare for a coffee table by the sliding door that opens to a balcony where Baekhyun decided to do some ballet stretches at. 

The spot assignment was established naturally when Chanyeol entered first. He nonchalantly placed his bag literallyon the spot that earned him a playful nudge from Baekhyun, following him but placed his stuff next to him, telling him he was a big obstruction. The rest happened and left Sehun to the farthest part of the room. 

To end the argument, Jongdae took the liberty to rearrange their spots for Sehun to stop sulking already.  What a spoiled maknae, really. 

From the door it'll be Jongin, Jongdae, Sehun, Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Benefitting them all. 

Jongin being away from the sun; Jongdae not to hear anymore nonsense reasons; Sehun being in the middle of them all and close to the warm of his mother hen; Chanyeol being close to Baekhyun and Baekhyun being close to his stretching site. And yes, being close to Chanyeol, we'll give you that. Jongdae's know everything, anyway. 

After a not so peaceful setting up their stuff, Aunt Hae called them from the diner to have a dinner. The dinner is just around the other side of the hill. Chanyeol is too familiar in the diner, he actually served them the food with the utensils and all like it was all he'd been doing his entire life. 

"This is what I used do before everything." he simply said to Sehun and Jongin. Baekhyun and Jongdae decided to went outside to take some night light photos. The other two stayed inside because it's too cold. 

Chanyeol calls them in saying the food is ready. 

"Wahhh! Aunt Hae these are superb!" Jongdae exclaims. The other customer don't seem to mind him because the whole diner is actually noisy and everyone is having a lot of fun themselves. 

"God, ugh this is too good!" Baekhyun is too guilty to chew the meat. "Will someone sue me eating this treasure?"

"I knew the receipe." Chanyeol laughs out. "Here." and lo and behold, he places a piece or two of meat from his bowl to Baekhyun's. 

Sehun and Jongin exchange yet another knowing look but Chanyeol decided to laid out the procedure to Baekhyun while they both eat instead of entertaining the whole table. 

Jongdae can see Baekhyun relaxing again to Chanyeol after the accidental confession. The other younger men find Chanyeol cool for taking things slow in whatever he's feeling for the dancer but having fun himself. 

Eventually, the whole table starts to have a coversation on top of all these satisfying food. These three days would really be so much fun. 

—-

Chanyeol stirs when Sehun's arm hits his face harder for someone who is sleeping. Chanyeol would've been pissed and would certainly have his revenge despite his opponent innocently sleeping but stops himself because him waking up by an unconscious karate makes his entire existence blessed. 

The second he opened his eyes, Baekhyun has his face too close to his. He's hugging his own pillow and his head's now on Chanyeol's pillow too hence, the dangerously close position. He gulps. 

He closes his eyes because he can't just let this moment slips away without him savoring it. Baekhyun smells and feels warm. Too fitting for the lovely day. 

Chanyeol can feel his soft breathing that eventually made Chanyeol's chest pound. But a hit from Sehun once again landed on his shoulder, almost hitting Baekhyun's head too. 

Thankfully, Jongdae placed them together because Baekhyun would've receive all these battering.  Sehun, I'm really gonna wushu your ass!

Baekhyun let out a soft squeak as if startled that made Chanyeol open his eyes to check what happened.  That's so adorable. 

But upon opening his eyes, it was also the exact moment Baekhyun opens his eyes. Baekhyun immediately retreat and Chanyeol misses the warm already. 

"Oh, sorry." he smiles shyly. Noticing Sehun's arm on his shoulder, Baekhyun let out a silent laugh before leaning forward, "He said he likes Jongdae warm, but why is he latching on you now?" and gently untangled the younger from Chanyeol. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Chanyeol greets back. "...You'll stretch?" 

What question is that? 

"Maybe a coffee first."

"Right. Let's go."

Chanyeol got up but Baekhyun is folding their sheets when he look back for the dancer. "Oh, sorry. Thanks." he whispers but the dancer just waves at him. 

Baekhyun wakes the other men but Sehun stays unresponsive even after Jongin tries to wake the younger. They let him sleep some more and trudge out the room. 

Chanyeol pushes a cup to Baekhyun which both their friends noticed. Jongin sceretly gives Chanyeol a smirk and Jongdae hugs Baekhyun to whisper, "Good morning to the muse of Jeju."

"Good morning to you too, Dae. Early in the morning your mouth needs this instead." and pushes the cup on his friend's mouth to shut him up. 

—-

They spent the whole day the way the locals spend theirs. They went to the local market by foot. They bought souvenirs and condiments they don't mind the costs anymore because this place is pure heaven. 

Sehun on the other hand barely buying what he needs at home instead, keeps on buying street foods he consumes it on the spot. 

They also bought fresh fish and meat for their lunch and dinner later that Chanyeol volunteered to do but Baekhyun intervened and took the dinner part. 

By dusk on their second day they finally decided to go to the beach. The shore is softly lit by bonfires and beach lights lined with the coconut trees. 

The group created their own bonfire and fell into a rather loud and chaotic conversation courtesy of Jongdae and Sehun until Baekhyun found a stray dog and plays fetch with it by the edge of the shore. 

Beer at hand, the remaining four decided to play cards Chanyeol brought before they went down to the beach from his aunt's house. They called out for Baekhyun but said he'll join them later.

"Dae! Stop holding on to the King of Hearts!"

"Chanyeol is holding Ace of Spades though!"

"What?! I don't. Sehun just show whatever!"

"Don't wanna! My forehead's numb already. Flick Jongin's this time."

But Sehun laid a pair of fives eventually.  Don't wanna , my ass. 

After three sets of game, Chanyeol decided to collect their empty beer bottles to return to the nearby bar and maybe get some more. The night completely takes over the day and the entire beach is a whole new level of people having fun. 

Chanyeol only noticed Baekhyun's absence from the shore when he casts his eyes while waiting for their drink only to discover that the dancer with the dog is no where to be found. Expanding his vision, he tries to search by his eyes some more but he couldn't find a platinum-haired guy. 

Little did they know, halfway from their card game, Baekhyun decided go to the promenade to explore on his own. He was having an ice cream when he found his way back to the bar near their spot as his landmark. However, before he could even made his turn to the sand, two guys approached him. 

"Hey, sweetpea. Looking for a company tonight?" one says cringeworthy. 

"I'm straight." Baekhyun clips. He's aware he's borderline feminine looking and oftenbeing ask out by men too. 

"And we're not. C'mon, we'll have some fun."

"I'm having fun alone."

"It's more fun with company."

"I'm doing fine until now."

They have him now trap by a coconut tree. Baekhyun is not even a slightest scared because he know hapkido. He could take their asses in a few butt kicking or maybe decorate some black eye.

He's just innocently licking his ice cream, not aware he's making his situation worse because of his innocent way of enjoying his treat.

One guy, a blond, got on his face too close. Shamelessly staring at his face full of lust.  Ugh, disgusting . 

"What's you're name, babe?"

"Superman."

"Superman, eh? Hmm, I see. You wanna roleplay, huh?"

"You're sick."

"Come on. Just half an hour."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "Ugh, I feel pity for your future partners to only last for half an hour?"

"You feisty bitch, aren't you?!" the other black-haired guy decided to touch him now by holding his waist. 

"Hands off, pervert!" he slaps his hands. 

"Just fucking come with us!" the blond forcefully grabs his wrist causing him to let go of his ice cream.  Wahh ...

"My ice cream! Yah!"

The two begin tugging his both wrists. "Come on, now!"

"I'm here for vacation. I am not here to entertain anyone but myself!" he glances back behind him, "My ice cream..." 

"We'll just replace it after we finish."

"Let me go before my patience runs out. I'm never gonna do anything with you!"

"Haha right! As if you could escape when we got a hold of you now—"

"Yes, please by all means take him with you and I'm just gonna slit your throat open if you do something to him, yeah?" a deep and dark voice venomously hisses behind them. The three, or rather two, halt on their tracks. "As if you think someone wouldn't interfere, ' gentlemen '."

"We're both tops, man. We can't accommodate you." the black-haired says, sizing him.

"Let him go and no blood will be shed." Chanyeol reasons out, hands going on his sides. 

"Let's just settle this this way, 'kay? Come join us with this—"

But before the blond could finish his disgusting suggestion, Chanyeol throws his fist on his god forsaken mouth, blood bursting. The other man scrambles on his feet to help his friend but Chanyeol did not wait for any reaction and drags Baekhyun by the wrist away from the direction of the beach. 

Some people had gathered to witness the scene but once Chanyeol and Baekhyun fled the scene, just then only someone called for a security to pick up the two assholes. Chanyeol thought people around them were useless for only calling the security now. He's mad. 

Baekhyun has no idea where Chanyeol wants to take him. The area starts to quiet down because of fewer people. His hold on Baekhyun is a bit tight though. 

On a much deserted area Chanyeol exerted a bit more force to drag Baekhyun. He should workout more these days to avoid being dragged around by people. 

Chanyeol turns around abruptly to face a calm Baekhyun, contrary to the fuming tall man. "Why were you not even asking for help back there?"

"I can handle them." he shrugs that pisses Chanyeol more. 

"If I remember, they were practically dragging you somewhere already."

"I was aware. And thanks Chan, but I could really handle them both."

"How? Huh? The right thing to do was to call for help right away instead of leading them on!"

"I am not leading them on! I was handling things peacefully! People everywhere were relaxing, I don't wanna cause any inconvenience for others."

"Fuck their inconvenience when your welfare is an danger!" Chanyeol is in full anger mode now. "You know what, I've had enough seeing you being preyed upon wherever you go! I was fine with all those people drooling after you, I can't do much anyway but what happened there was too much!"

"What?!"

"Nothing." Chanyeol didn't realize he said too much. He averts his body somewhere else, putting a distance between them. "I'm sorry for shouting."

"' Nothing '? That's the most lame dodging remark in the book. That was actually a whole essay too, Chanyeol!"

"Let's go, Baekhyun! They're looking for us."

"Hey! What did you said?!"

"It's nothing important."

"Am I really leading people on? A prey, huh?" Baekhyun took a deep breath. "I'm used to all those people giving me attention but that doesn't mean I like every single moment of it. I just learn how to handle things peacefully but I never fucking led them on even once, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol is in front of him again. "Okay, I'm sorry. I was angry. I did not mean that! I'm so confuse and jealous..." Chanyeol eyes widen from what he had let slip out. The only sound in the area is the waves so he's sure Baekhyun catched what he said. "I-I mean...Shit." he distance himself again because Baekhyun is so handsome looking so shock and confuse himself. "I'm sorry. Let's go. Let's talk about this next time."

"What?! No! N-no let's talk now." Baekhyun holds his body in place, refusing to let Chanyeol walk away. 

"Huh?"

Baekhyun pulls him by the collar of his shirt to get him close to him and he could see the taller's eyes. Baekhyun's eyes close for a moment before he focuses to Chanyeol's eyes again. "It's really you. I remember your smell." Baekhyun whispers. 

"What?" the taller breathes. 

Baekhyun eases his hold just a bit, giving them both a breathing space but still too close. "In Dae's. By my bedroom door..." the dancer trails off. 

Chanyeol's cheeks heated. Only to give Baekhyun the confirmation. 

"I kissed you then, didn't I?" Chanyeol could only nod stiffly. "Why didn't you say a thing?"

"I...I, uhm..."

"I have a sensitive nose. I remember this smell being so close that night." dragging his gaze down to Chanyeol's lips. 

"Wh-why are you saying it like it was something more than a kiss." Chanyeol's anger was long forgotten. He's only nervous now. 

"Like what?"

"Like...uhm, nothing. Baek, come on. Let's go back." he almost pleads. 

"But we're not done talking. You dragged me here for a talk, right? Tell me Chan, what more did I tell you? Why didn't you say a thing?"

"Baek, please. Let's go."

"I was wondering this whole time. I was so confuse these days."

"Okay. Can we talk properly? Not like this. You're too..."

Baekhyun finally let him go. Chanyeol straightens. "I'm sorry, I'm just nervous." the dancer says. 

"You're bolder when you're nervous?!" Chanyeol is shock. 

Baekhyun shrugs. "If you knew what I said that night then there's no reason for me to deny anything. I'm sorry, but it's true." Baekhyun defeatedly walks through the sand to find a spot to sit on. Without having much choice, Chanyeol follows the dancer. 

"Yeol...sorry. I did not mean to make anything awkward. Dae and I are very happy to be friends with you, guys. I did not mean to betray you, it's just happened. Please don't get alarmed...I'm not actually confessing a love. To assure you, I would never gonna jump you, please let's make everything normal unless you wanted to avoid me now. I'm really sorr—"

"Baekhyun. Please stop apologizing."

"But I'm doing a damage control, Chan!"

"What damage control? You...you have no idea, Baekhyun." Chanyeol shakes his head. 

"Chanyeol, I'm really sorry."

"Yah! I told you stop apologizing because if someone here is whipped, it would be me!" Chanyeol snaps. 

"Eh?"

Chanyeol crouches in front of Baekhyun.  Is it time to come clean?

The dancer's eyes is wide and starts to tense.  What ...

"Baekhyun, since the first time I met you...I became attracted to you. All along, I knew I was straight but you actually made me so confuse since day one. I should be the one saying sorry for taking advantage of you." Chanyeol hangs his head low between his shoulders. "I am lost for words how to give meaning on what I am feeling but I am doing my best to be a good friend more. Everthing happened so fast, but I want our friendship more now than be an asshole who you thing would jump you on every chance. No, I wish to be a good friend with you and Dae especially now with my own friends getting fond of you too.

"I am really sorry, Baekhyun. I am sorry too for being a coward. I am the one who's attracted to you but you bravely took a step to confess. I'm feeling shit how amazing you are compared to a coward like me."

"What are you...What do you think of me, anyway?"

"You're...you. You're Byun Baekhyun that everybody wants. You are practically perfect I feel ashame for even thinking I could admire you."

"Wha—"

"I'm not done." Baekhyun cutely shuts his mouth. "You don't have to give me a chance but please let's all be friends. Just for Sehun and Jongin, yes? I'll stop. I will never remind you anything we had today. I—"

"Chanyeol, stop! What are you talking about? You're over reacting. We're adults. It's normal to talk things about. Of course, we'll all remain the same." Baekhyun reach out for his arms as reassurance. "But I won't forget what we've talked about here."

"What do you mean?"

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "We just confessed to each other but you expect us to be a bunch of hypocrites and ignore everything when we could get to know each other."

"What?!"

"You know what, just kiss me." But instead of waiting for Chanyeol, he pulls the taller by his arms again and get a better taste of the man. But this time, both of them are sober.


	9. Crazy Not Rich

Finally, on their way back to their friends, Chanyeol and Baekhyun walked side by side down the promenade when Chanyeol broke the silence.

"Hey, you were the one that grabbed me but you're still blushing til now?" Chanyeol teased. With Baekhyun's fair complexion and platinum hair, his pinking cheeks would never pass unnotice by anyone. Especially their friends. 

"Why are you keep glancing at me, then!" the dancer retaliated. 

Chanyeol could only laugh. 

When they arrive, the three are lying on the sand and kicking each other. 

"Guys!" Chanyeol called. Their friends scambled to their feet. 

"Where have you been? We're starving." Sehun started. 

"I saw some asshole harassing him." Chanyeol growled and threw Baekhyun an accussing glare. 

"Hey! I thought we'll keep this a secret! And why are you looking at me like I harassed myself?" Baekhyun retorted, pained. 

Jongdae came to him to check him for injuries. "Why your cheeks flushed? Are you sick?"

"I just have natural rosy cheeks. Don't be jealous."

"What happened?" Jongdae faced Chanyeol. 

"Well, I found them dragging him going somewhere!" Chanyeol revealed, agitated when he remembered how close they were from kidnapping the dancer. 

"Hyung, even here?" Sehun is amused. Jongin nudged him. 

"Aish! I'm starving now. Let's go!" and to everyone's surprise, Chanyeol absentmindedly threw an arm over Baekhyun's shoulder and without looking back, marched off. 

"Hyung...you forgot to carry us too..." Sehun whispered that the other two can hear. They all exchanged a knowing look before they follow the power duo. 

—-

The entire time left in the island, Sehun, Jongdae and Jongin would catch their two friends chatting quietly with heads close together more than a bunch of times. 

Not actually touching but their whisperings were more enough to hint their other friends that something is definitely going on. Especially both guys had already opened up to their own set of friends long ago, assuming something about the two is so easy. 

But all the interrogation can be done back in Seoul. For now, Jongdae let the two at peace and enjoy their last day in the gorgeous island. 

The crew ate non-stop, visited farm after farm, and shop native goods from one stall after another. Not until they retreat to the cute hill-side house they realize that every single one of them is definitely gonna overload at the airport. 

Not even a single one of them had realize this. Which leave them...

"Guys, I'll have this under control. Let's have a dinner for now." Chanyeol instructed, hands on his waist looking so mighty in the middle of their bedroom. 

—-

By the night reached deeper, Baekhyun decided to camp out at the balcony before bedtime. 

With a cup of hot chocolate drink in hand, Baekhyun hums in the night while overlooking the glistening beach. How peaceful to live here. Simple and contented lifestyle is all he could ask for. 

"Mind if I join you?" a deep voice whispered behind him. 

It's Chanyeol. He sat by the wood panel floor right down beside Baekhyun's chair. 

"Be my guest."

Their other friends are in the diner, maybe disturbing Aunt Hae. 

"Chanyeol, thanks a lot. I had so much fun."

"Don't mention it. We're happy to have you, guys."

Baekhyun hummed again and handed him his cup that the taller was more than happy to receive. 

Sipping from the cup, "Do you...uhm, do you think we all got too close too fast for just a month? I mean are we still strangers to one another?"

The night is just too perfect to have a light talk. Baekhyun is feeling giddy again being blessed to have his friends with him all the time. 

"Chan, can't you see how much Dae likes you guys? Especially Sehun. I'm telling you, Dae's kinda overprotective and all with me but he's always relaxed with you."

"Has overprotectiveness grown to him because of all your fans?" Chanyeol kinda teased. 

Baekhyun snorts, "Will you guys stop bringing that idea up so much. I am not that admired...hmm maybe a bit popular but that's because of showcase after showcase."

"Hmm not according to my source, though."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "Jongdae with his nonsense infos again, huh?"

"It's not nonsense, Baek. It's a part of who you are."

"And it's not that important."

"Oh but it is." he stopped for a while, weighing his next statement. "I'll keep my guard up."

Baekhyun laughs, "You're giving these thoughts too much attention. I suggest to get used to it but don't stress yourselves over it, please. It's nothing I can't handle."

"I'm gonna set those bastards in flame."

"Chan..."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, back to your question. Sure, there's ton of stuff to know but I don't mind knowing you guys more. And I don't consider you strangers anymore."

Chanyeol passes his cup back to him and scans the glistening night too. After a couple of minutes, 

"Chanyeol...where do you wanna lead us?"

"You mean..."

"Yes."

Chanyeol smiles serenely from afar, "I've always planned on respecting you and your boundaries, Baek. Neither of us has been in this kind of situation before but I knew to myself I don't have to prove myself to anyone. I am ready to pursue you. But you, I am still clueless how far are your boundaries so I'm sorry but, you get to decide this time."

Baekhyun nods, "You're right, but it kinda pains me that you seem like playing safe?"

Chanyeol stares at him passionately. "That's not what I mean. It's just that I'll do whatever you want me to do, that's for sure." the taller whispered. Baekhyun stared back with the same intensity. 

"I just want you to be patient."

Chanyeol smiles sweetly. It's dark enough that Baekhyun can't see the taller is all flushed. "Of course."

The night feels so right, it all feels so right that their lips just found each other dancing slowly in the dark. With Chanyeol holding on to the armrest and backrest, Baekhyun cups the taller's cheek with one hand while holding his mug on his lap. 

Baekhyun's whole body feels like being pinch by every glitter on the sea by how sweet this kiss they are sharing. They simultaneously tilted their head to the side before Baekhyun swipe a tongue on the tallers lips that earned him a gasp from Chanyeol. He could taste the lingering chocolate from the taller's hot mouth and he couldn't get enough. 

The kiss is so full of passion but never taking it to another level of intensity they're both not ready to explore. It was a dance of tongues but never a heated one. It was a kiss that would make your toes curl and makes your inside burst whatever emotion it was holding. 

They break the kiss but kept their faces are still close. 

"I'm scared, Chanyeol." Baekhyun whispered, eyes twinkling with a hint of wariness. Just perfect. "What if I'm just confuse? I don't want you to get hurt."

"It's alright. Me too, but we are just starting and we're taking things slow, 'kay?" the taller whispered back. "I'm just gonna request for both of us to be as open as possible, please?"

And as the stars as their witness, the two shares another passionate kiss. 

—-

In the morning, Aunt Hae see them off and loaded them with food they don't even know they could finish in a week. 

They did not let Aunt Hae come at the airport anymore because they don't want her to get tired. She gave them all a warm farewell hug and forced them to promise to visit again before they jump inside the van. 

At the airport, Chanyeol was talking to someone on the phone while walking briskly and the rest did not have a chance to ask him what's up but just follows the tall man. 

They lined on a different area while pushing all their baggages of souvenirs they had expected to leave to Aunt Hae, even if it was painful, because the airport crew would gonna lecture their asses for even considering overloading the plane. But Chanyeol simply instructed them to bring them all. 

And now, Baekhyun just wanted to laugh by the turn of events. 

They are on the tarmac and was asked to standby because a freaking private plane is being loaded with their shits by some airport staff. Holy giraffe...

"Cha-Chanyeol, how much would my credit card statement gonna be this month?"

Chanyeol faces him, sunglasses on and hair flying everywhere.  Damn . 

"What are you talking about? I don't know, how much did you spent on those stuff though?"

"No, I mean that..." Baekhyun could only points at the plane. 

"Oh. No, don't worry about that and our souvenirs. It's all good." he smiled sweetly at the dancer. 

Jongdae, Sehun and Jongin are kinda far from them because they've been interrogating a tarmac crew on about who knows what. 

"But..."

"Come on, I think they're done loading." Chanyeol is all enthusiastic and all. He glanced behind him before placing a peck on the dancer's head leaving the latter flustered by the freaking private plane. 

The interior of the plane is a combination of red and champagne leather. It can accommodate about fifteen or so person with two queen size bedroom. 

"Chanyeol, how did you..." Baekhyun for the nth time in the day couldn't finish his sentence. 

"You own this?" Jongdae satisfyingly inquired, bouncing his bum on his seat as if testing its softness. 

"No."

"Yes, he does!" Jongin exclaims. "Chan, about time to let me ride this."

"You haven't ride this? Ohoho hyung, what a shame!" Sehun mocked. 

Baekhyun throws him an accussing look. Chanyeol's eyes widen. What?

"It's not exactly mine! Don't listen to them."

"Jongdae asked you, not me." 

"Eh?"

"What are saying, hyung! Your name was written on the owner certificate."

"Shut up, Sehun." 

"Are you some sort of a enterprise owner?" Jongdae scrutinized, "Well, it would take a mogul to treat someone in Jeju."

"I really...No, but it's complicated."

"What's complicated having you named as the owner of this sweet baby?" Jongin interjected. 

"Okay, I kinda owns this." he slightly gives up. 

"That doesn't clear anything, actually. But anyway, we're not in the place to pry. Thank you for the ride, Chanyeol." Baekhyun found himself a seat on the last row by the window, smiling softly outside. 

Actually, the owner of this private plane is him, legally. But according to his moral, it is not entirely his. It belongs to the Gypsy and even to Mr. Han. These were all Mr. Han's hardwork and it would never take a signed paper to make him feel like he earned any of these. 

When the debate subsided, Chanyeol got himself a soda by the bar. 

A few minutes more, they take off. 

Everyone was comfortable on their own sometime after they took off. When Baekhyun was about to take a nap, a short-haired short woman emerged from some room in front with a silver tray on one hand...with nothing much on it...?

She has a slim built and an auburn short really soft-looking hair. 

Baekhyun followed her with his eyes and she ended up by Chanyeol who is watching a movie on his seat. 

"Mr. Park, a blank check was delivered to us from Harrison, Inc. main office through the central. They said that put whatever amount in exchange for the keychain." she spoke so softly. Or she was just borderline whispering. 

It is work . Baekhyun opted not to listen and just catch his sleep already but their soft voices were just being highlighted with all their friends already napping, so it can't be helped. 

"The central allowed this? We don't even know where to look for it in the first place." Chanyeol reasoned and reached for a pair of gloves first before halfheartedly grab the check. 

"The central said it is your discretion to accept so they let the check reach us. I'm sorry for displeasing you, sir."

"It's alright. Thank you." he clipped before slipping the check in his jacket's inner pocket. 

He took a glance across Baekhyun who started to toss and turn when the woman returned from the room she emerged from. He took pity of Baekhyun's uncomfortable form and realize the dancer would never request him for anything so he approach his seat ang gently taps the poor sleepy man. 

"Baek?"

He immediately opens his eyes, "Yes, Yeol?"

"You'll gonna hurt you neck if you're uncomfortable here. Come." and he stood up, waiting for the puzzled dancer to follow him. 

He ushered Baekhyun to further back behind their seats and opened the first bedroom door. 

"Here you go." he stood at the opening of the door, holding it open for Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun's eyes widen, "We're sleeping together?" he whispered. 

If nothing special had happened between them in this little vacation, Baekhyun would have never mind sleeping with Chanyeol but after all those kisses and a cherry on top of a confession, a moment with the tall guy would be something starting now. And their friends might caught them.

Chanyeol chuckles in amusement. "No." he extended an arm to beckon the dancer. "I'll take the other room if I'm sleepy."

The two were at the the mouth of the room whispering again. 

"Thank you, Chanyeol. But you know what, you don't have to do this."

Chanyeol scrunches his eyebrows, "Tucking you in?" he smirked. "But I've done it once already."

Baekhyun flushes, "No, I mean all this. The private plane. Actually this whole vacation."

"But it's fine. This plane is not mine but...I'm sort of allowed to use this."

"Of course, coz it's yours." Baekhyun teased. "It's not only the plane but Jeju is not cheap. Yes, we hella want a vacation but we can afford--"

"I'm sorry if I ever insulted you and Dae!"

"No, let me finish. I mean, you didn't have to treat us. Even if you are crazy rich we would never exploit anything from you." Chanyeol opened his mouth, attempting to speak again. "But thank you. We really appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Though, I'm not crazy rich. Far from it. A museum curator would never make me a millionaire."

Baekhyun regards him with a bored look. "Not buying it, I accidentally heard you receiving a blank check to fill out, I'm sorry. Don't lie already, it's fine."

"Wait okay...ugh it's complicated. But fine, you might see something soon anyway so not to surprise you, you can say I am comfortable." he sighed in defeat. 

"That's exactly what a rich people would say. Anyway okay, just be yourself. Stop stressing now. I just don't want you lying or denying whenever these would be brought up."

"Sleep now."

Baekhyun faces him properly and push his face closer to the tall guy. 

"Oh."

Chanyeol leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips. The taller concluded that the dancer is actually a kisser and Chanyeol is not complaining. 

After Chanyeol went out and Baekhyun settled himself, a few minutes later someone opened the door and the bed dipped. 

It's Jongdae, snuggling him. 

"I thought I'm gonna find you here sex-spent when he told me to join you here." Jongdae said, eyes closed. 

"Dae!" Baekhyun gasped, scandalized. 

"We'll talk soon." he warned Baekhyun. 

"Let's sleep." trying to dodge the demand. 

—-

After Chanyeol gently stirred Jongdae to join Baekhyun in the bedroom, he wake up Sehun and Jongin as well to have a meeting with Sue, his secretary, the short-haired woman that handed him the check earlier. 

"Sue!!! You're here! Give me a kiss, c'mon!" Sehun opened his arms towards the petite girl and strided few steps to come near her. Sue's frame barely reached Sehun's shoulder. 

Sue extended an elbow, preventing a looming giant maknae from engulfing her.

Sehun let out a loud  oof!

"Shut the fuck up, Sehun! Baekhyun is sleeping!" Chanyeol scolded. 

"Rogue..." she started but bit her lip right away, not used in addressing her boss outside the Gypsy scene. "Mr. Park, the central is actually asking for a meeting tomorrow. This is actually rescheduled since uhm...you took a sudden vacation."

Chanyeol casted Jongin an accussing look. 

"Hey! Don't act as if you didn't enjoy it as much as we did! If I know, you to enjoyed it more than us." Jongin smirked, hinting him about his pillow talks with a certain dancer. 

Chanyeol only scowls at him. "Okay. Any update about the shipment of those Chinese percussions?"

"Not later than a month from now, sir." 

"I see. A bit too late, I think. We'll retrieve it as soon as it landed. Call our men in Cambodia and ask for updates. I'll create a scheme for it ASAP." 

The truth is, he suddenly wants to fasten things up. He wants to complete his promises to Mr. Han, he wants to be at peace and he wants to be with Baekhyun. God, the things he do to him. 

"Noted, sir." Sue manually listed the instructions on her treasured notebook. Chanyeol opted his secretary to manually document everything to avoid hacking systems. Until her pen dropped and she reach for it, Sehun scrambled to hand it back to her. 

"Here, my love."

"Don't make me throw up." 

"Yah!"

Chanyeol interrupts the uprising bickering, "Sue, assign a man to look after Baekhyun, please."

"Chan?" Jongin inquired, puzzled why their leader suddenly want to guard the dancer. 

Chanyeol is all seriousness, "I'm not taking a any chances." he said with a stern voice which earned a satisfying smile from his secretary.


	10. The Flat

It was just another day for everyone in Tracing Consignment. 

Packages after packages. 

Deliveries after deliveries. 

Indeed it was just another day but it was a hell of a day. God, Baekhyun was tired!

Even the bosses helped wrapping packages, returns and backlogs. They hauled boxes after boxes.

Jongdae could just enter Baekhyun's office before crashing face first on a not so accommodating couch. But a couch is a couch. 

It's 6PM and the office just closed the operation for the day. All hands were full the entire day and Baekhyun couldn't even attend his daily ballet practice for all the backlog packages. 

And a day without ballet Baekhyun is a heartbroken Baekhyun. Adding a whole new load to his exhaustion. 

"I can't seriously get up from here now." Jongdae said, voice muffled again the couch. 

"God, tell me about it!" Baekhyun agrees. His eyes feel so heavy it's dropping already but Baekhyun is still updating their daily log. Adulting is a bitch. 

Baekhyun decided to be pulled by his sleepiness just for a minute but a gentle hand on his shoulder woke him from the intended power nap. 

"Sorry sir, it's 9PM. Will you spend the night here?" it's his secretary. 

"Eh? It's 9?" Baekhyun stretches on his seat. His power nap felt like five minutes but apparently his subconscious is just in denial. "Why are you still here, though?"

"Uhm, I was thinking maybe you'd still need me on something, sir." 

"I'm sorry, I accidentally fell asleep and kept you for nothing. You can go now, thanks for waking me up. Take care on you way home, 'kay?" 

His secretary carefully get out of the room, taking consideration of another sleeping body on the couch. 

After a few stretches, Baekhyun walks over his friend to wake him up but not after a hit or two from the sleeping bitch before Baekhyun could get him up. 

After they locked up, Baekhyun dropped Jongdae to his apartment again and now, he can get home to finally end his day. 

He parked on his designated parking slot in front of his apartment building and immediately get out. Sleeping is all he can think of. 

But not until he locked his car and set to approach his apartment building gate he noticed a man sitting by the plant strip typing on his phone. 

"Eh? Chanyeol?" he calls out. 

The man looked up from his phone and stood immediately, sliding his phone in his black trenchcoat pocket. 

Baekhyun stood in front of the taller. "What are you doing here? It's kinda late."

"I'm waiting for you."

"Why didn't you call me? Sorry, I don't usually get home this late." Baekhyun walks over the gate to let them in. But before opening the front door, he faces the Chanyeol. "Wait, you didn't just get here and waited, right? What if I was inside already?"

"I was here around five." Chanyeol shyly states, averting his eyes anywhere but to Baekhyun's. 

"What?!"

Chanyeol shrugs.

Baekhyun sighs. "I'm sure you're hungre. I'll just microwave stuff. Come on, quick. It's freezing."

Once Baekhyun switched on the lights, it illuminates the entire apartment. It has an open layout with relatively high ceiling. Across the other side of the room is a big bay window that took up the entire wall that could be a leisure spot because of a makeshift couch with piled cozy looking throw pillows. Right after the foyer, a counter is present and a kitchen on the other side of it. 

"Thanks for having me." Chanyeol announces as sign of respect, whistling as he wanders his eyes around the flat. 

"Feel at home." 

Chanyeol kickes off his shoes, copying how Baekhyun placed his on a rack. 

"Sit over there. I'll heat something, gonna change first."

Chanyeol gingerly sits on the sofa when Baekhyun disappeared behind a thick long curtain that runs from the floor to ceiling. 

Baekhyun's flat is straight out from a bachelor's pad that are featured in architecture and interior tv shows showcasing wise space-saving hacks. 

Chanyeol loses himself assessing the flat when Baekhyun reappears behind the curtain in no time, pulling down a white t-shirt oven his body. He walks over the kitchen area and starts clattering stuff. 

After Baekhyun set some food inside the microwave, he starts setting plates and utensils for both of them. He fidgeted in his phone before a faint music starts playing. 

"Yeol, c'mere the food's almost done." he calls for the taller by the island. He doesn't have a proper dining table because he reckoned it would be a waste considering he's living alone. 

Chanyeol just took a few strides to reach the island. 

"Hmm so what's up?" Baekhyun decides to ask his sudden visit. 

It was almost three weeks since the trip and the two had been just exchanging few texts or calls so seeing Chanyeol is as refreshing as a the glass of orange juice he had poured for both of them. His exhaustion is completely forgotted because having Chanyeol here is strangely warms him up and savesbhim from being lonely. 

Chanyeol taps his fingers on the marble island and gnaws his lips which Baekhyun immediately noticed. But even before Baekhyun could ask what's wrong, "How are you?"

"Pfft—that's lame but fine. I'm fine, kinda tired."

"Ballet?"

"Nope. The office was busy. I couldn't even attend a practice earlier."

"Oh. Sorry for disturbing your rest, then." Chanyeol casts his eyes downward, looking apologetic. 

"It's fine. I got a three-hour power nap, really. That's why I couldn't get home immediately."

"Hope you're not overworking yourself."

"Hmm yeah so, will you tell me now what brings you here?" Baekhyun inquired, smiling sweetly. 

Chanyeol clears his throat, "Well, uhm hope you don't find it weird but I have no particular reason." he scratches his nape, looking somehow guilty. 

"Oh."

"It's just...we were just talking through phone lately so I decided to visit..."

"Thanks for visiting, Chan—"

"No, I'm actually gonna ask you out...?" Chanyeol's eyes is popping out on how wide they are. 

Baekhyun was cut off. "Oh." He wasn't able to answer right away because the microwave pings, forcing him to get up and took the food out. 

By the time he set the food in front of them, Chanyeol is looking so sour. 

"What happened to you?!"

"Will you go out with me?" he asked looking so panicked and unsure, eyes still wide in wariness. 

"Of course! Stop looking so constipated now." 

"Yah! Coz you didn't answer right away, that's why!"

Baekhyun chuckles, "Did you actually think I would decline?" 

"You have all the reasons not to."

"You don't know that, Yeol."

Chanyeol couldn't respond for some reason. 

"So, what date do you have in mind?" Baekhyun asked sweetly, resting his chin on his knuckles. He know Chanyeol is making an effort now and he's more than willing to meet him halfway. 

"You'll see." the taller states mysteriously. 

—-

"What the actual fuck, you guys?!" Chanyeol exclaimed to Jongin and Sehun who firmly planted their asses on the backseat of Chanyeol's car. 

It's Sunday. The day Chanyeol had set as their first date with Baekhyun. 

With Baekhyun . 

Only with the dancer that's why it clearly pissed him off why the hell his ever so stubborn friends are being a pain by insisting on coming with him. 

Chanyeol regretted to his bones why he even casually announced his plans to the two after even instructing them to watch out the warehouse for the day. Everything is a waste!

Jongin pouts, regarding Chanyeol through the rear view mirror. "Chan, we wanna see a whale too!"

"Will you two get the fucking out of the car! I'll be late!"

"Hyunggg! I wanna get electrocuted by jelly fish!" Sehun shouts beside Jongin, clearly his friends are not even giving a shit on what he is saying. 

"I'm gonna get Sue to drag your asses out here!" Chanyeol threatens which actually got through their heads. Their eyes slightly widen but only fastens seatbelts tightly over their bodies, refusing to be drag out anytime soon. 

Chanyeol cries and hold his nose bridge in frustration.

"Not Sue! I don't wanna get drag by my nose again, no no no no, Chan!" a panicked Jongin exclaims, hiding his nose behind his hands clearly traumatized by a memory of the small secretary pissed at him. 

"So I suggest you two to get out before I call Suzy! Baekhyun is waiting, for heaven's sake!"

A good five minutes have passed and they're still arguing until Baekhyun started calling. 

"Oh god, he's calling! I'm telling you, you two. I'm gonna fucking blow your brains up! GET OUT!" Chanyeol panicks when he reach for his phone. 

"No!"

"I'm calling Suzy after I talk to Baekhyun!" Chanyeol threatens again while putting the phone on his ear, pointing a finger at the two. 

"Chan, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. You ready? I'll be there in a few."

"Baek-hyung! We wanna go too!" Sehun leans behind the driver's seat. Chanyeol almost felt his ear ring because the younger shouts directly to his ear. 

"Goddamit! I told you to get out!"

"What's happening there, Yeol?"

"It's nothing. Sorry I'll deal with something for a minute."

"Is that Sehun?"

"Baekhyun, we wanna see a dolphin!!!" now it's Jongin. 

"What's happening, Yeol? That's Jongin now, isn't it?

"We wanna go too, hyung!"

"Baek, I'll be there in fifteen. I'll just gonna kick these two out of the car."

"Looks like they wanna come, Yeol? Why don't you bring them along. It's fine." 

"What?! No! We're going on a date!" Chanyeol starts to get alarm by the turn of event but he is firm. This day is for them two. Just them two. 

"Drive over here. Let them come." 

"No! And that's final!" 

—-

"Jongin, move your ass will you!" 

"Leave my ass alone! Your shoulder is what taking up so much space!"

"Goddamn this sedan. Chanyeol-hyung, you should've use your SUV instead!" Sehun squeezes his butt some more to find a space. 

Chanyeol is gripping the steering wheel too tight, beyond pissed how his well-planned date with the dancer had turned out. They even have the gut to complain about his car when in the first place this should be just about him and Baekhyun. 

He was determined to have Baekhyun for himself this day, fighting until the last minute he almost shot the two to get off his car. So much for being determined. 

"I'm gonna kick you out of this moving god forsaken car if you don't let me fucking breathe!"

And now we have Jongdae, ladies and gentlemen.  Seriously, don't people have lives on Sundays?

Apparently, when Chanyeol picked up Baekhyun with his unwelcome baggages, he was having a coffee with Jongdae. Jongin and Sehun were even the ones that practically pleaded Jongdae to come along.  The audicity. 

Jongdae is squeezed between the younger men, wrestling their way as if no one is between them receiving every blow. 

"Can you guys just do us all a favor and ask me to literally drop you off here somewhere?" Chanyeol is still as pissed as hell for feeling like taking a family out on a freaking family day. 

"Where are you taking us, Chan-hyung?" Sehun asks from the backseat. 

"We're gonna at a very exclusive resto reserved for two." Chanyeol snaps, lying because he's so pissed. 

"Ow, that's boring!" Sehun boos. 

"Yes it is, so will you—"

"No! Let's go to a water park!" 

"Go by yourself then!"

Sehun pouts, crossing his arms in front of himself not caring if he elbowed Jongdae that let out a grunt. "Baek-hyung!" using Baekhyun to get his way to Chanyeol. 

"Sehun, shut the fuck up. I'm getting—"

"Let's so to a water park, Yeol!" Baekhyun was tugging on his arm excitedly when Sehun mentioned the water park, clearly loving the idea. 

"But—"

"It's what they want." 

"No!" 

However after another twenty minutes of fuming and sulking, in the end Chanyeol pulled up at a water park's parking lot without a fight. 

"Baek-hyung! Dae-hyung! Buy me that rubber sea snaky!" Sehun is shouting somewhere far from the entrance. 

The rest of them except for Sehun are waiting in line to buy tickets. Chanyeol is still sulking and angry, especially now after hearing Sehun demanding something from Baekhyun with no shame. He was about to scold Sehun but Baekhyun didn't even miss a beat and walks over to Sehun, fishing out his wallet. 

The water park is not that bad for a date, Chanyeol thought. It was informative and the creatures are all too cute, and what's made Chanyeol rest the whole case being ruined is that they all end up laughing their guts out. 

Chanyeol became aware of Baekhyun's humor for some time now. He could even be more hilarious than Jongdae, but this is the first time Chanyeol see Baekhyun this comfortable and laid-back. Different from the heartthrob and elegant Baekhyun everyone is drooling at. 

Sehun can't stop going on about where could he stick his hand to get electrocuted by jelly fishes that even Baekhyun became interested with the notion and actually want to try it as well. 

But the hell Chanyeol would let them! 

By afternoon, the group entered a hall with endless units of glass aquarium each containing small to medium-size sea creatures with each information labels. 

After a few aisles of shoving and wilding with each other, the much awaited creature was found. 

"Sehun!" Baekhyun squeels from the other end of an aisle, jumping in excitement. 

Sehun looked up from a small turtles' aquarium with Jongdae while Chanyeol and Jongin are maybe two aisles ahead from them. Perfect. 

"Here! Here!" he frantically flapped his arm motioning Sehun to him. 

Sehun and Jongdae stride toward him and not long, Sehun's eyes twinkle in excitement too when he saw what they were hunting the whole day. 

Oh god, really. You really can't leave the two alone. Especially with Jongdae. Because Jongdae would just join instead of stopping them. 

Luckily, the corner is relatively deserted, fuelling their mischievousness. Sehun downright dips his hand in the water where the jelly fishes instantly parted, running away from the foreign object. 

The three angels fidgets, waiting eagerly for the shock they were anticipating for.

But it never came. 

Sehun removes his hand from the water and pouts, "Hyung, they're just passing by my hand." looking at his own hand as if to find out what's wrong. 

Baekhyun tilts his head to the side, "Eh? Lemme try." 

Jongdae crouches beside the aquarium to inspect and observe Baekhyun this time. 

The three was caught innocently bumping butts with each other on something when Chanyeol decided to crane his neck to look for them through the racks of aquariums. 

He called for Jongin and walked towards what was the three found something too entertaining to make them stall. 

But what Chanyeol found has made his eyes almost jump out from their socket. Coincidentally, he witnessed Baekhyun unceremoniously dunks his hand in the aquarium filled with jelly fish. 

"Yah!" Chanyeol's voice booms at the aisle, shocking the three deers. Baekhyun abruptly pulls his dripping hand out. 

Leaving the three for two seconds and this what happens. 

"What are you doing?!" Chanyeol demands an explanation even though he obviously know, he's just pissed. 

"We tried to get sting by the jellies." Sehun reasoned. 

"Oh my god." Chanyeol breathes in disbelief.  Still with the jelly fish?

"Maybe they're not charged yet." Baekhyun whispers, more of as a conclusion for himself. 

Jongin circles the three and crouches in front of the aquarium, "It says here they don't sting."

The three deflate in disappointment. Sehun was looking for this chance the entire day and he was just so unfortunate to find stingless jellies. 

"Let's find with sting, hyung." he pulls Baekhyun by the arm but Chanyeol is not taking any more chances. 

"The hell you will!" Chanyeol grumbled and lock one of Baekhyun's hand in his before pulling the dancer causing the rest to follow them. 

—-

By 6PM, all the unwanted company were dropped off by their places. Chanyeol and Baekhyun are now in front of the dancer's apartment building.

They safely ended the family date without anymore incident. By incident meaning the hunt for jellyfish sting. What's this kink, anyway?

"Thanks for today. I really enjoyed it."

Chanyeol snorts, "This was supposed to be our date." 

"Stop sulking, you're too cute. Anyway, you wanna come up? Have some coffee, it's cold."

"Is it alright?" the taller hesitates, not wanting to keep the dancer from resting. 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, "I just invited you but you're asking me now."

After fumbling with the keys, Baekhyun welcomes Chanyeol again in his humble home. This time, Chanyeol tried to lounge by the bay window. 

The apartment is at the fifth level and enough to give the room a street view. The part of that flat is relatively dimmer for a reason to appreciate the city lights at night, Baekhyun explained from behind the curtain again. Chanyeol concluded it was his bedroom or at least a closet. 

The flat gives Chanyeol a cozy vibe. From the wood panel flooring, ruffled carpet, papers slightly disorganized across the coffee table, and long thick curtains on some part of the walls to soften the brick walls, it's like a space of some hipster artist in Brooklyn. 

"I'm really liking your place." he breathes loud enough for Baekhyun to hear from the kitchen zone, making cups of coffee for both of them. 

Baekhyun let an  hmm while clattering at the kitchen. 

When Baekhyun joined him by the bay window, all casually dressed and with a cup of coffee looking too much comfortable. Chanyeol could hardly resist embrassing the dancer to get a comfort as well. 

"Jongdae found this for me three years ago. Then shortly, I discovered the dance company as well." he sips from his cup. 

"It's really good. It's so comfortable here."

"Hmm." Baekhyun shifts from his seat, hugging a throw pillow and turn to face the street. "Thanks for today, Yeol. I really enjoyed it."

"Thanks for going with me."

"Thanks for getting into our lives, even bringing Sehun and Jongin with you too."

Chanyeol feels something warm spreads across his body from that remark. This man is too down to Earth that he is grateful that they barged into their lives when in reality, Chanyeol is the one who is so thankful he even met Baekhyun. 

But not long a cold bucket of reality splashes itself across his face, waking him from dreaming of flowers and rainbow and his avoidance of his responsibilities. 

His line of work is too dangerous, he knew it. He knew it even before deciding to pursue Baekhyun but he simply couldn't avoid it. Right there and then, he contemplates all the consequences if this thing with Baekhyun would last of not, he'd be involve in some ways or another. Assigning a discreet security team for Baekhyun would never be enough. The whole thing is unfair to Baekhyun, even to Jongdae. Getting them involve even without having any idea that they were being dragged into a nightmare. 

But this is the first time Chanyeol has been interested in someone that made him consider so many thing so he hope this really would last. 

Mr. Han suddenly crossed his mind. Repeating the former leader's words to him literally only a week before they learnt the old man became a complete terminal. 

"Chanyeol-ah, I am sorry for forcing all these to you. Promise me you'll settle down one day...with a family of your own..." the old man was still in a wheel chair but more limp and wearing an oxygen mask. 

"When...when you found the one...drop all of these. Gypsy...was formed by an accident anyway...I-I just can't let our men starve...so I took responsibility...I'm really sorry..."

"It's alright, sir. I understand." Chanyeol could barely find his voice. He could feel that he would choke if he speak long.

"No...Listen to me, son. Don't be a prisoner of this world...Promise me you'll settle everything down, please, son..." he ragged his breath and Chanyeol panicked. 

"Sir, please..."

Mr. Han held his hand, "Make everything right and live normal life with your family...arraseo?"

He never imagined he would've hold on to these words from his mentor. Never in his time leading the Gypsy he pondered the words until he met Baekhyun because it didn't even crossed his mind to actually settle down with his own family. 

These words were somehow easing his conscience since he started dreaming about the dancer romantically because aside from the guilt of potentially risking Baekhyun, he is feeling guilty about the whole group be compromised until he decided to end the Gypsy's legacy and for the thought of him would just settle down with a glass of whiskey in his hand like nothing happened. 

"Yeol?" Chanyeol was pulled back to reality with Baekhyun's whispering his name softly while still watching the lit street. 

"Yes, Baek?"

"I..." the dancer hesitates. "We've talked about being transparent, right..." Baekhyun trails off, a serious atmosphere suddenly surround them. 

Chanyeol just waited for him to continue. 

"Are we...are we like..." Baekhyun gulps. "What are we now?"

"What do you want us to be now?" Chanyeol calmly asks but inside, his heart began to pound by the sudden  defining the relationship . 

Baekhyun caught his lip between his teeth, eyes darting everywhere. "I just don't want to be caught in grey area." he hurriedly follows, "But I don't want to pressure you! I mean...I mean..." he was just thinking he would prefer to have a clear standing but he could wait if Chanyeol is not ready. He is aware how understanding Chanyeol is for both of them so for once, he wants Chanyeol to feel that he's really important to Baekhyun too. 

"I understand. Then black and white, it is. We're dating? Okay." how can Chanyeol pass this chance, anyway. Baekhyun will be his. 

Baekhyun smiles sweetly but somehow sadly, "Listen first. It's just...are we ready? To our families, colleagues...how can we..."

"Baek, slow down. I understand your feelings. Heck, it's my role. Putting a label on us doesn't require us to shout what we have to the world. I'm as wary as you are, at least for myself, believe me. I told you, I respect your boundaries and I'll be patient for you and for myself. We'll come to arrangements, we have all the time, 'kay?"

Baekhyun is so grateful for how reassuring Chanyeol is. Baekhyun admits to himself despite having internal battles, he is having a hard time voicing it all out and solve it objectively. That's why he always resort to clear arrangements because he would definitely get himself killed from overthinking. 

"Ahhh...pillow talk is so cheesy." Baekhyun breathes, eyes shining because of the night lights shining through the big window. 

Chanyeol chuckles but watches the street as well until something crossed his mind that made the inside of his skin annoyingly itchy. "Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm."

"Is it true you only date genius girls?" but the moment Chanyeol let the question out he wanted to smack himself. 

"What?" Baekhyun is almost mortified by the sudden question. 

Chanyeol clears his throat and blinks fast. "I mean..."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, "Jongdae. Argh, will you stop listening to that megaphone man!" He's so done with bestfriend, really. 

Chanyeol could only squeak a  sorry . The question was embarassing but it just really...aish!

"I only dated once a long time ago." Baekhyun rolls his eyes again. "And...aish! Yes, she was an ace...like hell. But it's not necessarily I like someone...fine, it's attractive." Baekhyun defeatedly admits. 

Chanyeol grins that made Baekhyun frowned when he regarded the taller. "What's so funny? You asked me!" he not-so-gently hit Chanyeol's arm. 

"Nothing!"

"Everyone has some kind of kink, you know!" the dancer defended.

"I'm not saying anything! Sorry, sorry. I'm not making fun of you." Chanyeol was amused but didn't say anything about the topic anymore. "Wahhh, I really like your place!"

He couldn't stop admiring the place despite its small floor area. Baekhyun wanders his eyes as well before setting it to Chanyeol that has his one leg folded on the couch while the other is stretched on the floor, toeing the carpet. He looks so cute comfortably chilling in his flat despite being a literal giant. 

"And I like seeing you here too." Baekhyun suggestively remark, making Chanyeol flush under the street lights. It warms Chanyeol by the implication that Baekhyun is really welcominh him in his life.


	11. Testing the Water

It is official that Baekhyun and Chanyeol are dating. Their friends didn't need a verbal announcement to conclude things and decided not pressure the two to admit things formally. They just tease them though when they would see each other. 

Two months after the  family date , the two had established a routine as a couple. The whole set up has put Chanyeol at ease but at the same time being with Baekhyun would mean being on guard all the time. On guard to danger and on Baekhyun finding out about his job too soon. 

Chanyeol wants to groan inwardly everytime he thinks about how he's been lying to Baekhyun and to think they were just starting things out. 

To tell the truth, being a leader has made Chanyeol feeling anxious more often than not for the longest time he could remember. All the bottled up responsibilities and wills Mr. Han had bestowed to him, Chanyeol had never been able to relax his whole being again. 

But the arrival of Baekhyun in his life had just messed up all his duties. He's starting to get overwhelmed to hold all the plans he commited to himself to keep the Gypsy while finding a new life with Baekhyun. All is messing up with his head. 

God knows he really tried digesting things bit by bit and countered everything with what he thought a decent solution but maybe everything is not just so simple. No, actually it's so far from being simple. 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol usually meet several days a week where usually Chanyeol picks Baekhyun up in the morning that would mean he'll have to pick him by office hours are over as well. Sometimes Chanyeol would take Baekhyun to museums after the latter's office hours while he supervise the progress of exhibit he was commissioned to curate. 

One day, literally the first time Chanyeol had picked Baekhyun from the ballet studio one morning to drop him to his office, Lara saw them. She saw a man emerged from a car wearing a sunglasses who kissed Baekhyun's cheek so sweetly and was surprised—an understatement—that she practically cornered them for an explanation. 

He introduced Chanyeol as his boyfriend because he is and even though he hadn't prepared any explanation, he'd go for it and just waited for Lara's outburst. 

Lara's jaw dropped. "Wha—I thought...Uhm how...?" Lara was blinking rapidly one, because of how god-like Chanyeol is while flashing his shy smile at her and two, flustered on how the two had gotten together when months ago Baekhyun swore he wasn't gonna be anyone's business anytime soon.

Baekhyun saw her wills herself to regain her composture. "I am Lara. His ballet mate. It's so nice meeting you, Chanyeol. Clearly, I'm so rattled right now but I love Baekhyun. Whoever he chooses I know would be worth it. I hope we could talk properly soon so you two could 'come clean' to me, yeah?" 

Baekhyun let out a deep breath that the situation is somewhat okay to Lara. Not that it would change anything between him and Chanyeol if Lara judges them, but approval from the people in their lives would clearly mean a lot. This is part of their plan as a couple for the first time playing in the other team, to inform people cautiously and could possibly get their unconditonal support. However, it's funny that the first time it happened, surely they had surpised Lara. They'll do better next time. 

They continue to get to know each other and find a comfortable pattern of meetings as days rolled. Sometimes they would chill in Baekhyun's flat because Chanyeol likes his space so much. They would sometimes share kisses by the window couch while talking sweetly things about themselves. They were getting confident and familiar to their touches and slightly intimate pettings. 

One night, Chanyeol took Baekhyun at the Anyangcheon River to eat dinner because Baekhyun loves to leisure out in the night, especially when the night is bright with the moon and stars. Chanyeol took a blanket and a basket of food from the car trunk and diligently set everytime up while Baekhyun checks the water as near as the law allows him to.

"You bought these?" Baekhyun checks the dishes packed in several bento boxes when Chanyeol switches on the lamp he also brought. He's back from his little exploration. 

"No." Chanyeol mutters. 

"You had someone to cook these?"

"Nope."

"Who made these, then?"

"Babe, how about ask me if I cooked these?" Chanyeol feigns annoyance. 

"Because you don't look like it."

"Ouch." 

"But seriously?" Baekhyun asks through a smug grin because Chanyeol pouted by his doubt. 

"Aish, I did! C'mon take a bite and give me some credit." Chanyeol urges him. 

The entire day, Chanyeol did not go to the warehouse and spent his time cooking food several days worth. He usually cook his food once or twice a week and just reheat meals for those days he couldn't make a meal from scratch because of work. Coincidentally, he cooked today and when he noticed how beautiful the night is, he called Baekhyun for a dinner out and packed all dishes he had cook for the week. 

Baekhyun grins some more before taking each meal in his bowl. He did not say a word until he tasted every single dish and Chanyeol is getting edgy. Are they too bad?

Baekhyun continues to eat when Chanyeol thought he would gonna say something and Baekhyun is beyond amuse how Chanyeol's big eyes watch his movement. 

Baekhyun takes pity of his boyfriend. "You look constipated again. It's good!" Baekhyun cracks up. "You're impressing me more and more, huh."

"Then why didn't you say so immediately! God, you almost made me hurl my gut out." Chanyeol relaxes that Baekhyun approves. 

"Bet you still got something up your sleeves, Mr. Park." Chanyeol only smirks by himself and continues eating. 

The rest of their dinner was filled with just goofing around while watching the night sky. Baekhyun closes his eyes for a moment and inhales the river breeze. 

Never in his life he imagined being in a situation like this with a man. To put it simply, be contented and comfortable with someone romantically. It was always people competing for his attention which really made him uncomfortable. He never thought we would crave this gentleness from someone. Or maybe it's just Chanyeol that triggered things to him he never thought would give him good feelings. Because it's true that Chanyeol is very caring to him. Whichever it is, it's growing to him, making him determined to make this work. 

Although Baekhyun may act normal, but inside there's a battle of thoughts. Especially his problems with his parents. It's his biggest dilemma now since the thing with Chanyeol became serious. Funny how the moment he met Chanyeol was practically the time his parents had asked him to build a family like it is the most easiest thing to do, and here he is just got a boyfriend. A hot one, you might add. 

As much as he try to analyze what his parents might say to prepare himself, none of his imagination has convinced Baekhyun that would likely their reaction. He raised his concern to Chanyeol one day and as understanding as he is, he just said that they should be patient and be prepared until they're—he's—ready. 

"A penny for your thoughts?" Chanyeol murmurs. 

Baekhyun didn't even realize he's been spacing out long enough. Aside from his dilemma with his parents, one thing is for sure, Baekhyun is happy. 

"Would you like to stay at my place again?" Baekhyun asks suddenly. It dawns to him that he wants to stay with Chanyeol more tonight. He offers his place because he expects Chanyeol to choose his like always. 

"Like...for the night?" Chanyeol clarifies. 

"Yeah."

Chanyeol thinks it's just another night hanging out together. "Sure. But how about my place? I don't want the containers to spoil." Chanyeol busies himself gathering the empty containers back in the basket. 

Baekhyun got caught off guard by the nonchalant offer. He never once asked his boyfriend to take him to his place because, well he just respects the latter's personal space and preference not to hangout there. And Chanyeol had expressed his admiration enough for the dancer's place so why not. It's not a big deal to Baekhyun. But now Chanyeol suddenly offers his place, he would lie if he thinks it doesn't bit make him feel thrilled because yes, he wondered why they only stay at his flat everytime. 

They take a familiar ride that Baekhyun courses everyday because Chanyeol's apartment is neighboring their ballet studio. Chanyeol's apartment is at the fifth level too but the building is more of modern looking compared to his postmodern style apartment building. 

After Chanyeol inputed the passcode on the door, he flicks a switch beside the door that illuminates the entire space. A pristine scandinavian living room welcomes Baekhyun. Unlike his flat, Chanyeol's is just white with touches of light-colored wood. It's like snowing inside the room. 

In contrast with his apartment, the layout of the room is formally divided with walls that's why Baekhyun couldn't figure out how big is the place. Everything is in order. Too much order Baekhyun could mistaken it as a new unit open for viewing of potential tenants. 

Chanyeol disappeared in one of the doors along a hallway—there's a freaking hallway inside—after he shouts to Baekhyun to take a sit wherever he likes. Baekhyun hesitates before sitting on an edge of a brand new-looking sofa because the place doesn't really look like someone has been using it.

It's not necessarily a bad thing but Baekhyun thinks he might have figured out why Chanyeol keeps fussing about Baekhyun's unit. His unit shows no sign of living. It divides spaces and might as well the people living in it. Isolating each other from bond and interactions and it's not helping that Chanyeol is living alone. 

Chanyeol padded towards him, now dressed in trackpants and white t-shirt. He sits beside Baekhyun and places an arm on the backrest above the dancer's head. 

Chanyeol lays a bundle of clothes over his lap. "Please get comfortable." and stretches his arm under him for the tv remote control. 

It's a big white t-shirt and basketball shorts Baekhyun doubts would fit him. Nevertheless, he unceremoniously stretches his body and pulls the hem of his hoodie over his head. He has no other intention or anything but to change casually because he just doesn't mind Chanyeol's presence. But it's a different case for Chanyeol because his eyes widen by the dancer's action and gulp. He stares hard on the screen because he could barely stop ogling the milky skin of Baekhyun. However, sorry for being a disappointment but he was unsuccessful not to take a peak because Baekhyun was seating on the edge and Chanyeol is comfortably leaning on the rest. 

As swift as the show was, Chanyeol caught a generous view of Baekhyun's lean back. It's muscular enough but the muscle build is different maybe because his workout is ballet and not by equipment. Baekhyun's slightest movement works his muscles that dazed Chanyeol and completely shuts the tv program from his focus. 

As if the torso was not enough of a sweet punishment, but he forgets the pants that is coming. Baekhyun stands casually and reaches for his waistband. 

Chanyeol clears his throat. "Baek..." he softly calls out, masking his plead for Baekhyun to take pity of him. 

Baekhyun regards him for a moment before it dawns to him. Baekhyun grins sheepishly. "Why, Yeol? Are you shy?" he softly chuckles. 

"You'll give a man a heartattack." Chanyeol whispers while eyes fixed at the tv screen. 

Baekhyun giggles some more. "Stop eating fatty foods then." and is about to thumb his waistband again and shamelessly facing Chanyeol now. Baekhyun watches his reaction and was satisfied when he saw his boyfriend winced. 

Baekhyun hollers. "Okay, okay. I just don't know where I can change and it's not a big deal to me. But alright, I'll change here behind you." he gently shakes his head, amused and padded around behind the sofa. 

As naughty as he is, he just rustles the clothing with an arm but did not actually remove his pants. Baekhyun still has the grin when he leans behind Chanyeol's head. Not long, Chanyeol oh-so-slowly cranes his neck around and his eyes are so far on the corner it could actually rolled in the back. 

"Gotcha." Baekhyun softly says, poking his index on Chanyeol's neck. 

Chanyeol surrounded with white living room only highlights his cheeks and ears flushing. He gasps as if betrayed then reaches for Baekhyun's upper body which causes him to yelp and rolls him over the sofa's backrest and laid the dancer's upper body on his lap. "You're so evil." he is so embarass to be caught he buries his face on the dancer's neck. 

Baekhyun laughs loudly, feeling successful teasing Chanyeol. "Oh my god! Yeol, stop! Stop! It tick—hahaha—tickles. Please! Stop! Stop! Sorry!" Baekhyun is losing his breath because of laughing. He tries blocking Chanyeol by the shorts he still clutched. 

Chanyeol takes pity of him. He stops tickling the dancer and inhales his scent deeply one last time before he kiss his cheeks and stare ar his fluched face. "Come on now, babe. Get change already." but still doesn't let go of his hold to Baekhyun. 

"Let go of me first." Baekhyun anchors his arms around Chanyeol's shoulder, getting ready to get up once the taller let him from his hold. 

Instead, the arms around him tightens. "Never."

Baekhyun snickers. "Yah, I'll change now. Let go."

"You look so good." Chanyeol whispers and wanders his eyes around his face, his own face still close. 

Baekhyun feels himself flush a bit. "Says you." because it's true. Chanyeol is really a vision and so manly too. 

"Are we really together now?" Chanyeol says in disbelief. 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, smiling. "It's been what, third month? And you still ask me that?"

"You're mine, then?"

"As cheesy as it sounds, yes I'm yours, Mr. Park." arms still around Chanyeol's shoulders, pulls the taller's head down to his.

The moment their lips touch, the smell of Chanyeol surrounds him more that causes Baekhyun to let out a small sound of satisfaction which triggers Chanyeol to sweep his tongue to his lips. Baekhyun being a greedy thing, dances with his boyfriend's tongue too. Baekhyun's body wants to curl so bad so instead, he folds his legs to his torso and Chanyeol responded by pulling him up to his lap. 

They both know this kiss is different from all the kisses they had. It's as passionate as always but this time, it's like they're toeing the line of a new experience. 

"Yeol..." Baekhyun murmurs his name between the kiss. Chanyeol's hands are on both sides of the dancers head as if holding him in place to be devour. While Baekhyun has his hands on his shoulder blades, massaging. 

"Yes, babe?" he breathes back and gets back to kissing him again. 

"Nothing...You feel good..." Baekhyun slides his hands from the taller's shoulders to his neck around to chest. 

Baekhyun breaks the kiss and stares at him intensely but his eyes is dazed. "Will you..." he hesitates. Chanyeol caresses his back, patiently waiting for him to continue. Eyes closed and their foreheads touching. "Will you take me to your room?" he asks hurriedly, afraid he would chicken out for things he thinks he's ready to explore. 

Chanyeol freezes for a second and eyes sprung open, before relaxing again and leaning for another kiss. "You mean..."

"I...I don't know." Baekhyun breathes, nuzzling Chanyeol's cheek. But the truth, he wants to hide himself. 

Chanyeol continues caressing his back sweetly. "You know I won't do anything to you until you're ready, Baek." he whispers. 

"I know that."

"So..."

"But you make me feel good." Baekhyun is so embarass to laid out his feelings. To hide his embarassment, he leans in again for another heated kiss that surprises Chanyeol. 

The sudden kiss made Chanyeol whimpers but kisses back right away. All he do when he started things with Baekhyun was to be cautious for both of them. Not that he thinks he's not ready himself but they should at least talk this out properly. But Baekhyun cupping his face and pressing his body more to his is not helping at all. He's just a man feeling all sorts of sensation and it's so bad because he's starting to feel his pants tighten. 

"B-Baek..." 

"Hmm..."

"Wait..."

"What?" Baekhyun just broke the kiss to say that but resumes attacking his lips. 

Chanyeol is so torn now. He knew they are being carried away by the moment but a voice in his consciousness is squeezing itself saying that Baekhyun is fine. They're together anyway so this is normal. 

"Are...you sure...about this?" Chanyeol could barely finish his sentence because Baekhyun wouldn't let his lips alone. He pushes Baekhyun gently away from him by holding both of his arms. "You know I did not bring you here for this, right?" he said breathlessly. He unconsciously licks his lips because Baekhyun is looking with the same expression on his face back in Jongdae's house when he mistaken the  keys as  kiss:  swollen lips and looking drunk. But tonight, he's just drunk by the kiss alone. 

Instead of saying a word, Baekhyun gracefully stands up and take the taller's hands and circles it around his waist. Afterwards, wraps his arms around Chanyeol's neck to continue their kiss. 

Chanyeol is so losing his shit by the kisses. He pushes and guides Baekhyun's body around the sofa to the hallway he disappeared from earlier. Baekhyun is not aware of the surrounding and just let Chanyeol led his body and just focus on kissing his boyfriend. They inevitably bumped to some things throughout the whole trip from the living to Chanyeol's room. 

The back of Baekhyun's knees caught the bed and Chanyeol gently pushes him down the bed. Baekhyun began feeling his torso and eventually starts finding the taller's skin by the hem of his t-shirt. He slides his slender fingers on the skin, pushing the fabric up along his fingers' journey. 

Baekhyun's touch left a hot trail on Chanyeol's skin, fuelling the taller's hunger. He moves his lips to Baekhyun's jaw to ears, vacating Baekhyun's mouth becomes inhibit from letting out breathy noises. 

"Oh, Baek." Chanyeol breathes out.

"You're gorgeous, Yeol." 

A growl escapes Chanyeol and he pull his shirt over his head once and for all before plunging onto Baekhyun's mouth again. All rationale almost left his mind when he decided to fist the dancer's top too but what he caught was the shorts' fabric that was draped on his shoulder. 

It dawns to Chanyeol what they were doing. Chanyeol shuts his eyes close, willing himself to wake up and breaks the kiss. He pushes himself up and drapes the shorts playfully on Baekhyun's sinful face. 

Baekhyun gets up abruptly, puzzled. "What?" he removes the fabrics from his face and stares at Chanyeol, both of them sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Chanyeol caught his head between his hands again and kisses his squarely on the lips. "Baek, I'm sorry but I think we shouldn't do it now. I mean, god yes I really want you but I want you whole more. I want you ready in any ways, 'kay?" he's frowning in concern that the dancer might get mad at him but thankfully, Baekhyun face softens. 

"Don't be sorry. I made you do it."

"No, I'm equally responsible too. But listen. I want everything perfect when we do it. Hell, we'll study if we have to. I want us to talk, you get me?"

"Yes, Yeol. I'd like that." Baekhyun smiles his eye smile and it constricts Chanyeol's heart. 

"C'mere you!" and engulfs Baekhyun in his arms. "You really want me to go insane, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." he chuckles, his voice is muffled against his boyfriend's chest. 

"We'll talk, okay? If we did, you sure be prepared for teasing me like this, Mr. Byun." he warns.


	12. The Secretary

The rest of the night at Chanyeol's apartment was spent meaningfully with Baekhyun. The entire night was filled with laughter and sweet talks. After almost something happened, Baekhyun asked the taller to tour him around for he thought he shouldn't stay with Chanyeol in a bed if they wanted to hold that off. He felt grateful for Chanyeol for his taking things slow for both of them but being intimately close tonight is too much. 

Just after they went out of the bedroom, Baekhyun had noticed the displays along the hallway. It has enough frames to fill the spaces on the walls, mostly just landscape pictures, a couple of Chanyeol's portraits and Chanyeol with Aunt Hae. 

Until Baekhyun spotted it.

His MICA certificate with a latin honor title that surprised Baekhyun. 

He stopped on his tracks and Chanyeol looked at him questionably. 

"You..." Baekhyun meekly points at the certificate. Chanyeol looks over the pointed object. 

"Oh. That..."

"I knew you graduated in States but...Why didn't you...This..."

"Hmm?" 

"Why didn't you say something about this? You're amazing, babe." Baekhyun is in awe and proud for his boyfriend. 

"But that's not much. It's just a title." Chanyeol says as if it's just a small thing, but he's just shy to flaunt it. But then he remembers Baekhyun thing for brains, he almost smirk. 

"It's not just a title, Yeol. You worked hard for that." Baekhyun faces Chanyeol. They talked on each other's face quietly in the hall. "You're amazing."

"And you're mine." 

—-

A month had passed and one early Sunday morning. Too early, so to speak, Chanyeol, Sehun and Jongin made their way to a quiet neighborhood with urgency. 

Chanyeol woke up by a call from one of his men in China to inform about the sudden shipment of the percussions. Those items were initially scheduled to be shipped roughly three months ago but got caught up by delays after delays and just now they have received a unexpected update.

The sudden change of plan made the Gypsy short of men in-charge of leading a retrieving operation. 

He instinctively called Jongin and Sehun to report pronto, with the latter vocal protest for bothering him in a Sunday morning. Sleep-deprived, they even fearlessly freaking command Chanyeol to pick them up. 

"Those stupid drums better be as worthy as my sleep." a maknae on top grumbles at the backseat. 

Jongin and Sehun don't have any idea they were gonna pick someone up. They almost don't care where Chanyeol has been taking them actually, and just this all to be over. 

"Where are we going, anyway?" Jongin asks sourly, wanting to get this all done over with. Chanyeol is letting them grumble because he hardly got any sleep himself yet and Baekhyun had slightly influenced him how to control his temper. 

Sehun and Jongin just watch the houses they passes by and shortly, they park in front of a two-storey apartment complex with sweepers sipping cups of coffee by the gate. They mutter their morning greetings before proceeding by a staircase. They followed Chanyeol who's walking briskly and knowingly. Thankfully, none of them is below 180cm to keep up with his long legs that goes forever. 

The complex is decent enough with just plain white paint and moderate security system. 

Chanyeol stops in front one of the door units. 2705. 

Chanyeol knocks softly at first but after a minute without a respond, Chanyeol starts banging the door. They can't stall that long. 

He tried calling the phone of the person residing in this apartment too but strangely he wasn't able to get through. He really need people now. 

"Call Sue!" he snaps, not caring which of the two men would contact the secretary. 

Jongin fishes his phone out and waits for the call to get through, while Chanyeol continue banging the door. 

A few more uncivilized knocks, the door parted halfway abruptly, revealing only a disheveled Suzy wearing only a white cami top and a too short shorts. Her short hair is messy from sleeping and a hint of curls. Still yawning and rubbing her eyes, she did not realize right away that her boss was the one trying to take down her door. 

On the other hand, the sight made Sehun's mouth dry while Chanyeol remains silent, waiting for her to fully wake up. 

Jongin whistles, "Goodmorning, my sweet coffee cup."

Sue eyes widen in surprise, finding the three bosses of Gypsy outside her apartment. "Mr. Park!"

"We gotta go. Be quick and change." Chanyeol commands, keeping all serious not to make Sue as uncomfortable as she is. They were the ones who barged in, anyway. 

Sue is still brushing off her drowsiness but she opens the door wide, inviting the men in. She can't just let them wait outside looking suspicious and all when it's family day, any moment now children would be out play. Afterall, those three look like celebrities escaped from their managers for an early exploration. 

"I'll be quick, Mr. Park. Please get comfortable." she said frantically before she disappears. 

Sehun is still dazed from the sight of unorganized Sue, Jongin beat him from making a malicious remark. Although he wouldn't be able to make any remark at all because a just-woke-up-Suzy is like his walking wet dreams. 

On the other hand, Sue is still confused why her bosses bother to go her apartment during unreasonable hour. She glides her hand on her bed to find her phone and find it dead. 

Oh shit, she's dead to her boss too. That's why they made a trip here.

Last night, she was out partying and being free knowing Sunday is free day. Especially Mr. Park is using his off now meaningfully since he and Baekhyun starts dating. But she wasn't aware her phone was dead and behold a couple missed calls from Mr. Park. 

She bravely perks out her neck from a door. "Which code, Mr. Park?" she ask, knowing this day is not like any other days in the headquarter. 

"Three." Chanyeol said, without looking away from his phone. 

Code three is for retrieval operation. She rarely get into those because she's more responsible for Chanyeol's schedule and all. Typical secretary duties. But in cases like these is when she is required to participate, asking which code tells her how she would have to dress. 

Another ten minutes she was all showered and dressed but bare-faced. 

The sun has barely rise and they're all in the car on their way to the headquarters. 

Sue is sitting at the back beside a strangely quiet Sehun. "I'm sorry, Mr. Park I was out drinking last night." she winces but she had to tell her reasons. 

"It's fine, it's supposedly our off but the stuff from China are on their way and about to dock. I need people." Chanyeol focused on overtaking cars after cars. 

He would need to send three leaders today because items coming from China are items with most sensitive and high security protocols. Those guys are hell of a guard. But as usual, Chanyeol must stay in the shadows. 

After gathering men and equipment at the headquarters diligently, they set off hastily. 

Suzy volunteers to take wheel. Along the way, the three formulate a plan first on the way to the port. Motherfucker, it's broad daylight!

"Are you awake enough?" Jongin asks from the passenger seat. 

"Yes, I'm goo—MOTHERUCKER! Get your stupid ass aside!" Sue roars to some random car. Jongin watched in horror how her small frame could exclaim profanities like she could take ten men down. On second thought, she can. 

"You sure? Coffee, at least?" Jongin asks carefully. 

"God, please! Those drums from hell will be the death of me. Do you guys have some aspirin too?"

Jongin scoots a bit to grab a tumbler beside him while Sehun silently fiddles for a pain reliever. 

While Chanyeol was patient to the two guys earlier, the said guys opt to be patient to Sue this time because she has a hangover and now forced to join an operation. 

"Just tell us if you can't do it." Sehun says carefully. Jongin notices Sehun is remarkably quiet than usual than earlier when Chanyeol had picked them up. 

The whole ride was indeed uncivilized, courtesy of Sue but along the way they had came up with a decent system that Chanyeol approves through their established intercom. 

Sue will be in charge in giving direction and signals. She would communicate to the standby men by the operation tower to monitor the incoming and departing ships with their profiles. 

One of their men already handed a port uniform to inflitrate the authorized areas and a fake pass for handling the stuff from the ship to an armored car. By this time, the replicas are on their way and Jongin had flew to receive it and lead the replacement operation. 

Sehun bends his six-foot frame in the backseat while changing to the overall while Sue roughly types on a laptop. Sehun jumps out the car and Sue expects him to just recite the plan for the last time before fleeing away. 

Apparently, Sehun has other things in mind. He opens Sue's car side door abruptly, surprising the secretary from navigating something in the laptop. 

Sehun pulls one of her hand away from the keypad toward him causing Sue to widen her eyes in confusion. "What?!" seems like sudden movements send jolting pain in her hangovered head. 

"You sure you're fine by yourself?" Sehun asks her fiercely, staring intensely. She could smell his minty breath in this distance. 

"Of course." Sue opts to answer just so they could commence. "What's the matter?" 

"Don't do anything stupid. Stay low." Sehun snaps, bizzarely serious and intimidating. 

"I know, Hyde." Sue responds, using his codename to imply they should start already. Sehun hesitantly ran away. 

What's his deal? Sue thought. 

Sehun clearly didn't give a shit if Chanyeol heard the brief exchange. He's aware of Sehun's long-time crush to Sue anyway, and their other members might just think it was a simple pep talk or what. 

The operation drags, directions after directions. The Gypsy's in game. Sehun was whispering literally his every move like when they manage to mislead other employees so they could load the stuff to their identical armored car instead of the assigned armored car by the Karmi, the buyer, which now bears the replicas thanks to Jongin's team. 

"Guys, I got a call. A team from Karmi would inspect their items now. Shit, this is not in their plan...And I can see them by the gate now..." Sue's voice rings again in their radio along with frantic taps on the keys. "Get that shit over quick...Rogue, I'll get out and sort the Karmi somehow." and sounds from her line went silent even though Chanyeol sternly calls out for her. 

A disapproved plan to Chanyeol is not a good plan. It was so sudden, Sehun stupidly stops from hauling the items and just listen if Sue would tell them she take back her actions to give her an earful. 

"Su—Historia!" Sehun almost blurts Sue's name in anger. He just told half an hour ago not to do anything stupid and stay low and now here they are. 

"Shut the fuck up, Hyde. I got this." Sue miraculuosly reponds, pissed because of the almost slipped. Sehun thought she removed her line. 

"Historia! Aish, okay slow down. What exactly are you planning do?" Chanyeol asks strainly. Well, he hired Sue for her ferrocity and aggressiveness anyway. 

"Talk, Rogue." she said simply. "Hyde, move your ass." she spits, knowing the guy stops hauling. 

Not long, Sue is walking towards the intensive inspection area wearing a mask and gloves. With sheets of paper in hand, "Goodmorning, gents. I was assigned to inspect your items. You'll have to wait here to inspect your items personally."

A buzz-cut man speaks seriously. "Why is that? We're here and you're inspecting us so what's the problem?" 

"Sir, I hope you understand that your items are not the sole items here we protect."

They continue to discuss liabilities and all until the armored car carrying the replicas arrived and has no choice but to commence the inspection. On the other hand, their own armored car is on its way to the headquarters, leaving Sue and maybe some men. Little did she know, because no one ever said a thing anyway, only Sehun remained and waited for her. 

"Just what was that about, huh?" a pissed Sehun asks at the driver seat. He reaches over her and not so gently took off her earpiece and threw it somewhere far behind the car. "I just told you to stay low and five seconds after you practically jumped in the fucking scene!"

Sue got surprise by the outburst of the man. The ever so goofy and sassy maknae towards their boss is now seriously mad at her and she doesn't even know why. She holds up the ear where the earpiece was pulled off. "What's wrong with you?! You're acting so strange since at the apartment."

"No! What's wrong with you not listening to me and making yourself vulnerable out there, hangover and all!"

"You're not making any sense, Sehun. Rogue was fine at all. Why are your panties twisted so badly?" 

They threw each other intense scowls. Sue is pissed as to why is she being scolded when not even Chanyeol is bombarding her now yet at least. She would only receive an earful from her boss and her boss only. 

God, her head hurts. 

"Drive." she clips. 

"No! We're not done!" 

"Not done your a—" she wasn't able to retaliate more because Sehun pulls her to a rough kiss that shuts all her remaining coherent thoughts. As if her drunkenness returns, she becomes pliant and unexplicably gives in to the kiss.


	13. Some Wonderful Night

One afternoon, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were doing some shopping for the dancer made a request to go camping on his birthday the day after tomorrow, and who is he to say no to his lover. He's even ecstatic that Baekhyun asks him to spend it with him. 

Despite the loads of their purchase, Chanyeol barely let Baekhyun hold some shopping bags. So the arrangement was made by letting him hold two shopping bags only so he could hold Chanyeol's hand on the other. Baekhyun really—really—wished to complain but how can he? If his sort of punishment is to hold hands with his boyfriend. 

As they about check an anime store with hands still intertwined, 

"Baek? Honey?!"

Baekhyun jerks his face to the direction of the very familiar feminine voice. Baekhyun pulls back, pulling Chanyeol in the process too. 

"E-eomma! Appa!" Baekhyun gasps. 

His parents noticed the whole picture in a heartbeat. Baekhyun's instinct was to let go of Chanyeol's hand in horror but the desire to is too intense he instead involuntarily tighten his hold as if to ease his pent up shock. His parents' wide in shock gazes travelled to Baekhyun to their interwined hands and mortification creeps in their faces. 

Upon hearing how Baekhyun addressed them, Chanyeol prepares himself for any reaction Baekhyun would make. He assumes the worst even if it really hurts because from the beginning, being with Baekhyun would somehow cost a price at some point. 

The first stage was their hands, and Chanyeol nearly doubled over when he thought Baekhyun would let him go in humiliation or what but thanksfully, it didn't happen and Chanyeol relatively breathe lighter. 

Baekhyun grudgingly walks toward them and pulls Chanyeol with him. His palm became sweaty and he reluctantly let go of Chanyeol's hand to kiss his parents, and in the while process, the dancer's parents watch Chanyeol passively. 

"It's...nice seeing you here, darling. Uhm...yeah." his mother starts again in attempt to brush away the awkwardness of the situation. She keeps glancing at Chanyeol when she talks to Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun warily watches both his parents' reaction. He was left with no choice because they were seen anyway so, "Eomma, appa, this is Chanyeol. My boyfriend."

—-

Mrs. Byun had announce they should go home for it seemed like energy suddenly leaves her body and just wanted to discuss to her son at home about something. Only to her son. 

Even though Baekhyun informed them that he's with Chanyeol, they blatantly told him to ride with them to their house. 

Baekhyun knew his parents were displeased. By the looks of it, they are really against the notion. But Baekhyun has a clear goal, to express his feeling to his parents regardless of their approval. 

Coincidentally, their cars were parked in the same area that Baekhyun could almost taste their disdain when Baekhyun announce he'll set Chanyeol off first before riding with them. 

"They really hate me." the ever-so-confident Chanyeol admits weakly after they set the bags in his backseat. 

"Hey, what did we say since the beginning? We'll let people know but we won't necessarily won their approval, right?" Baekhyun peers up to his eyes. They already know what's his parents take about them.

"Babe please, let me come. I don't want you doing this alone, at least. And I don't want to appear coward to them by just letting you do all the talking while I do is just wait." Chanyeol pleads. He refuse to leave Baekhyun by himself. He expected this that at some point someone would disapprove of them by making the perfect Byun Baekhyun choose a man. 

Baekhyun sees resolve in his boyfriends eyes. "Okay. Wait here." he concedes right away. He knows Chanyeol need this to feel capable taking care of their relationship but Baekhyun can't help but feel nervous about the words his parents might let go about Chanyeol. 

He takes quick strides towards his parents car. "Eomma, I'm with him. He'll drive me to the house." he bravely informs them. 

"But hon—"

"I'll go home after so I need him to drive me back to the apartment. See you at home." Baekhyun walks away immediately to avoid any more negotiation. 

At the Byuns, Chanyeol feels so unwelcome but it's not important because he's Baekhyun and the dancer's firm hand on his knee keep him calm as always. 

"Baekhyun, what's this all about? You're not...like that, aren't you?" Mrs. Byun starts. "This is just a phase, right?"

"Eomma, I'm happy. Isn't that enough reason? And besides, I can take responsibilities now. " Baekhyun replies calmly. 

"But you can't be. This is inappropriate and shameful."

"I can't be what, happy? Eomma, it's not 1950s anymore. I am an adult and I'm not the first person to choose being in a consensual relationship with the same gender."

"But...why now? No, Baekhyun this is just a stupid phase. You'll drop him eventually. You wanted a family, right?" Mrs. Byun regards Chanyeol with distate. 

Baekhyun is surprise his mother just used a profanity in a sensitive conversation like this. He was expecting for them to respect Chanyeol as a person at least. All his life, he knew his parents to be the most respectful and mature people and yet this new side of them is something so disappointing. To be honest, there was a blip of hope in Baekhyun that his parents would support him but that was completely extinguished in today's meeting. 

"I have a family, right? Or I suddenly don't have one anymore?" he can't hide his sarcasm about what's happening. 

"Baekhyun!" his father calls out. "Is this how he influenced you? Talking back at us now?"

Chanyeol couldn't hold back hearing their accusations. He wants to protect Baekhyun as much as the latter to him. "I'm sorry, sir but I have good intentions to Baekhyun. I am—" Baekhyun taps his knee to stop him because Baekhyun is trying so hard to prevent Chanyeol from receiving their contempt. 

"I'm not talking back, appa. You want us to explain things but you expect me to be silent and let you sputters judgemental and contempteous comments about  my boyfriend ?" emphasizing the label. 

"Baekhyun! This guy is certainly making you defy us."

"What? Defy what? Eomma, I'm sorry but last time I check, I am not a child anymore." Baekhyun is sitting on the edge of his seat now. "We were really planning on at least telling you guys about us but you approval would've have been great." Baekhyun doesn't hesitate to make his voice sound so disappointed. 

"Baekhyun, you can't talk to us this way!" his father's voice booms in the dining room. "This guy is clearly not a good influence. For all we know, he's some kind of—"

"He's some kind of what, appa? Do you even know him? I can build a family to whoever I find happiness with, I hope you understand that." Baekhyun is so hurt right now. He never imagined this would hurt this bad, both because his parents are not supporting him and because they we're throwning bad words at Chanyeol which he hardly deserve. "I really love you guys that's why I'm so hurt right now for you talking bad about the choices I make for my happiness instead of supporting me. I'm sorry, eomma, appa but...Come on, Chanyeol." he chooses not to finish talking because he doesn't want to regret whatever he might say while angry. 

Instead, Baekhyun grabs a very shocked Chanyeol and pulls him out of the house towards the taller's car. 

"Baek." Chanyeol softly calls. He spins Baekhyun the moment they arrive at the car. Baekhyun has a really pain and sad expressions at the same time. This is the first time Chanyeol has seen this expression to him and it pisses Chanyeol that the world is capable to hurt someone like Baekhyun that could never even hurt a fly. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Baekhyun's eyes start to get glassy. 

"You fought because of me."

"No. It's their mind that this happened. I can't have them talking about you like that. I just can't believe those words came from their mouth..." Chanyeol can see different emotions passing Baekhyun's face but one expression dominates them all. "Yeol, you were nothing but a gentleman to me since day one. I'm hurting for you because...because I love y—"

Baekhyun wasn't able to finish his declaration because Chanyeol forcefully crushes him on his chest. "No."

Baekhyun pushes himself abruptly from Chanyeol. "No?" he gasps. 

Chanyeol closes his eyes to collect his thoughts. He almost laugh. "I just can't have you beating me again for confessing." and before all the thundering emotions set Chanyeol on his knees, he dives in to it. "I love you, Baek."

Baekhyun releases a breathy laugh in disbelief. "You're full of shit." 

For a moment there he actually thought hell would broke loose. 

"You're gorgeous." Chanyeol coos. 

Baekhyun wraps his arms around Chanyeol's neck tight. "I love you." finishing his declaration of love that his boyfriend happily stole. 

—-

As promised, on Baekhyun's birthday they hit the road by afternoon because Baekhyun took a halfday in the office. They went to a beach and by dusk, they had set up a rather gradeur tent—thanks to Chanyeol's undeniable reliableness—with a reasonable distance from the shore. 

"Isn't this too much? It's just a night." Baekhyun said.

The beach is relatively deserted on a Tuesday night. 

Chanyeol pouts. "Baek, you think I'll fit in a normal tent. I want to sleep comfortably." because he relatively sleeps less since forever so every sleep he could take, he wants to make the most of it. 

"Oh right, you're a baby giant." 

"What did you say?" Chanyeol scoffs and starts to act as if preying Baekhyun. The dancer squeals when Chanyeol launches himself at him and almost eat over his 174cm frame. 

The abrupt capturing got them inside the unnecessarily lavish tent. "Yeol! Stop! Oh, stop. Please." Chanyeol mercilessly tickles him. Baekhyun thrashes but Chanyeol's absolute strength block the hits. 

Baekhyun is heaving when Chanyeol finally takes pity of him when a thought crossed his mind. "It would be nice if the guys are here."

Chanyeol hovers over at him. "Maybe." he pouts. "Do you prefer them here instead being alone with me?" 

Baekhyun's brows furrow. "Wha—Wait, don't tell me..."

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. "I would never repeat the same mistake informing my idiot friends about another date, just so you know." Chanyeol grumpily warns. 

Baekhyun laughs by his petty reason. "Oh sorry, Yeol. Of course I want our time together. Let's just plan another camping next time." 

When the two had finally done setting up all their camping gears, has grilled the meat and the mandatory bonfire, Chanyeol casually gone back to their chic van the taller has rented and returns with a white box in both hands.

Baekhyun had set up the meat and some dishes by the fire and waits for Chanyeol. Baekhyun has Chanyeol's jacket draped over his shoulder and a circular-rimmed eyeglasses, the taller finds him extra adorable tonight. Their night. 

"What's that?" the dancer asks, eyeing the box. 

Instead of answering, Chanyeol sits beside him and pulls out a small strawberry shortcake from the box. 

"Oh!" Baekhyun's eyes widens and dramatically slurps his saliva. 

"Happy birthday, baby." Chanyeol holds out the candle lit cake in front of him. "Make a wish, my love."

"I wish that this cake is sweeter than you." Baekhyun jokes. 

"Not a chance." Chanyeol grins. "Make a wish now."

But Baekhyun did not. He made it as a chance to sent his gratitude above for all he has today. Especially for Chanyeol coming in his life. 

With this silent prayers on his lips, Baekhyun blows the candle tenderly. He flutters his eyes up back to Chanyeol. 

"Thank you, Yeol. I'm so happy to celebrate with you."

"Wouldn't missed it." Chanyeol flashes him his toothy smile. Baekhyun finds his smile so adorable because compared to his rectangular smile, Chanyeol's boyish smile makes his lips stretch to sharp corners perfectly that shows off his perfect teeth. 

They dig in to the food they prepared and afterwards, they comfortably snuggles to each other wrapped in a blanket while pointing at the stars above the sea horizon. 

After a few heartbeats, Baekhyun shifts to face Chanyeol. 

"Yeol," he breathes. "I love you."

Chanyeol chuckles. "Why so sudden? But okay, I love you." and pecks on the dancer's lips. 

"Because I think I'm falling fast. I'm falling fast and hard." Baekhyun becomes serious but not any less affectionate and the glint in his eyes remains.

"I have something for you." 

"For me? But you're the celebrant here." Chanyeol questions. 

Baekhyun waves the notion with his hand and awkwardly shifts to fish a navy-colored box from his pocket. "Here."

"Thank you, jagi." Chanyeol said upon receiving the box. 

"Open it first." the dancer rolls his eyes. His boyfriend would really be the death of him. 

Inside the box is a silver bracelet. It has two simple strings but with one piece of small jingle bell holding the strings together that makes a jingling sound when Chanyeol pulls it from the box. 

Baekhyun holds his hand tightly and stares directly at his eyes. "Do you know that the eyes is the window to our soul? So if there comes for struggle and uncertainty, it'll remind you where to find answers."

Chanyeol holds the bracelet to Baekhyun while still staring meaningfully at it, silently asking for him to help him wear it. "I understand. Because both of us are new to this." Chanyeol agrees. "I love you." he says directly into the dancer's eyes. 

As asnwer, Baekhyun leans forward and presses his lips to Chanyeol that instantly causes the dancer's to feel as if he had swallow a live wire. 

The taller snakes up a hand at the back of his neck to deepen their kiss and his other intertwins with the dancer's. Baekhyun angles his head to accommodate a getting hungry Chanyeol. Baekhyun feels it. 

Baekhyun grasps the wrist of the strong hand holding his neck, drawing circles on the pulse right where under the strings of his gift. His small action triggers the bell to jiggle again. He sighs between the kiss before pulling away slowly. 

"You want this?" he breathes. 

"As long as you do."

As an answer, Baekhyun pulls Chanyeol up, still clutching the blanket around them. Chanyeol leads them backwards to the tent and zips the opening. With a lamp outside and the faint light from the bonfire—to avoid their shadows being seen from outside—the inside of the tent is softly illuminated, enough to see how they lovingly gaze each other.

Chanyeol gently lays the dancer down and just stares affectionately at him. 

Baekhyun grabs Chanyeol's shirt and pulls him for a kiss when he realizes the taller might only stare at him the whole night.

This time, Chanyeol immediately brushes his tongue to Baekhyun's seam which prompts the latter to open and let out a breathy moan. In this position, Chanyeol can't help but to straddle Baekhyun and Baekhyun as well can't help but to feel Chanyeol's growing member on his stomach. Mustering boldness, the dancer glides his hands to Chanyeol's chest down to his stomach and finally palming the taller's hardened rod. He gives a firm squeeze which causes the taller to groan deliciously. 

Chanyeol breaks the kiss and stare down at him in hunger. Suddenly, Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun up and switches their places. Chanyeol sets him straddling his crotch to make a point on how hard he is for his boyfriend. 

Baekhyun gasps, feeling the hardened manlihood. "Oh, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol captures either side of his head to pull him down for another deep kiss and Baekhyun did not disappoint. He leans down a bit to put his hands inside Chanyeol's shirt, massaging his way up to his chest pulling the fabric off in the process. 

Baekhyun almost salivates by Chanyeol's appearance at the moment. It would be either he's not straight at all or it's just Chanyeol's doing, he doesn't care anymore. It's only Chanyeol that matters. 

"Baek, we really gonna do this?" Chanyeol watches him in smoldering eyes, feeling hot inside out. 

"Please."

"But I didn't prepare anything." 

Baekhyun hopes that their soft light conceals his flush. He bites his lips. "I-I may have prepared...something..."

Not a time for teasing, Chanyeol immediately pulls the dancer's shirt over his head as if that simple answer is a green light and sets Baekhyun down again like a feast. 

Chanyeol smacks a kiss square at his swollen lips. "I love you." Chanyeol whispers and kisses down to his neck, behind his ears and collarbones. Baekhyun's skin is especially smooth under his lips. Sometimes, he guiltily imagined how his milky skin would feel like against his lips whenever he found a moment to stare without Baekhyun noticing but this exact moment put to shame those fantasies. 

Sitting upright, Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun's legs by either side of his hips. Chanyeol leans down and slides his hands on Baekhyun's sides and stops by his waistband. Noticing his hesitance, Baekhyun grabs his hands and pulls the band down as if giving him permission. In no time, Baekhyun is naked in front of him. Flushed, plump and waiting to be devoured. 

Still between the dancer's lean legs, Chanyeol looms over him. "What do you want me to do, my love?"

"Touch me, please."

No need to be told twice, Chanyeol kisses him again and grabs the dancer's cock. 

"Oh, lord." he moans out. Baekhyun hopes no one finds them and report them for being scandalous. 

Every stroke from that strong hand, Baekhyun would let out either a breathy or strangled moan which fuels Chanyeol's hunger more. Especially when he's moaning Chanyeol's name like a life support. 

"Loose this." Baekhyun commands, thugging the taller's fly. 

"Yes, sir." Chanyeol grins. He stands up and gloriously strips all remaining articles, his bracelet produces sound from his movement. And he loves it. 

"Oh my, Yeol." Baekhyun bites his lower lip. "Will it..." caustiously gaping at the member that screams 'MAN'. 

"I'll prepare you, promise."

Chanyeol arranges their position back where Baekhyun's legs straddle his hip. Baekhyun absentmindedly feels for his wallet and when he open it, a bunch of stuff fell from it. Cards, cash, receipts...

But the needed items meaningfully fall near them. A sachet and a cutest-size tube ever. 

"Ah yes." Chanyeol agrees suggestively. "Let me prepare you, Baek."

Baekhyun huffs but nods. After shakily squirting a generous amount on his fingers, Chanyeol calmly trace for Baekhyun's opening. The first digit stings enough but Baekhyun anticipated the feeling. 

"Here comes another." Chanyeol softly warns. 

Baekhyun let out an strangled sound because of the added sting. Chanyeol wants to make the pain to pass immediately because he's inclined in being careful. So to ease, Chanyeol gets back stroking Baekhyun's cock. 

Two fingers in, Chanyeol starts his quest. Angling his hands, Chanyeol works his fingers to finally feel Baekhyun's warm insides. The taller thought he could just watch Baekhyun moan under him the whole time but newsflash, he couldn't. Chanyeol leans down again for another making out while fingering the dancer and the hunting bears fruit when he felt Baekhyun went tense beneath him followed by a hot whimper that his mouth could just swallow. 

"Opps. Found you, cherry." Chanyeol smirks against his lips. "Just one more, babe." 

And hell that one finger almost costs Baekhyun his consciousness. But Chanyeol continous hitting on his prostate saves him sweetly. Leaning back, Chanyeol grabs the packet and shakily rolls the protection on his cock. He insert two fingers easily in Baekhyun again and the latter can't help but to arch his back when he felt his prostate being hit again. 

Chanyeol pulls out his fingers and replaces it with his lubed thick cock, guiding it over the entrance. 

Baekhyun almost thought he is splitting in half but he trusts Chanyeol.  God, that hurts. 

Chanyeol chooses to push in quickly and when he is fully sitted,

"Fuck, babe." feeling the warm of the dancer around him. It's like all his senses are in his cock, being greedy in savoring the hot cavern. 

A tear rolls from Baekhyun because of the sharp pain. "I'm sorry, Baek."

Baekhyun shakily laughs. "Move." he whispers. 

Chanyeol is feeling high. He suddenly couldn't believe what they were doing but that doesn't diminish the desire charging through his nerves. 

Chanyeol captures the dancer's panting lips causes by their love making before he draws his member almost out to gain stability before thrusting all the way to hilt. 

"Oh lord." Baekhyun moans, unintentionally clawing the taller's back which only reinforce the latter's desire. 

A few more hard thrusts until one push made Baekhyun see stars. His head jolts before falling helplessly because of the surging pleasure. "Fucking— nngh . Babe, please."

"Yes, baby." Chanyeol assures, bracing and completely targeting that bundle of delight. 

Baekhyun could only feel blinding pleasure now, and Chanyeol's loving murmurs are not helping keeping his pleasure intoxicated brain. 

"Please...oh, Chanyeol, please..." Baekhyun brokenly breathes. 

The unspoken pleads were successfully delivered to the taller's remaining sober mind and increases his pace. Not too long, Baekhyun could feel a hot buttery feeling builds inside him. "Chanyeol, I'm—I'm..."

Chnayeol breaks from the kiss. "Go on, baby. I'm here, I love you." 

And Baekhyun indeed let go. Tightening by his climax, his entrance deliciously smothers the almost-bursting member of the taller. And the sensation pushes Chanyeol off the cliff as well. 

Heavy breaths...

Racing heartbeats...

Chanyeol circles his arms tighly under Baekhyun's torso, still connected in all possible ways. 

"Thank you, Baek." burying his nose in the dancer's neck. 

"I love you, Yeol."


End file.
